Renesmee's Story
by Jadey.Loves.Twilight
Summary: What happens when Nessie starts getting sick? What will Bella and Edward be like when they find out what's wrong with Nessie? Bad at summaries, hope that it's better then it sounds. T for safty. Don't read if you haven't read BD. OOC/AU. First FanFic...
1. The Beginning

**_Hey, I'm Jadey. This is my first FanFic so sorry if it's bad._**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight...

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Beginning

Renesmee's POV:

I woke up at eight o'clock on a Friday morning feeling more tired than I usually feel. Well, I did stay up late yesterday with Jake. We were just **TALKING** so get that out of your head. I know about the imprint and that's one of the reasons why I love Jake, and I know about him liking my Mom before I was born. Yeah, so we were talking and I didn't get to sleep until two-ish, maybe. I know that I'm no where close to being a teenager because I'm two-and-a-half years old, but I look and act like one. Dad says that I get my maturity from my Mom. Speaking of my Dad, I'm just lucky I went to bed when I did because my he came in and muttered something about smelling a werewolf in the cottage, though I'm pretty sure he could have read mine and Jake's minds. That's one thing I hate about have a Dad that can read your mind, you have no privacy. Oh well, I love him anyway.

When I woke up, I just felt like falling back into bed and not bothering getting ready to go to school. I've never felt like this. I might have to ask my mom about it, since she was a human the most resent and this might have happened when she was human.

I forced myself out of bed and got changed. After that I went down to the kitchen and tried to eat human food without having the feeling of coughing it back up like full vampires, like my Dad's side of the family.

When I was in the kitchen I went to the fridge and got out and small yogurt container and went to go sit down at the table. Dad was sitting there reading something out of the newspaper - or pretending to just so he can read my mind without me knowing - as I sat down. He reminded me of Grandpa when he watches TV, but instead of watching TV; he was 'reading' something out of the paper.

"Morning Daddy," I said after I sat down. I opened the yogurt and it didn't smell that bad today. It usually smells really bad.

"Good morning Nessie, how are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm actually really tired for some reason, how about you?"

Dad looked up from the paper and stared at me for a few seconds until Mom came down.

"Morning Nessie," she leaned down and kissed me on the head and then walks over and kisses Dad. Mom then notices that he's staring at me.

"Edward, why are you staring at Nessie like that? It's kind of weird," Mom asked Dad.

Dad finally spoke and said, "Renesmee," Uh oh that can't be good; he's using the whole name, "have you ever felt this tired before? Your mother woke up tired sometimes when she was up really late when she was human," Ok, Dad knew that Jake had snuck over during the night, that could mean being grounded for awhile, especially if he tells Mom.

"What are you talking about? Why would she have been up late?" Mom asked Dad.

"Remember when I said that I smelled werewolf last night?" Dad asked Mom.

Ok, now I'm screwed. I should have kicked Jake out when he came to my window. I totally forgot that vampires can smell werewolf's, even when they're in human form.

"Yeah I remember, we came back from hunting and you smelled werewolf. You wanted to check on Nessie just incase, then it went away when I walked in," Mom answered.

"Nessie, do you have anything to say?" Dad asked me.

"Uh, um, I, um," was all I was able to get out.

"Ok Renesmee, I know that Jacob was over last night. Care to tell us why?"

Mom looked at Dad and wide eyes and looked upset that he didn't tell her. My Dad is forever not telling Mom things. He says he's still used to having her human and not wanting to have her worry.

I sighed and put my hand to his cheek telling him what happened. Dads nodded with a face saying, 'make sure it doesn't happen again.' Then Dad turned to Mom.

"Nothing's to worry love, nothing happened, but that doesn't tell me why she's so tired."

"I don't know why, I can usually stay up quite late and get up early," I said sleepily.

Mom looked at me and turned to Dad. She must have been lifting her shield because Dad nodded his head and Mom was silent.

"Nessie," Mom started, "Alice told us that it was going to be sunny out today so you can go back to sleep if you want."

I went back up the stairs and I hope that I can get more sleep and not be woken up for awhile. Hopefully, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper won't come and wake me up for Dad or just because Aunt Alice saw me sleeping still if she came. I love them but sometimes, I wish they weren't so strong and couldn't control emotions so I can't get mad at them for waking me up. There's one thing that's good about Aunt Alice's power, she can't see me that well because I'm half human. I look blurry in her when she gets her visions. When I was back in my bed and in my pajamas, it was eight thirty.

* * *

I woke up again, still feeling tired and it was noon. Ok, there's something wrong here, I shouldn't be tired. I lifted my arm to my forehead, to do that weird stretch that I do, and my forehead was warmer, it was usually warm, but not this warm. I can't get my parents to check because their skin is ice cold, along with everyone on my Dad's side of the family. I can't ask Grandpa Charlie to check because he'll think that something's wrong because I'm going to see him, and he doesn't know about my Dad and the family and that I changed a lot since the last time I saw him. I think that he thinks that we live somewhere far away from Forks.

I got up and went to look in the mirror, but when I got up, I felt really dizzy. That never happens. I'm going to have to talk to my Mom when I get the chance. As I turned around, I saw the door open and the person that was standing there.

* * *

**_Okay, that was the first chapter, tell me if you want me to make more and I will.  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	2. What's Going To Happen?

**_Ok. Here's the second chapter. You get to see - well read - who was at the door._**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, and that means I don't own Edward..._**

* * *

Chapter Two: What's Going To Happen?

Renesmee's POV

_**I got up and went to look in the mirror, but when I got up, I felt really dizzy. That never happens. I'm going to have to talk to my Mom when I get the chance. As I turned around, I saw the door open and the person that was standing there.**_

Aunt Alice was standing there looking at me strangely, almost like I've grown two heads, lost an arm and gained another foot. I know that sounds…weird but that's how she was looking at me.

"Good afternoon Aunt Alice," I said groggily.

"Good afternoon to you to sunshine. You don't look that great, and look at those pajamas, they still fit! You would usually outgrow them by now. It's been like, a week and you still fit in them! Is there something wrong?" she asked me with concern.

"I don't know, I have to ask my Mom-"

"If she was ever like this when she was human so it might be normal?" Aunt Alice cut me off. She knew she right so I nodded my head. "Let me save you the energy because you look like you need it. She got like this when she was sick. She was never sick around us, until she was pregnant with you but we expected that she would have been sick.

I nodded and got out of bed and went to the washroom.

* * *

When I got back to my room, I saw that Aunt Alice had makeup, a hair straightner and a bunch of preppy girly clothes. To say that I'm like my Mom is saying a little. I hate being dressed up, I hate makeup and I hate preppy clothes. Dad says I'm a lot like her.

I backed away from Aunt Alice and tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately she saw it and beat me to the door, so I was stuck because Dad probably bolted the window shut because of last night with Jake. I went to the chair that she had for me to sit down in and she started with my hair.

About an hour after she started, she began to laugh and she had to stop doing my makeup because of how hard she was laughing. I'm sure if she was able to produce tears, she would be crying because of how hard she was laughing. I just looked at her confused and she stopped a few minutes after.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked her.

"I just saw your Dad's face when he sees you. You're going to want to bring a sweater, sweatpants and I hat so he doesn't see you when you're outside."

"Why? What do I look like?!" I went to go look in the mirror but Aunt Alice took the mirror down. I hate the fact that she can see the future.

"You look good. I can't think about it or he's going to see and you won't be able to see his face. Trust me it's funny."

About another hour later I was finished. I put on the clothes that she picked out. More like what she made me put on. I was wearing a mini skirt with hot pink leggings and a hot pink tank top that was skin tight and barely covered my stomach. She then got me a new pair of guess what colour it is, pink and white sneakers. It looks like I'm wearing almost all pink today.

"Ok Nessie, put on the clothes that you're going to wear on top and then let's go!"

"Aunt Alice, do I hav-" then Aunt Alice cut me off.

"Nessie, put them on please,"

I put on the clothes that I'm going to wear on top of the other clothes and slowly walked out of the cottage. Aunt Alice had to push me out of the house to make me go faster. Then we started to head over to Grandma and Grandpa.

When we started running, I noticed that I'm slowing down. I usually run fast but now I'm far behind Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice noticed because she came back and gave me a piggyback ride the rest of the way there. Because she needs very little concentration when she's running, I put my hand to her face and reminded her that I might be getting 'sick' or a 'cold' like humans. She told me that I might be having an off day, and that I'll be better soon.

When we got to my Grandparents place I hopped off her back and went to see everyone. They were all outside and talking to each other when I came. I went over and hugged Grandma. She was hugging me way to tight and it stopped my breathing. She usually hugs me softer. I guess today is an off day because I could feel my face turning a different colour. _Daddy! I can't talk or breathe! _I told him in my head.

Dad finally spoke up and said, "Esme, as much and you love Nessie, I don't think that she can breathe."

With that being said, Grandma let go and said, "I'm so sorry sweetie, but I didn't hug you any harder than I do normally."

"It's Ok Grandma," I gave her a quick hug and went to Grandpa. He hugged me softly. Then I went over to Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper. When I was done, Uncle Emmett walked over to me laughing.

"Hey there Nessie, why are you wearing a hat? I don't think I've ever seen you wear a hat before, not even when we go to play ball," after he finished, he ripped the hat right off my head. I tried to cover my face with my hair as much as possible so no one sees my face. Uncle Emmett ran around the front yard looking like an idiot and still holding my hat. I don't think he noticed that I wasn't chasing him to get my hat back because he was still running and shouting, "Come catch me Nessie! Come get your hat!" at the same time. I was embarrassed. Good old Uncle Emmett.

Everyone was just watching and laughing at him running around and shouting, except Aunt Rose, she just looked down at her lap, looking plain embarrassed of Uncle Emmett. While every one was staring at him like he was a moron, Aunt Alice came over to me and gave me another hat.

She looked to see that everyone was still looking and laughing at Uncle Emmett and said, "Everyone's future disappeared after I told you why I was laughing, did I tell you that?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. That only meant one thing, Jacob was coming. There was no way in hell now that I was going take off the 'cover up' clothes now.

She must have seen me refusing to show everyone my new clothes because right after she said, "It didn't disappear right after I saw your father's face, so you don't have to worry. We're all family here."

We went inside, and Aunt Alice told me, 'to get changed,' and come back outside. Then I heard her mutter something about me being too much like my Mom.

"Aunt Alice, I really don't want to do this. I don't want to get my Dad mad."

"Your no fun, you know that right?" she asked me.

"I just don't want to get my Mom and Dad mad at me."

"Come on Nessie, your Dad's face was priceless."

"No."

"Don't make me do it, because I will."

"No. I refuse to do it."

"Fine then," with that, she grabbed me and ripped off the clothes that I was wearing on top of the other clothes.

When Aunt Alice dragged me outside, I see Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett, who's now stopped running because he was bored… I think and my Mom. They all turned around at the same time and there eyes grew. I saw the back of my Dad's head and someone talking to him. It looked like Jake…wait it was Jake! Jake stopped in mid sentence and looked away from Dad and at me with the same expression as everyone else. My Dad finally turned around and looked at me, and Uncle Emmett started to laugh at the look on my Dad's face.

* * *

**_And there was chapter two. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I was surprized because I thought the most reviews that I would get was one.  
_****_If the clothes I described weren't that bad to you then I guess it wasn't bad. (I know that didn't make sense, but, wait until you read what Edward's face looks like!) Tell me what you think his face is going to be like!  
I want to thank, Janelle-May, Falling Snowy Sky, cheekymonkey89, Jessica-Elizabeth, BayKat16 and Krista for reviewing my last chapter.  
_****_Peace.  
Jadey_**


	3. Phone calls

**_This is chapter three. To me, it's not that good, and Edward's face is really weird... in this part.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Edward, I would own Twilight, but since I don't I only own the plot of this story..._**

* * *

Chapter Three: Phone Calls

Renesmee's POV

_**When Aunt Alice dragged me outside, I see Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett who's now stopped running because he was bored… I think and my Mom. They all turned around at the same time and there eyes grew. I saw the back of my Dad's head and someone talking to him. It looked like Jake…wait it was Jake! Jake stopped in mid sentence and looked away from Dad and at me with the same expression as everyone else. My Dad finally turned around and looked at me, and Uncle Emmett started to laugh at the look on my Dad's face.**_

My Dad's face was in shock. His eyes were wide, mouth hung open and is his face could have turned red from anger it would have because he looked really angry, Dad also looked like he was shaking and one of his eyes were twitching, but still wide. I think the shock of seeing his daughter this way was making him do this because there was one way in hell I would dress in a slutty preppy outfit. Yes it was funny like Aunt Alice said it would be. He knows that I don't dress like this. Maybe I should tell him that, but not aloud because Aunt Alice will say something. _Daddy, please tell me you know that this wasn't my idea. You know that I hate makeup and preppy clothing. If you don't believe me, I'll show it to you later._ I told him in my head.

Everyone was looking at Dad and began to laugh because of the face he was making. Mom was trying her best not to laugh, but it looks like she's having a really hard time not to. Aunt Alice was laughing so hard that it could hurt a human if they were laughing that hard. Aunt Rose had to leave so she could stop laughing. Uncle Emmett sand Uncle Jasper was rolling on the ground laughing. Grandma and Grandpa left right after Aunt Rose. Jacob was trying not to stare but failed miserably. Then I remembered that Aunt Alice said that he wasn't going to be there.

I turned to Aunt Alice, fuming, "You said that Jake wasn't going to be here!" I turned to Jake and said, "I wouldn't mind if you came at any other time, just not now," then I turned back to Aunt Alice. "I can't believe you lied to me just so you could see the look on my Dad's face!" I turned away and ran back home.

It took me longer to run home for some reason. I was usually home in my room by now. Oh well, might as well keep running.

When I got home I realized that the door was opened so I went in. I went to the phone to see if I had any new calls:

_**Old Calls:**_

**Jake's Cell  
****Jake's Cell  
****Jake's Cell  
****Jake's Cell  
****Mom's Cell  
****Alice's Cell  
****Dad's Cell  
****Esme & Carlisle  
****Jake's Cell  
****Rosalie's Cell  
****Jake's Cell  
****Esme & Carlisle  
****Mom's Cell  
**_**END**_

_**New Calls:**_

**Alice's Cell  
****Jake's Cell  
****Mom's Cell  
****Esme & Carlisle  
****Emmett's Cell  
****Jasper's Cell  
****Dad's Cell  
****Alice's Cell  
****Rosalie's Cell  
****Alice's Cell  
****Jake's Cell  
****Rosalie's Cell  
****Dad's Cell  
**_**END**_

I was hoping that not all of them left messages because I'll be here until my next hunting trip. I looked at the messages that were there and luckily there were five messages. I checked the first message: Aunt Alice.

_"Hey Nessie! I know you're mad at me and you've probably noticed that lots of people have called within five minutes or so. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I lied, but you saw how Jacob was looking at you. His mind was all over the place! -that's what your father will tell me later. And your Dad is fine. He's just nervous about you growing up because you look sixteen but you're close to two-and-a-half. He will find out it was me soon and you're not going to get in much trouble._

_I have to go and clam your Dad down, again. Emmett is being an ass and bugging him. I swear your Uncle is going to have to watch his back. Love ya kiddo."_

**End of message.**

I checked the next message: Uncle Emmett. I can't wait to hear what he has to say.

_"Hey there. You have to do that again sometime. Your Dad's face was PRICELESS. We all need a good laugh at times and your Dad's face was what we needed to see! I gotta go. Just telling you we're still laughing! Bye Nessie."_

**End of message.**

The next message was from Jake.

_"Hey Nessie. Are you OK? You seamed really embarrassed that I was there and I know that wasn't you that made you dress up like that. Your Aunt has a way with words doesn't she? I know that you're not in trouble again, and call me when you have the chance. Kay Love you Nessie."_

**End of message.**

Jake has come a long way and is trying to get along with my family. I'm just happy he doesn't call them 'bloodsuckers' or 'leaches' anymore. I think he know that I wont talk to him for a long, long time if he does. I checked the second last message: Mom.

_"Hey sweetie, are you OK? I know you don't dress like that and you don't have clothes like that so Alice must have brought them over. Don't worry about your Dad; he just gave the same expression that any other dad or it would have been much worse if he spoke what he wanted to say. Call when you want us to come home sweetie and make sure to delete you Uncle Emmett's message, (In the background: No! Listen to it! OBEY IT!) and ignore it. Love you sweetie."_

**End of message.**

Now I was on the last message and I have a feeling that it's Dad. OK I know its Dad and I'm scared to listen to it, but I'm going to anyway. Last message: Dad.

_"Renesmee, I just want to tell you that you're not in trouble. The only reason you would get in trouble is if you ever wear those clothes- not that you're going to because I'm going to burn them, sorry- again. I don't want my little girl growing up, and I know Alice told you that already but she was speaking the truth. The thing she she about Jacob was true too, his mind was all over the place. Another reason why I called was because I didn't quite hear what you thought because everyone was thinking at the same time. So call me when you get this message. Love you Nessie."_

**End of message.**

**End of messages.

* * *

****_I hope you like that chapter. It's not the greatest one I've written. Sorry I made Edward's face sound ridiculous but one of my friends said that it sounded funny.  
Thank you the Janelle-May and CoraCullen22 for reviewing my last chapter.  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	4. Talking with Carlisle

**_OK, here's chapter four, and that's just about all I have to say but I might not update at some times because I'm getting crap loads of homework..... not fun.....  
Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be here right now....._**

* * *

Chapter Four: Talking with Carlisle

Edward's POV (A.N. Yeah I know it's called 'Renesmee's Story' but I'm putting different POVs)

_**"Renesmee, I just want to tell you that you're not in trouble. The only reason you would get in trouble is if you ever wear those clothes- not that you're going to because I'm going to burn them, sorry- again. Another reason why I called was because I didn't quite hear what you thought because everyone was thinking at the same time. So call me when you get this message. Love you Nessie."**_

_**End of message.**_

_**End of messages.**_

I had just finished leaving my phone message to Nessie. I hope that she calls back because I need to know if she thinks I'm mad at her. I'm defiantly not mad at her, I'm mad at Alice and Emmett. I'm mad at Alice because she forced Nessie to dress in barely an outfit, and Emmett because he's pissing me off. He had better watch his back before I kick his ass.

I looked at Alice and she just glared at me. I guess she saw that if she ever does that to Nessie again, she knows she's going to have a burnt closet with a pile of aches that used to be clothes. Alice knows that I'll do it too if it comes to that.

"Edward, I'm not going to do it again, so don't decide that you're going to burn my clothes when they have never been worn! Jeez! I didn't know Jacob was going to be here because I can't see him and when I had my vision he wasn't there!" Alice finished.

Just then Emmett thought that it would be funny if he thought of my daughter in the outfit that she was wearing. I know that he doesn't think of her in that way but I'd rather not see it again.

"Emmett! If you don't want your ass kicked, then stop thinking of Nessie in ridiculous clothing!" I finished yelling.

Bella came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She lifted her shield because I could hear her thoughts.

_Edward, are you OK? I think that Nessie was more embarrassed of what she was wearing._ Bella was right. Nessie looked very embarrassed of what she was wearing.

Just then my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and read the caller ID: Home.

(A.N. The slanted writing is Nessie.)

"Hello Nessie" I said.

_"Hi Daddy"_ She said quietly.

"Are you OK?"

_"Yeah I'm OK, just really embarrassed. Do you want me to burn the clothes that Aunt Alice made me wear for you?"_

I laughed. I know saying that she's a lot like Bella was an understatement. Bella and Nessie both hated makeup, expensive clothing, jewelry, spending lots of money; shopping and they're really mature for they age.

"No Nessie, I'll do it. I don't want you getting hurt, or burning the cottage down accidently."

"_OK. So is there anything that you want me to do?"_

"No not really. Your mother and I should be home soon OK?"

_"OK Dad. Do you still want to know what I was thinking when everyone else was thinking. You said in your message that you didn't hear me well."_

"No, it's OK Nessie. I'll talk to you later OK?"

_"OK, Daddy, bye."_

I hung up the phone and walked over to Bella. When I got there she looked up at me with worry in those beautiful eyes.

"What wrong?" I asked Bella.

"Alice just told me that Nessie said that she was feeling sick." Bella told me.

I look at Bella like she was crazy person. Nessie has never felt sick. She's said that she felt like coughing up human food but she never has, and this morning, she ate that disgusting looking and smelling yogurt without complaining. There must be something wrong with her.

"Bella," I started, "when was the last time you felt sick?"

"Umm," she thought, "I think when I was pregnant with Nessie, when I was human. Do you think that she's getting sick for the first time?"

I thought about it for a little. Maybe she was getting a cold like humans get. Yeah that's it. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked inside of Esme and Carlisle' house. It was still big like I remembered from yesterday when we came to visit. We walked passed the door to Carlisle's study and went to my old room.

When we got into the room, Bella and I sat down on the couch and talked for a little. Then I brought up the subject of Nessie.

"Bella, do you think that there's something wrong with Nessie?" I asked

"I don't think so, maybe. Do you want to talk to Carlisle about it?"

I thought about that for a minute. Maybe we should. I mean if she is, we can't bring her to any other doctor other than Carlisle. I nodded my head yes.

Bella and I walked to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle answered.

Bella and I walked in and sat the chairs that Carlisle had set out.

"Carlisle," I started, "Do you think it's possible for a half human to get sick?"

Carlisle looked at me strangely. _Is there something wrong with Nessie? _He asked in his head.

"We don't know if something's wrong with her. She wasn't acting normal this morning when she ate her yogurt. She usually complains about it saying that it tastes weird and it smells funny. Today there was no complaint, not even in her head."

The chairs were close enough so that Bella could rest her head on my shoulder.

"Edward, I'm going to look into it and try to find something. Maybe you and Bella should go check on her," Carlisle said.

Bella and I got up and thanked Carlisle headed out the door after we said 'goodbye' to almost everyone. Alice was no where to be seen.

On the way home, Bella and I held hands and were silent. I can tell that she was in deep thought by the way she was just walking silently. When we reached the cottage we found the door unlocked, the place was quiet and no one was around.

* * *

**_What do you think happened to Nessie? I sent this to one of my friends to proof read and she called me and was like, "OK, what the hell happened to Nessie?"  
Well, she didn't say that exactly, but she did phone and ask what happened.  
I want to thank, Janelle-May, CoraCullen22 and Loulabelle for reviewing my last chapter. I actually have up to chapter seven written and I'm not going to be really pushy for reviews but they would be nice, and just saying when I get some reviews, I will try to post them as long as I have the chapters written and I have time. The last thing I want to say is that I'm surprized that people have found my story and have reviewed the chapters, because I thought that only Cora and maybe the friend that I send my chapters to would review them. Thank you so much and this is the longest A.N. that I have ever written!  
Peace.  
Jadey  
P.S. (Before you tell me to shut up,) happy Halloween to the people that celebrate it!_**


	5. Looking for Nessie Part One

**_OK, updates may not come quickly because I'm getting really behind in homework, and I'm slow at typing. I'll try and update as much as possible._**

**_Disclaimer: Staring at the Twilight series and The Host. "Why can't I own you!"_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Looking for Nessie (Part One)

_**On the way home, Bella and I held hands and were silent. I can tell that she was in deep thought by the way she was just walking silently. When we reached the cottage we found the door unlocked, the place was quiet and no one was around.**_

Bella's POV

I looked at Edward to see if he could hear Nessie's thoughts. He didn't look at me and went straight to her room. I followed him up to see what was wrong. When we got to Nessie's room, the place was still empty but the bad wasn't made. Nessie always made her bad after she finished eating breakfast. I could smell Nessie and someone else had been up here. Someone that didn't smell familiar. I looked at the window and saw that it had been shattered. _Edward! She could be hiding anywhere in the cottage. I'm going to look in the cottage and if we can't find her, I'll tell everybody. _I wonder if he could hear the panic in my thoughts. This has never happened before and I was freaking out.

Edward and I searched around the cottage frantically but we still couldn't find her. It was like playing 'hide-and-seek' in the woods again when she was younger, but this time we couldn't find her. While Edward was still looking, I stopped and whipped out my cell and dialed Alice's number as fast as I could.

I waited a couple of rings until I got the machine.

"_**Hi! This is Alice! For some reason I can't get the phone right now so leave your name and message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible! Bye!**_"

I hate how her answering machine was so cheerful. I left a message anyway.

"Alice, its Bella. We can't find Nessie and we looked everywhere! Edward has tried to read hr mind but she's too far away. Please if you know where she is, tell us!" I finished. Alice never had her phone off and left it somewhere unless there was a sale or there was a **HUGE** emergency. I started calling everyone else and told them if they saw her to tell her to get her ass back home.

I was calling the last person. Jacob. I wonder if she's with him. Well I'm going to find out soon. I was getting so tired of hearing rings from a phone that I started to hear the ring tone of my cell. Then I realized that I didn't press 'talk' on my cell, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Mom_?" I quiet voice answered back. I forgot that Nessie had a cell.

"Nessie, is that you?" that got Edward's attention. He walked over to me and I put my phone on speaker.

"_Yes_."

"Where are you?"

"_I don't know! I went to my room and then I heard the window smash. The next thing I know I'm in a dark, wet, cold place,_" Nessie said. She sound like she was crying. That's nothing like Nessie. Nessie wasn't someone that cried, so this had to have scared her enough to make her.

"Nessie, is anyone with you?" Edward asked.

"_No_."

"Are you hurt?"

"No_, I'm just really scared Daddy,_" Nessie said with a little bit of a sob.

"We're going to find you, ok Nessie?" I said to try and clam her. I know it was a failed attempt, because I wasn't clam and I knew that she was scared. All I can think about are ways to find her.

"_Ok Mom._"

"Nessie, can you tell us what the place you're in looks like?" Edward asked.

"_It's_ _really spaced out and dark. It's creepy, wet and cold._"

"Do you think that it's anywhere near Forks?"

"I _think. Wait, I see someone coming in…_" Nessie trailed off.

Edward and I were silent. We listened through the phone.

"_**Nessie? Are you in here**_?" said the voice.

"_Who is it_?" Nessie asked in a really scared voice.

"_**It's me.**_"

"_Aunt Alice_?" Nessie questioned.

Alice? That probably why I couldn't get in touch with her. I guess she saw that Nessie was in this place and came to find her.

"_**Yes Nessie, it's me. Are you ok?**_"

"_Yeah. I'm just talking to Mom and Dad on the phone._"

"_**Ok, Nessie, lets get out if here.**_"

"_Ok. Mom, Dad, I'm going to go with Aunt Alice. I'll see you at home._"

"Ok Nessie. Bye," Edward and I said in unison.

Edward and I relaxed for a little. I felt a little better knowing that she was with Alice then all by herself. What really scared me was the fact that she was crying. Nessie doesn't cry unless something is really bad. The person or thing that got her must have scared her quite a bit.

I called everyone back to let them know that Alice found her and was on her way back with Nessie. When I was finished, I tried to relax a little more but couldn't. I turned to Edward and we started talking.

"Edward, do you think she's going to want to talk about what happened?"

"No, I don't think so love. I know and you know that she was crying and that never happens."

After waiting a good half hour the door opens and Nessie and Alice come walking in the cottage.

"Nessie! Oh my gosh! You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed while hugging her. She hugged me a little. She was warmer than she normally was. We hugged her for a little longer and went to the pixie like vampire and gave her a hug too.

"Thank you so much Alice! Edward and I were so scared."

"I was too. Bella, Nessie was even more blurry in my vision than she normally is. It was almost like when you were human."

"That's really strange. We asked Carlisle if it was possible for a half human to get sick," I looked over at Nessie and Edward, sitting in the couch. Nessie was sitting on Edward's lap and looking really pale and weak. Edward was just looking at her.

When I turned back to Alice, she was gone. I could still smell her so she must still be in the cottage. I turn to Edward and Nessie to see if they were still there and they were. Then I saw Nessie jump off of Edward's lap, stood up and ran to the bathroom. Edward and I ran after her because we heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom.

When Edward and I got there, we saw Alice helping Nessie. Nessie's head was above the toilet bowl throwing up and Alice was rubbing her back and holding her hair up. That's were Alice was when saw disappeared. I got Nessie a glass of water and Edward got a bucket. When we came back to the bathroom Nessie looked like she was going to pass out, so I took the bucket that Edward was holding and he went and picked up Nessie. Alice flushed the toilet and walked out with an air freshener and put it in the bathroom.

Nessie was passed out when Edward put her in her bed and I put her water on her night side table and the bucket next to her bed. Alice joined Edward and me and we sat on the floor and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

**_OK, I know, not one of my best chapters, and I think I'm getting close to letting you knoe why Nessie's sick. It's different and I don't think that anyone has done this. If you want me to continue, let me know and I will.  
I want to thank, JainaZekk621, Loulabelle, Janelle-May, CoraCullen22 and Sierra (Even though you reviewed chapter one, you still reviewed) for reviewing my last chapter. I really want to thank Janelle-May, Loulabelle and CoraCullen22(She didn't review the first chapter, but she was one of the first to read... and told me my idea was good) for reviewing so far all of my chapters. It really means a lot to me.  
I gotta get off my computer and get more homework done :(  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	6. Looking for Nessie Part Two

**_OK, I found some time and I might be able to post the next chapter tomorrow. I still have a ton of homework but I'm trying to make time for other things, so you still know what's up if my chapters don't come out that fast._**

_**Disclaimer:  
Me: Why can't I own Twilight?  
Friend: Because you're not Stephenie Meyer.  
Me: Oh... Can I own Edward then?  
Friend: If you can't own Twilight, then why do you think that you could own Edward?  
Me: Oh, I didn't think about that...**_

_**Yep. I'm just that weird like my disclaimer.**_

* * *

Chapter Six: Looking for Nessie Part Two

_**Nessie was passed out when Edward put her in her bed and I put her water on her night side table and the bucket next to her bed. Alice joined Edward and me and we sat on the floor and waited for her to wake up.**_

Renesmee's POV:

I feel terrible. I didn't think that I was going to throw up and pass out. All I remember before I passed out was Aunt Alice helping me. I don't know where I am, and I can't open my eyes. I can still breathe and turn in my sleep. I think I'm in my bed. It feels like it, so I must be.

I don't want to be sleeping. I can only think about what happened today after I finished talking to my Dad.

_I hung up the phone and went to my room. It was quiet, the way I wanted it to be. I got into my pajamas and crawled into my bed._

_I waited in my bed and tried to fall asleep. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't sleep, so I got up and went to the bathroom. I forgot to wash the makeup that Aunt Alice put on me off. When I was finished washing my face, I went to the living room to see if my parents were home yet. When I got into the living room, I heard a crash coming from my room. __**'That's weird,' **__I thought, so I grabbed my cell and I went up into my room to see what it was._

_I made it to my room and I saw that my window was shattered. Mom and Dad are NOT going to be happy about this. I hope they believe me when I say that I didn't do it. Then I saw something move._

_"Whose there?" I asked. I knowing that I'm not going to get an answer but it was worth trying. I didn't get an answer._

_I looked all over my room to find the thing. I wasn't scared yet, so I didn't hesitate on trying to find it._

_All of a sudden, the thing grabbed me and the rest of the trip to where we were going was a blur._

_When we got to this cold, dark, wet and creep place, I was alone. I couldn't feel a presence near me. I was starting to panic when I remembered that I had my cell with me. I hope it has service because if it didn't, I'm stuck in here. I tried calling Mom._

_The phone rang a couple times and then I heard someone pick up._

_"_Hello?_" someone answered._

_"Mom?" I quietly answered back._

_"_Nessie, is that you?_" She sounded like I scared the crap out of her. I bet that she put the phone on speaker so that Dad could hear too._

_"Yes"_

_"_Where are you?_"_

"_I don't know! I went to my room and then I heard the window smash. The next thing I know I'm in a dark, wet, cold place,_" _I started to cry. I want to be back home with Mom and Dad. I want to be in my bed sleeping because I'm still not feeling well. I want to be anywhere but here._

_"_Nessie, is anyone with you?_" Dad asked._

"_No_."

_"_Are you hurt?_"_

_"No, I'm just really scared Daddy,"_ _I said with a little bit of a sob._

_"_We're going to find you, OK Nessie?_"_ _Mom said to try and clam me. I can tell that she was panicing because her voice was still panicky._

"_OK Mom._"

_"_Nessie, can you tell us what the place you're in looks like?_"_ _Daddy asked._

"_It's_ _really spaced out and dark. It's creepy, wet and cold._"

_"_Do you think that it's anywhere near Forks?_"_

_"I think. Wait, I see someone coming in…" I trailed off._

_There was someone in here. I can see a tiny figure in the shadows of the dark place I'm in. Mom and Dad were silent._

_"Nessie? Are you in here?" said the voice._

_"Who is it?" I asked in a really scared voice._

_"It's me."_

"_Aunt Alice?" I asked again._

_Aunt Alice? What was she doing here? I think she saw me and came after me._

_"Yes Nessie, it's me. Are you OK?"_

_"Yeah. I'm just talking to Mom and Dad on the phone."_

_"OK, Nessie, lets get out if here."_

_"OK. Mom, Dad, I'm going to go with Aunt Alice. I'll see you at home."_

_"_OK Nessie. Bye,_"_ _Mom and Dad said in unison._

_I got on Aunt Alice's back and she started to move. When she started moving, I drifted off to sleep._

_When I awoke, we were in front of the cottage. I hopped off Aunt Alice's back and just before we went in she told me that my mother was going to come straight for me. I opened the door and like Aunt Alice said, Mom came for me and hugged me._

_"Nessie! Oh my gosh! You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed while hugging me. I hugged her back even though she was twice as cold as before. We hugged a little longer and then we let go. She went to see Aunt Alice and I went to see Daddy._

_When I got to Daddy, I hugged him and we sat on the couch. Daddy put me on his lap and I started talking to him. He hugged me while I was talking and then I stopped. I was about to fall asleep and I couldn't talk anymore._

_I started to feel sick and jumped of Dad's lap and ran to the bathroom. Went I got there, Aunt Alice was there and she pushed me toward the toilet. I started puking and I felt someone rubbing my back and holding my hair. I was finished throwing up and I was just about to pass out when Daddy picked me up and brought me to my room. I heard someone put something on my night side table and something on the ground. What was happening to me? I had never been sick and now I was getting sick. I want to know what the hell is going on!_

_Daddy put me in my bed and I was in a light sleep. I could still hear everything and can hear what was being said if anyone was talking. I know that people are still in my room, I can feel it._

I was still lying there and no one was talking. I want someone to talk! I tried to open my eyes but someone was by me.

"Nessie, keep your eyes closed and try to go to sleep. You really need it. When you're ready to wake up, we'll bring you to see Grandpa," Dad said.

Grandpa was going to check on me and make sure that I was OK? He didn't know much about half human- half vampires. I let Grandpa check me often to make sure that I was OK and that I was feeling normal. If he found something wrong, he would call someone that he knew, I don't remember who it is exactly, I know I've met him once but that's just it. All I knew was that I was checked often. Maybe this is normal, and getting sick is a part of my life. If it isn't, then I hope we can find answers and fast.

* * *

**_OK, I think the next chapter is the last part but I'll let you guys know.  
For everyone that thinks that Nessie's pregnant, I'll let you know two things. My friend Robyn thought that she was going to be pregnant, and she is NOT going to be pregnant.  
I want to thank, Princess Candy-Lollypop-Star, Marissalove123, JainaZekk621, Janelle-May, Krista Miller, Loulabelle, CoraCullen22 and Jessica-Elizabeth for reviewing my last chapter, and like just like the last one, it may not be the best, but it's lets you know what happened to Nessie.  
I gots to go,  
Peace.  
P.S. I have Friday 11/07/08 off so I might post then.  
Jadey_**


	7. Looking for Nessie Part Three

**_OK people, this is the last of the parts of 'Looking for Nessie.' Sorry if it's boring and I'll try to find some way to update more often. I've been getting more homework because it's midterm, oh the fun of homework! (Note the sarcasm) Yeah now here's the story..._**

**_Disclaimer: Why, oh why can't I be Stephenie Meyer?!_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Looking for Nessie Part Three

_**Grandpa was going to check on me and make sure that I was OK? He didn't know much about half human- half vampires. I let Grandpa check me often to make sure that I was OK and that I was feeling normal. If he found something wrong, he would call someone that he knew, I don't remember who it is, but all I knew was that I was checked often. Maybe this is normal, and getting sick is a part of my life. If it isn't, then I hope we can find answers and fast.**_

Alice's POV:

Looking at Nessie just laying there in her bed, sick, just wasn't normal. Nessie has never been sick for the two-and-a-half years she's been alive. I just keep thinking that she's not sick and act completely normal around her. I can tell that Edward is looking into Nessie's head to get the story, and no doubt that Nessie is going to tell anyway. She keeps getting blurrier and blurrier in my visions. Just like Nessie might be doing, I can only think about what happened today.

_I went inside after Edward claimed down. Emmett is going to have to watch it if he keeps this up, because no one is going to stop Edward from kicking his ass the next time he pictures Nessie like that. Nessie looked really angry with me, but I didn't see Jake coming in my vision. He must have decided to come visit after I had my vision. I should check on Nessie so that Edward or Bella won't go home every five minutes and check on her._

_In my vision I saw, Nessie going to her bed and laying down. She looks so damn blurry; it's getting on my nerves. It's like when Bella was human and Edward was always making me check on her when he wasn't around. OK, she's going to be sleeping for a little. She woke up and went into the living room; my guess was to check if Edward and Bella were home._

_When she got the living room, there was a crash. Nessie grabbed her cell and went to check it out. Her window was smashed and glass covered her floor. I'm hoping that Edward doesn't freak about the window._

_"Whose there?" Nessie asked. I know that Nessie knows that she's not going to get an answer._

_Something moved and grabbed Nessie. It was running really fast, but probably not as fast as a vampire, but the thing was not slow._

_The next thing that I see is that Nessie is in a dark place with no one in there with her. I saw the way to get there and it's a good thing that this hasn't happened yet._

_I ran to go and find Edward and Bella, but it was too late, they left to go home and check on Nessie. I ran to Jasper and told him that I was going out for a little while and when I come back, I'll be at Edward's. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I'm leaving my cell here so that if someone calls and the thing is near me, I won't scare if off before I kill it, and I'm sure if I get service in that dark place, it would scare Nessie._

_I started to run as fast as I could, I just wanted to get to Nessie and bring her back so that she was safe from that thing. I wanted to make sure that my niece is OK and she's not hurt, because if she is, that thing is going to pay._

_I got to the place where I saw the creature bring Nessie and went inside. The place was dark, damp, cold maybe if I was human still and creepy. I started to walk as quietly as I could and I heard a soft sob._

_"No, I'm just really scared Daddy,"_ _said something with a little bit of a sob. There was a pause, it sounded like someone was on the phone. Since I didn't finish my vision, I don't know if the sobbing was coming from Nessie, or someone else._

"_OK Mom," it said. The there was another pause. Yep on the phone. Nessie probably called and Edward and Bella. I walked in slowly and quietly._

"_It's_ _really spaced out and dark. It's creepy, wet and cold._" _I walked closer._

_"I think. Wait, I see someone coming in…" she trailed off. She could see me obviously._

_I decided to speak up, Nessie? Are you in here?"_

_"Who is it?" she asked in a really scared voice._

_"It's me."_

"_Aunt Alice?" she asked again._

_"Yes Nessie, it's me. Are you OK?"_

_"Yeah. I'm just talking to Mom and Dad on the phone."_

_"OK, Nessie, lets get out if here."_

_"Ok. Mom, Dad, I'm going to go with Aunt Alice. I'll see you at home." She hung up the phone and got in my back. Nessie is taller than me, but I don't really care, right now, all I cared about was getting her home to Edward and Bella._

_As I was running, Nessie fell asleep on my back and I ran faster, and we were at the cottage within minutes._

_When we reached the cottage, Nessie woke up and hopped off my back and started to walk up to the cottage._

_"Nessie," I said, "your Mom is going to attack you with an Esme worthy hug, and you really scared the crap out of them."_

_"OK, thanks for the warning Aunt Alice."_

_We walked in and Bella immediately walked up to Nessie and hugged her._

_"Nessie! Oh my gosh! You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed. Nessie hugged her back and then went over to Edward. Bella then came up to me._

_"Thank you so much Alice! Edward and I were so scared."_

_"I was too. Bella, Nessie was even more blurry in my vision than she normally is. It was almost like when you were human."_

_"That's really strange. We asked Carlisle if it was possible for a half human to get sick," she looked over to Edward and Nessie, sitting on the couch. I just got a vision and ran to the bathroom. I waited until Nessie came running in._

_I didn't have to wait long because Nessie came running in a minute later and I pushed her toward the toilet. She started puking while I was rubbing her back and holding her hair up. Edward and Bella came in after Nessie and walked right out. They came back a minute later and Bella had a glass of water and Edward had a bucket. Bella took the bucket that Edward was holding and he came and took Nessie that was now passed out. I flushed the toilet and got and air freshener and put it in the bathroom._

_When I got to Nessie's room, she was in her bed, asleep and Edward with Bella sitting on the ground. I went and joined them and sat there quietly. We sat for awhile then Edward crawled up to Nessie while she was still sleeping and whispered to her,_

_"Nessie, keep your eyes closed and try to go to sleep. You really need it. When you're ready to wake up, we'll bring you to see Grandpa," he said._

Carlisle is going to test Nessie? He's doesn't know much about half- humans! How the hell is he going to know what the results mean? I don't know, but Carlisle knows if he does something wrong, he's not going to live it down, and he knows that he better not mess up. Wow, there's going to be a lot of pressure put on him. Poor Carlisle.

* * *

**_OK, like I said before, this is the last of the parts so I'll try not to make them longer and not boring, no garentees on that. I've started chapter eight and I'm a little stuck, but I think I can figure out what I'm going to do. Cora I think we all know now that you know what's going to happen, because I asked you if this story was a good idea, but there is one thing that you don't know and that is you don't know when it's going to happen!  
Just to tell you guys, when you review, it really motivates me to write more and more chapters. Speaking of reviews, I want to thank, Loulabelle, CoraCullen22, JainaZekk621, Marissalove123 and Janelle-May. I'm not being pushy about reviews I hope, I'm just saying that it really inspires me and that really helps with my writing.  
I gotta go,  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	8. Wanting to find out

_**OK people, I got bored and finished this chapter, so I hope that it's better than the last three. I tried to make them longer, but when I usually get an idea, I forget what I'm going to write so I try my best to remember. I still have homework and I'm trying my best to fit in FanFiction and school. Don't get mad if I don't have time for this. Please? Anyway, here's the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Maybe I can find away to own Twilight... Na, too much work.**_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Wanting to find out

_**Grandpa was going to check on me and make sure that I was ok? He didn't know much about half human- half vampires. I let Grandpa check me often to make sure that I was ok and that I was feeling normal. If he found something wrong, he would call someone that he knew, I don't remember who it is, but all I knew was that I was checked often. Maybe this is normal, and getting sick is a part of my life. If it isn't, then I hope we can find answers and fast.**_

Renesmee's POV:

I went to sleep. I don't know for how long, but I was sleeping. If **ANYONE** woke me up, I'd get them. Or I'd get Dad to get them. I don't care I'll get anyone to get them so I can sleep. anyway I was going off into a dream… I hope that Dad wasn't trying to read my mind because I don't want them to know what this dream is about.

I was dreaming that I was a vampire. I always wanted to be a vampire, but I told no one. Mom and Dad would obviously say 'no' and everyone else knows that if they say 'yes' Dad would get them and kill them. I don't think that he would really kill them, but it would be close enough.

In my dream, as I was saying, I was a vampire, but Jake was aloud to love me. I was still his imprint, and I was aloud in La Push to see him and Billy along with the rest of the Cullen's. I was friends with all the pack members and the rest of the Cullen's were also friends with the La Push kids. Leah didn't hate me or my family and we were good friends. We all got along with each other, and there were no problems with anyone.

Yes this is like a two year old dream, but guess what? I am a two year old, but I look like a sixteen year old. My growing didn't slow down like Grandpa thought it would, so every month, it looked like I grew half a year's worth of growing.

Another part of my dream is that Grandpa Charlie knew about Mom and the rest of my family being vampires. That he knew about me being blood (Well, I was born when she was human,) related to her, that I wasn't Dad's niece, or something. I don't remember. I think I heard something about my parents 'adopting' me when I was younger so Grandpa Charlie didn't find out that Daddy and the rest of the family are vampires. Aunt Alice said that Mom was only pregnant with me for about a month and people with human babies are pregnant for about nine months. Sorry I'll get back on track.

I also dreamt about me meeting my Grandma Renee for the first time. Mom has shown me pictures of her and Grandma when Mom was little. Mom says that Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee got a divorce when she was little and that she lived with Grandma in Phoenix. I have a step-Grandpa named Phil apparently. That's just about all I know.

* * *

I few hours later, I woke up and saw that Aunt Alice and my parents were still in my room, watching me. I felt a little better about my sleep, but not a lot. Daddy walked up to me and sat on the bed with me still wrapped up in the blanket. Suddenly, Aunt Alice stood up.

"I gotta go guys, I'll see you later," she said. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the head and waved bye to my parents.

After Aunt Alice left Mom came up to the bed and sat on the other side of me.

"Nessie," Dad started, "are you OK?"

I nodded my head and he let me lay my head down on my pillow.

"Nessie, can you show me what happened?" my Mom asked me.

Since I was facing Dad, I rolled over and placed my hand on Mom's cheek. She waited, and waited, and when I pull my hand away from her cheek, she looked confused.

"Nessie," the confusion didn't leave her eyes, "did you even try to show me what happened?"

"Yes."

"I didn't see anything sweetie," Mom's eyes had even more confusion in them. She had to be kidding me. She just has to be kidding me. I can't lose my power! I don't like speaking out loud!

"What are you talking about? I cannot have lost my power," I said freaked out. Now I want to go see Grandpa and see if he knows what happened. I haven't been checked for awhile, so he might find something different about me that he didn't see before.

"We're going to take you to Grandma and Grandpa's tomorrow after you get some more sleep, you look like you really need it Nessie. I'll tell him to call Nahuel when we go tomorrow," whispered Dad. That's what his name is! I remember him a little. All I remember is that he helped with the Voltri when they thought that I was a huge threat to them.

I nodded my head and turned in my bed and went to sleep again for the night.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and my stomach growled. OK I don't know what's going on and I don't know why my stomach is growling. Maybe I should ask Mom see if she remembers why stomachs growl.

I got up and tripped over the carpet, and actually fell. What, I fell? Usually when I trip I can catch myself from falling. That I inherited from my Dad, defiantly not from Mom. She may have gotten more graceful when she changed, but, she's still a bit clumsy. We love her anyway.

When I got down stairs I saw my Dad sitting at the kitchen table with Mom. I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then walked over to my Mom and hugged her.

"Morning Mom and Dad," I said as I sat down at the table with them. As I sat down my stomach started to growl.

Dad looks up at me and asks, "Are you hungry Nessie?"

I shrug my arms. Honestly I don't really know what hungry is.

I look over at Mom who is now pouring a bowl of cereal. When she's done, pouring the milk in, she gets a spoon and gives it to me.

"Try and eat that Sweetie," she says.

I carefully picked up the spoon and dipped it in the cereal. I then brought it to my mouth and started to eat it. It was OK I guess, but I still made a face. I still prefer blood over human food. I ate the rest of it still with a look on my face.

"Do you feel better now Nessie?" Mom asks me.

"I still like blood better, but my stomach isn't growling," I answered. I guess I have to start answering to people out loud now because Mom wasn't able to see what I was trying to tell her.

"Dad, even thought my power didn't work on Mom, do you think I ca try on you?" I asked.

"Sure Nessie," he answered. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek and tried to show him.

We waited a bit and I pulled my hand away from his cheek. I looked at him and he almost had the same face as Mom had yesterday night.

"I saw very little and it was really blurry. One thing I noticed from yesterday and today is that you look like you're getting younger."

How does that work? I grow every day and by the end of the month, I look like I'm half a year older.

"Sweetie, maybe we should go see Grandpa once you get dressed and brush your teeth. We'll bring you over when you're done," Mom told me.

I got up and went to me room and got dressed and did everything I had to do. When I was done, my parents were outside. Once I was outside too, I climbed on Dad's back and we started are way to Grandma and Grandpa's house.

Once we got there, there was a different car in the driveway and Mom knew whose car that was. She told Dad and me to go back home for a little and come back in around two hours. Dad turned around and we started to head back home.

* * *

**_OK, I actually posted the last chapter at 12:04am but for some reason, it it went to, 06/11/08, so you actually get two chapter's in one day. I thought that since I made three really boring chapters I'll be nice and post this. Tell me who you think the person is at the Cullen's, if one of you get it right, I will try to find a way to give you a hint in the next chapter.  
I want to thank, JainaZekk621, Loulabelle, Janelle-May and CoraCullen22 for reviewing  
Well, I'm going to go,  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	9. Something is still wrong

**_Here it is! Chapter Nine. You get to find out who was at the Cullen's door and you'll get a bit of a hint of what's happening to Nessie because someone guessed right. Enjoy!  
P.S. Hint at the bottom of the page._**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight... not me..._**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Something is still wrong

_**Once we got there, there was a different car in the driveway and Mom knew whose car that was. She told Dad and me to go back home for a little and come back in around two hours. Dad turned around and we started to head back home.**_

Bella's POV:

When we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's I saw a car that I haven't seen in forever. It was… my Dad. Charlie came to see Carlisle and Esme I guess. I ran up to the door slower than I usually do and knocked on the door.

When the door opened I saw Charlie and the rest of the Cullen's in the living room. Charlie looked really happy to see me and I just hope that he doesn't notice that I haven't changed.  
"Dad!" I said and hugged him.  
"Hey Bella! You look beautiful! I didn't expect to see you here!" Dad said. I was happy to see Charlie again. I haven't seen him since the Voltri came.  
"How are you Dad?"

"I'm doing well, how are you, Edward and Nessie? I haven't seen you guys in so long; I bet Nessie has grown up a lot."

"We've all been doing well; Nessie isn't feeling well though so she's at home with Edward, sleeping," I hope my lying has gotten better since I last saw him, I really don't want him getting suspicious of everyone.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked. I pulled away from my Dad's hug and went to see Alice.

"You do know that your lying still hasn't gotten better right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kinda thought so, but I didn't lie in some of it," I said.

"Yeah I can see Edward and Nessie at the cottage, and I did notice that from yesterday, seeing her in person and today in my vision, she does look younger. Do you want me to call Nahuel after Charlie leaves? Or do you want me to call now and send him to the cottage?"

"I think after Charlie leaves we can call Nahuel and we can find out what's going on."

"OK, then, hey, I'm going to go over to your place and check to make sure everything is OK."

"Or in other words, you want to go see Nessie and Edward to make sure that their actually OK?"

"Yeah, that just about sums it up."

"OK but make sure Charlie doesn't see you or he'll want to go, and I don't think he'll understand why Nessie looks like a fourteen- fifteen year old when she's only two and a half."

"OK, you make a good point. I'll see you soon," and she left quickly after that.

I walked back to the living room after Alice left and sat down with Charlie, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. We sat there and talked for awhile until I got a call on my cell. Edward.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," I stood up and walked in a different room.

"Hello?"

"Bella, love, can you come home now? Please?" Edward almost sounded like he was begging.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nessie is freaking out and Alice and I don't know what to do! Please come home!"

"OK Edward, I'll be home soon."

"Thank you Bella! Love you!"

"Love you too," I hung up and went back into the living room. When I walked in I saw and the guys turned on the TV and were probably watching baseball and the girls were talking. Rose looked up and saw me.

"Hey Bella, who was that?" she asked.

"Edward. I gotta go, Renesmee is acting up. Poor Edward," I said.

I walked over to everyone and gave them a hug goodbye. The last one was Dad and I promised that I would call him more often. Then I was out the door, running.

When I arrived home I saw Edward looking frustrated. I walk over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Had Renesmee ever acted like this when I'm not around? I mean, she was screaming, and Alice and I were trying to calm her down, but everything we did, she cried for you," he said tiredly.

I cuddled up to him and gave him a kiss. Edward was never like this, he was the one that usually tried to make me feel better.

"Edward, it's OK, she's done that before. She would freak out when you weren't there, but she would clam down."

"Do you want to check on her? She might be happy when she sees you."

"I will, when did she start acting up?"

"I don't know, but she was fine, then she started screaming."

"I'll go check on her," I got up and went to Nessie's room. Going there first was something I was use to, because Edward and I checked on her a lot.

When I was at the door of Nessie's room, I could here Alice and Nessie talking. Deciding that I didn't want to eavesdrop, I knocked on the door and waited to be told that I was aloud in.

"Come in," someone said.

I walked in and I saw Nessie crying and Alice still trying to comfort her. I walked over to Nessie and Alice left the room.

"Nessie, tell me what's wrong. You really got your Dad freaking out. He called me franticly and almost begging me to come home."

"I d-don't r-r-really know w-what's wrong. I'm really n-not feeling w-well and I f-feel like I'm g-going to pass o-out," she told me. I hugged her.

"Nessie, you know you're going to pass out of you keep crying. You need to clam down. We're going to cal Nahuel soon."

"OK, I'll try t-to clam d-down."

"Thank you. Let's go see your Dad and aunt and tell them that you're OK."

We got up and went to the living room. Nessie sat in my lap, and I sat next to Edward. We all talked and Nessie fell asleep. I picked her up and put her in her bed and walked out of the room.

I went into the kitchen and called Alice's cell since she left. I told her to call Nahuel and get him over as quick as he can. Nessie was scaring everyone within one day and we were desperate for answers.

* * *

**_OK, your hint is not really big, because a big hint would probably give away what's happening to Nessie. OK, 'What's happening to Nessie could NEVER happen, like it is impossible.' I know that doesn't help much but I think in the next chapter or two you'll get answers.  
I want to congratulate edwardandbella008 for answering who was at the door right. I would like to thank, Loulabelle, CoraCullen22, JainaZekk621 and edwardandbella008 for reviewing. I would also like to thank Tina101 for reviewing my other chapters.  
Gotta go,  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	10. So close to finding out, Yet, so far

**_Here's chapter ten! There's nothing for me to actually say but, read the bottom of the chapter, you'll see why and here's chapter ten, again._**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me....:'( I can only wish and dream._**

* * *

Chapter Ten: So close to fing out, Yet, so far

_**I went into the kitchen and called Alice's cell since she left. I told her to call Nahuel and get him over as quick as he can. Nessie was scaring everyone within one day and we were desperate for answers.**_

Renesmee's POV

I was scaring everyone. I don't know what came over me, but I just started freaking out. I needed my Mom with me. Aunt Alice looked like she was about to call Uncle Jasper to see if he could clam me down with his powers. It's a good thing she didn't but I think that she saw Dad calling Mom, panicked, and begged her to come home. He looked like he was fed up with me and now I feel bad, because Mom looked really excited when she saw that car in Grandma and Grandpa's driveway.

I slept for awhile and I woke up to find that it was still light out. I was in my room so I decided that I was going to see my parents. As I was walking out of the room, I tripped once but not falling flat on my face this time. I was defiantly my mother's daughter.

Once walking into the living room where my parents were, they looked up at me. My guess was to see if I was going to lash out again. I noticed that Aunt Alice left. I guess she wanted to go see Uncle Jasper now. Mom looked away but Dad was still looking at me.

_Dad, I won't freak out again, I promise, and I'm sorry._ I told him. He nodded and held out his arms for me to come to him. I walked over and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, and his hug was colder than normal. I tried not to shiver, but I failed. He let go of me and wrapped a blanket around me, then sat me on his lap. He started rocking back and fourth, like I was a baby in a rocking chair.

"Nessie," Dad said, "I want to hear from you, what happened. Your Mom only told me that you didn't know what was going on and you just starting freaking out. I really scared your aunt and me."

"Well, Mom technically said it all. I don't know what's going on and I don't know why I was freaking out like that," I said starting to remember what happened.

_Dad and I got home and we went inside the cottage. I decided that I was going to go up to my room and finish some work for school I didn't had do yesterday. I told my Dad and went to my room with my homework and started working on math. Yay my least favourite subject.  
I was working for about an hour went I started to feel sick again. This time I didn't need to go to the bathroom to throw up, I all of a sudden just started getting mad and wanted to scream. I. Wanted. My. Mother. Now._

_A knock came on the door and I saw the tiny pixie like aunt of mine come in. I didn't want to see Aunt Alice. I love her, but I wanted my Mom, now._

_"Aunt Alice, where's my Mom?" I asked her._

_"She's at your Grandparents house. Look, I know you're going to freak out any minute now, but you have to try and clam down…Nessie, you'll see your Mom soon, take deep breaths and try to clam yourself."_

_"You telling me to clam down isn't helping, Aunt Alice. I just want my mother," I said with clenched teeth._

_"Whoa Nessie, take a chill pill. Better yet, I'll get your uncle to come over; I know his powers work so you will clam down."_

_"I. Want. My. Mom," I said. I saw the look on Aunt Alice's face and it looked like she was having a vision. Any other time I would care, but right now, I want my mother, Mom, Mommy, Bella, Isabella, Isabella Marie Cullen. How many more names does she have? I don't want anyone else except for my Mom._

_I knock came on the door and I saw Dad come in. I think he read my mind and knew that I wanted Mom. I __**HATE**__ it want he reads my mind. It annoys the crap out of me and he knows that._

_"Renesmee, clam down. I'll call Mom and get her to come home soon," Dad said. He called me by my name. He never calls me by my name unless I was in trouble._

_"Dad, I just want Mom," I said._

_"Well you're going to have to wait. She's busy right now."_

_"What is she doing?"_

_"She's at your Grandparent house with someone. I didn't see the car well enough so I can't tell you. I have a good feeling that it's Charlie."_

_"It is, Edward." Aunt Alice said._

_My Grandpa Charlie was there. Did it ever occur to them that I want to see him too?_

_"Nessie, we know you want to see him too, but he still thinks that you look like a two-year-old, not a fourteen-year-old," Aunt Alice said. Was I really changing my appearance? I'm I starting to look like a fourteen-year-old? I looked sixteen yesterday! Why is this happening to me?_

_"Edward, go call Bella before she completely loses it and I have to bring Jasper over here," Aunt Alice told Dad. I WAS on the verge of freaking out. I just started crying for some reason. I just wanted my Mom and that was it!_

_Aunt Alice came over and tried to comfort me. It was helping a little, but I still wanted my mother. We sat on my bed and talked for a little. I was still crying but I was clamed enough to talk. I heard a knock on the door._

_"Come in," I said in a cracked voice.  
The door opened and I saw Mom walk in I was happy now. I was still crying, but I was happy now._

_Mom came over to me and Aunt Alice left the room. Once Aunt Alice left Mom asked,_

_"Nessie, tell me what's wrong. You really got your Dad freaking out. He called me franticly and almost begging me to come home," Wow. I guess Aunt Alice saw what I would have done if Mom didn't come home._

_"I d-don't r-r-really know w-what's wrong. I'm really n-not feeling w-well and I f-feel like I'm g-going to pass o-out," I told her. It was true. I did feel like passing out but I was fighting it. She hugged me._

_"Nessie, you know you're going to pass out of you keep crying. You need to clam down. We're going to cal Nahuel soon."_

_"OK, I'll try t-to clam d-down."_

_"Thank you. Let's go see your Dad and aunt and tell them that you're OK."  
We went to see Dad and Aunt Alice in the living room. I told them that I was clamed and I won't freak out at them. I soon fell asleep and I felt Mom picking me up and putting me in my bed. From there I was asleep._

Now that we've come full circle, we are still in the living room when the door bell rang. Dad got up to answer it and someone that looked familiar walked in.  
_Daddy, is that Nahuel?_I asked. He nodded his head at me. Mom got up and said 'hello' to Nahuel with me.

Nahuel looked at me and nodded his head at Dad.

"Nessie, Nahuel is going to talk to you. We'll be with you," Dad said. We walked back into the living room and I sat on my Dad's lap while Mom sat next to us and Nahuel sat on the other couch facing us.

"Okay Nessie, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you answer them as truthfully as you can, OK?" Nahuel said. I nodded and we got started.

"I know about you feeling sick and freaking out, is there something else going on?" Nahuel asked. I shrugged.

"Are you sure? Have you been feeling dizzy when you wake up from sleeping at all?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Have you been throwing up?"

"Yes."

"Feeling unusually tired?"

"Yes."

"Any vampires that touch you, for example, to give you a hug, do they seem colder to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, since Alice has told me some things and now that you have answered some of the questions that I needed answered, I think I know what's going on."

"Oh thank god," said my Mom.

"Yeah, this happened to one of my sisters, but she was a little older than you. It doesn't happen to all half human-half vampire. She was looked like she was getting younger, getting sick, feeling more tired than ever and had the rest of the symptoms that Nessie's been showing."

"And…" I said waiting to find out.

"She's-" He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

* * *

**_Haha! You have to wait for the next chapter! Tell me what you think is happening to Nessie and remember, she's NOT pregnant.  
For those of you who are wondering how Cora and Robyn (CoraCullen22 and robyntwilight16,) know what's going to happen to Nessie, the story is that we are like bestest friends (Yeah I said bestest,) and one day we were hanging out and I was like, "I just came up with a good idea for FanFiction! What do you guys think of Nessie getting sick than (Story Plot Here)!" and they were like, "That's a good idea!" So I made an account and started to write. Now that we've come full circle, sorry that I put that little story there, it was close to what happened.  
As you may have seen I'm taking some time away from the computer, :( only because I've been sick and I have crap loads of homework, well English. BUT if I'm away to long PM me and I'll try to get back ASAP. Reviews also help when I'm writting because they inspire me a lot. Like I said before, they really mean a lot to me because I thought no one would be reading my story.  
I would like to thank, Robyn, Loulabelle, Violet King, bookaddict209, edwardandbella008, JainaZekk621, CharlotteIsGinger and Vampire Bunney for reviewing last chapter.  
Well, I gotta go, took a break from homework... If only it would disappear :(  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	11. Finally finding out, maybe

**_OK, I had a HOMEWORK FREE WEEKEND so I'm actually writing chapter twelve. I am really happy with the reviews I got so if I finish chapter twelve, I'll post it tonight._**

**_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer..._**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Finally finding out, maybe

"_**Yeah, this happened to one of my sisters, but she was a little older than you. It doesn't happen to half human-half vampire. She was looked like she was getting younger, getting sick, feeling more tired than ever and had the rest of the symptoms that Nessie's been showing."**_

_**"And…" I said waiting to find out.**_

_**"She's-" He was interrupted by he's cell phone ringing.**_

Renesmee's POV:

"I have to go," Nahuel said.

"But we need to know what wrong with Nessie!" Mom said exasperated. I can tell that she was tired of not knowing what was wrong with me.

"Sorry, but I have to go!" Nahuel said running out the door. I was mad. I was to know what the hell is wrong with me! Then I thought of something.

"Dad, did you maybe hear what he was thinking?" I asked. Dad nodded his head but with a shocked expression on his face.

"You gonna tell us what it is?" Mom asked. Dad nodded again.

"Nessie, you're- " Dad was interrupted by the phone ringing. Was someone watching us? I swear somebody is. Dad walked into the kitchen and answered the phone. Mom told me to sit down and wait for a little. Dad got off the phone and went back into the living room.

"We can go over the Esme and Carlisle's now. Your Dad's gone home so we can bring Nessie. Alice caught up with Nahuel and he's there now," Dad said.

We got up and headed out the door. I climbed on Daddy's back and we started heading toward Grandma and Grandpa's. My eyes were opened while we were moving and I was starting to feel sick, so I closed my eyes and hoped that I wouldn't get sick.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that we were in Grandma and Grandpa's. I got off my Dad's back and went to sit down. Before I could make it to the couch, Aunt Rosalie pulled me over to her and I sat in her lap. She was really attached to me, probably because she wanted kids but couldn't, so I was the closest thing she has to a child…besides Uncle Emmett. No one can be more childish than him.  
I sat in Aunt Rosalie's lap, wrapped in a blanket, (Their vampires, they can wrap me up in a blanket without me realizing it. It has happened,) and waiting for Nahuel to talk. I want to know what the hell was wrong with me and I wanted to know now. I knew if Uncle Jasper wasn't here, I would be freaking out.

Nahuel came into the room and sat on the couch opposite of me. I was still waiting when he spoke up.

"Sorry Edward, Bella and Nessie. There was something going on and it was resolved when Alice found me. Now, where was I?" Nahuel said.

"Start from the beginning, since SOMEONE wouldn't tell us what you were saying," Uncle Emmett said looking at Aunt Alice.

"And if the phone rings, let the machine get it," said my mother.

"OK, for everyone that didn't hear, Nessie is throwing tantrums like a two-and-a-half year old, right?" Nahuel asked.

"Right," said everyone. I glared at them crossing my arms in front of my chest and put on a pouty face. I was not acting like a two-year-old.

"See Nessie, you're acting like one right now," Dad pointed out. I stuck out my tongue at Dad.

"OK, Nessie has all the symptoms of one if the things that happened to one of my sisters. She was getting sick, throwing tantrums and all the other crap that's been going on to Nessie. What I'm trying to say is that-"

"Just hurry it up already!" Uncle Emmett shouted. Aunt Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head for that.

"He was just about to tell us Emmett. OK, sorry Nahuel, continue," Aunt Rosalie said.

"As I was saying-"

"Sorry, my pager is going," Grandpa said. I was getting mad now. Good thing that Uncle Jasper is here.

"Edward, I know you're tired of all the interruptions but you need to calm down," Uncle Jasper said.

"I'm trying Jasper!" Dad shouts.

"OK! As I was trying to say, Nessie-"

"WAIT! What are the symptoms that Nessie was showing?" I'll give you one guess to who said that. Of course it's Uncle Emmett!

Aunt Rosalie slapped him hard on the head…again. Is it just me or is this family violent? I love them anyway.

"DO WE HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU EMMETT?" Dad shouted even louder than last time. Uncle Emmett nodded and I had to cover my ears.

"Daddy, you hurt my ears."

"Sorry Nessie."

"Edward, do you want to tell them?" Nahuel asks Daddy.

"No, you can tell them. I think no one has any more interruptions right Emmett?" Dad said looking at him.

"Don't worry Edward, if he does, I'll-"

"Not in front of Nessie!" Dad says with clenched teeth. He must have read her mind and she was going to say something that obviously that he or Mom didn't want me to hear.

"OK this explanation is for Emmett. She's sick; throwing up, fever, tired, headache, everything else that you get when you're sick. She's freaking out like any other kid her age. She's dizzy when she wakes up from sleeping. Do you know what that sounds like?" Nahuel said slowly.

Uncle Emmett thought for a little. I think after Nahuel treated him like a he was a nut case he might get it, but guess what? He didn't. Well, it is Uncle Emmett we were talking about. Than he looked like he finally got it.

"Oh! Is that why you didn't chase me when I took your hat? Because you were sick?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, well because I'm sick and no because I didn't want to look like an idiot chasing her uncle because of a hat," I told him.

"Now that Emmett knows why Nessie hasn't been acting normal," we all look at Uncle Emmett and turn back to Nahuel, "do you want to know why Nessie's been sick?"

We all look at him, "Yes!" we shout.

"Nessie is turning human."

* * *

**_You guys finally find out! Are you happy? Just to let you know, I'm trying to find a way to get Jacob in the story, I actually kinda know a way but you'll figure out soon. I was very happy that I didn't get angry PMs.  
I know you guys must hate me because of all the interruption in this chapter, but I needed to make it longer, and my friend (cough Robyn cough) was laughing when I showed this to her for some reason.  
I want to congraulate Jessica-Elizabeth and JemmaWNN for getting the plot of my story right. Robyn, Cora and I were just like, "Wow. They got it right."  
Thank you to, Loulabelle, Jessica-Elizabeth, JemmaWNN, Vampire Bunney, JainaZekk621, bookaddict209, XEdwardLiLCullenX, loch. nessie. monster, Jazzeles, Janelle-May and edwardandbella008. I hope the one hundred years have passed when it's only been four days. There is more that I want to say but it would take a while.  
Keep reading and reviews are really good insperation. Not trying to be pushy.  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	12. Reaction

**_Hey! I decided to be nice and post this chapter up today. I was going to post this on the weeend, but I'm busy.... Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Maybe I can find a way to go back in tome and write Twilight... Na, too much work._**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Reaction

"_**Now that Emmett knows why Nessie hasn't been acting normal," we all look at Uncle Emmett and turn back to Nahuel, "do you want to know why Nessie's been sick?"**_

_**We all look at him, "Yes!" we shout.**_

_**"Nessie is turning human."**_

Renesmee's POV

"I'M TURNING WHAT!?" I yelled.

"Human. You're turning human," Uncle Emmett said. Aunt Rosalie was too shocked to hit him again so I just glared.

"Mom or Dad, change me. Now," I said to my parents.

"We can't Nessie," Mom said.

"Why? I don't want to be human! The vampire side of me made me unique in a way. I don't want to be like everyone else!" I exclaimed.

"Nessie, you're still different. You have a pair of parents that are vampires, along with your family, you have a human grandfather and you might get to meet your Grandma Renee," Daddy said to me. Mom looked at him. Dad looked at her and spoke again. "Alice said that she's coming down soon. Not now, but soon," he finished. I could tell from Mom's eyes that she was happy to see her again.

"I still don't want to be human," I said in a pouty face.

"Renesmee, do you want me to tell you what's going to happen?" Nahuel asked. I nodded my head and waited for him to start.

"It looks like some of the stages are taking place now. You're growing down, acting like your age and you're getting sick. You're growing down because you're going to start looking like your age. You're throwing tantrums like a two-and-a-half-year old. You're also getting sick. It's like the opposite of turning into a vampire. When you turn into a vampire, you're in pain for about three days and unconscious. You can feel the venom spreding though your body. When you turn human, you get sick and you start showing signs that you're becoming younger, not older. When my sister was turning human, she was about five, maybe six. You're about half of that age," Nahuel told me.

"You're also going to start talking like a two-and-a-half year old. You're going to start calling your parent 'Mommy' and 'Daddy,' and you're going to have some troubles with some word and your speaking is going to decrease. One last thing, you're going to grow down really really fast. Within a few days, you should look two-and-a-half years old."

"I still call my Dad, Daddy, so that's not going to be different."

"How are you going to feel when you have problems speaking?"

I looked at him with a blank stare. I wasn't going to be able to talk that well. I still didn't want to be human. So I tried another tactic. A tactic that Mom would use.

_Daddy, I still don't want to be human. Can you PLEASE change me? Please?_I tried. He shook his head no and I started to pout again. This time, I made sure that there were a few tears, but I wasn't trying hard. I actually started crying. I meant for it to be fake. I felt a sob coming.

"Jasper! Make her stop!" Aunt Alice said.

"I'm trying Alice! She's fighting it!" he replied.

"Mommy! Daddy! I want to go home!" I cried. I don't know why I'm crying because I wouldn't cry like this. I was going to pretend that I was crying.

"Jasper, are you even trying to help?!" Aunt Rosalie yelled.

"No Rosalie. I'm going to let our niece cry her eyes out and not do anything about it," he said sarcastically.

"I want to go home!" I sobbed. Daddy came up to me and picked me up and brought me to the door.

"Thanks for helping Nahuel. I think we can handle it…I hope," Dad said to him.

"No problem, sorry that we had to wait so long for me to give you the answer," he said looking over at Uncle Emmett who was think god and my Dad knows what.

"I want to go home!" I said trying to calm down. Maybe I should tell him.

_Daddy, I'm trying to calm down! I didn't mean to start crying! I'm sorry!_ I told him.

"It's OK Nessie, we're going home now. C'mon Bella. Bye everyone!" Dad called over his shoulder.

When we I was really tired. One thing I didn't realize that it was late out. We went inside the cottage and I was set down.

"Renesmee," Mom said, "go get dressed and get ready for bed."

"OK Mommy," I said, almost calmed down from crying. Wait. Did I just call my Mom, Mommy? I haven't called her that in like a year.

"Did you just call me 'Mommy'?" she asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I told her.

"Let get you to bed, Nessie," Mom said. I went to my room and got changed into my pink pajamas with white poke-a-dots on them. They were my favourite. I went to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth and cleaned my face. I went back to my room and I found my Mom sitting on my bed.

Mom had her arms out and she waited for me to come to her. I went to her and sat in her lap. We started to talk.

"Nessie, what was all that at your Grandparents house? You don't usually act like that."

"I don't know. I tried to tell Daddy that."

"OK. I think it's time for you to go to bed. You look tired."

"I'm not tired," I yawned right after I said that.

"Yeah sure your not, why are you yawning then?"  
"Stop saying that I'm tired! You're making me actually feel like I'm tired!"

"That's my plan. Close your eyes and go to sleep Nessie."

I listened to Mom. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The last thing I felt was a kiss on my forehead.

I woke up from a dreamless night and felt hungry. I got out of bad and went to my closet to find something to wear. I could just wear my pajamas since it is Sunday, but I wanted to get dressed. Plus if Aunt Alice came by, she'd make me get dressed in anything but my comfy pajamas.

Once I finished finding what I was going to wear, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was done my shower I brushed my hair and got dressed in a pink long sleeved shirt with a brown sweater in top and skinny jeans with a heart on the right pocket.

I came out of the bathroom with my hair still damp and going curly, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Coming into the kitchen, I went to the fridge and got out an apple. I washed it and ate it. When I was finished eating the apple, I went back up into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came out and went to the living room to see my parents and saw…

* * *

**_OK, I had to stop there because I'm tired. I'm a little stuck with the next chapter, but I'll try to get it out soon. Sorry I wont be able to post it this weekend because on Saturday, I have my volunteer hours and then I go to Mississauga. On Sunday, I'm busy hanging out with my friends and we're going to see TWILIGHT! Yeah, I'm not going on Friday because I have a feeling that people are going to start screaming in the theater when ever Robert Pattinson(*sigh*), Taylor Launter, (*sighs, again*), Jackson Rathbone and other people come on screen. (Cough Cora cough)_****_ OK now I'm just rambling on and probably boring you out if you're reading this, so I'm going to stop. Oh one more thing, I'm still trying to find out how I'm going to put Jake in the story, but I think I have an idea.  
Sorry if I bored you!  
Peace.  
Jadey  
P.S. I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing, and like I said, I'm tired so I'm not going to say everyone's name today. Sorry, but if you reviewed, you know who you are. Thanks again._**


	13. Who's there?

_**Hey! I know it's out early, but isn't that better than later? Here you go, enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: The great Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me :(_**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Who's there?

_**Coming into the kitchen, I went to the fridge and got out an apple. I washed it and ate it. When I was finished eating the apple, I went back up into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came out and went to the living room to see my parents and saw…**_

Renesmee's POV:

Jake. I saw my Jacob. I don't think that he was told yet about me being sick. His back was facing me and he was talking to my Mom. I walked up to him as slowly and as quietly as I could and hugged him. He turned around.

"Nessie is you?" he asked.

"Honestly Jake? Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"Yep, it's defiantly you," he said. He gave me a hug when I started coughing. "Are you are Nessie? You sound sick?"

"Mommy, can you explain to him? Please?"

"Mommy? Since when did you start calling your Mom, Mommy?"

"Since now," I said in a little voice.

"OK, Jake, as you can see, you didn't recognize Nessie here and you also see that she's sick. Come into the living room and I'll explain."

We all walked- well, Jake wanted to carry me for some reason, and so Jake carried me and him and Mommy- into the living room and sat down. Daddy was there doing something. Don't ask me, because I really don't know.

"OK, yesterday we had Nahuel here to see if something was wrong with Nessie, and-"

"Wait, Nahuel was the guy that helped out when to Volturi came by right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, and one more thing before I tell you, please don't interrupt. We had enough of that yesterday," Mom told Jake. He looked at Mommy weirdly. "We'll tell you later, but right now, do you want to hear what's happening to Nessie?"

"Yeah…."

"OK, I know it sounds impossible, but she's turning human. Don't talk just let me finish. We called Nahuel over yesterday to see if he knew what was going on with Nessie and good news for us, he did know what up with her. She going to grow down for a few more days and she'll look like a two-and-half year old."

"OK. Do you know if she'll remember anything?"

"That's one thing we didn't ask."  
"OK now are you going to tell me why couldn't I interrupt?"

"The phone rang, Grandpa's pager thingy went off and Uncle Emmett was being Uncle Emmett. I was getting really mad Mommy when we didn't get the answer the first four times," I said.

"You and me both kiddo."

"Me too," Daddy said from where he was working.

We all just hung out together for a few hours I think when I started to get sleepy. I fell asleep on Jake's lap and I think that he's the one that lifted me up. All I remember is someone picking me up and moving me somewhere. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I was too tired and the thing is I woke up from sleeping a few hours ago.

I woke up from another dreamless night and went to go see my Mommy and Daddy. When I got up out of bed, I tripped. I guess Daddy heard because he was up in my room in a few seconds. Daddy looked at me then picked me up. I put me hand on his cheek to try and tell hi what happened and then I remembered. I lost my power. I felt like crying but I held it in.

"Daddy, I just fell. Nothing bad happened," I told him.

"Well, you're still my little girl and I wanted to make sure that you're. Alright?" Daddy said.

"I'll always be your little girl Daddy. I love you," I said and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad, and I love you too Nessie."

We stood there hugging for a while when we saw a flash and heard someone else walk into the room.

"Aw! Look at my two favourite people in the world," Mommy cooed.

"Hi Mommy," I said.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah."

"It's strange. I'm asking someone that looks like a thirteen year old if they had a good afternoon nap."

"Tell me about it."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. When did Jake leave?"

"He left about three hours ago. You were really out."  
"Did you want to go down to La Push, Nessie?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know. I think I want to stay home today," I told him.

"Let's hope that your Aunt doesn't hear that," Mommy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She did. She'll be here in three, two, one," Daddy said and the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Mommy said sarcastically and when to go get the door.

Daddy and I waited in my room for Mommy and Aunt Alice to come up. I was bracing myself for one of Aunt Alice's makeovers that she always gives Mommy. She calls it 'Barbie Bella,' or in my case, 'Barbie Nessie,' or 'Barbie Renesmee.' Mine may sound weirder than my Mommy's but my name doesn't start with a 'B' so yeah.

I looked at the door and saw Mommy and Aunt Alice walk in. Aunt Alice stood there looking shocked, probably because of how I looked. My hair was all over the place, I had no make up on and I was still wearing my pajamas. In other words, the way I looked right now was a no-no in Aunt Alice's books.

Before I had time to think, Aunt Alice rushed over to me and whisked me off the bathroom. When we got there, she sat me on the toilet and started working on my hair. She was trying to work fast without hurting me, but all I could feel was my hair being tugged. When she was done with my hair, she got the case of makeup out that she always left here and started cleaning my face. I maybe two-and-a-half and turning human, but I can still wash my face. I started to fuss and give Aunt Alice a hard time.

"Nessie, stay still!" she exclaimed.

"Just because I'm two, and turning human, doesn't mean that I can't wash my own face."

"Yeah, but I've seen you wash your face before, you don't do the best job."

With her saying that, I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Real mature Nessie. Stay still." I sat still for her knowing that I wasn't going to win. Aunt Alice always wins.

Once she finished washing my face with stuff that smelled really, really bad, she moved toward the makeup and got the foundation out. I looked at her with a mad look on my face and she just smiled and started to apply that crap on that covers your actual skin and makes it look like you either have darker or lighter skin. I hate make up. Oh my gosh. I really I'm like my mother. I decided to just let Aunt Alice do my makeup and to just suck it up. I'll wash it off before I go to bed anyway so I'll just deal with it.

When Aunt Alice was done, she let me look in the mirror. I know why she was tugging at my hair now. I didn't notice that she took the hair straightner out and started straightening my hair. It was really soft. My makeup looked like it was professionally done and it looked like it was natural. I looked on the counter, there where clothes that looked like the clothes that I usually where. Not the clothes that she picked out last time.

We walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where Mommy and Daddy relocated. Daddy looked up at me to see that my curly locks of hair are now striate; my clothes looked casual and looked surprised to see that my makeup looked natural.

"Wow Alice, you did a good job, and yes you can take her to where ever you're going, as long as you don't make her change into any outfit that's probably a size or two to small again," guess who said that.

"Yes Edward, I won't make her change into any outfit that looks anything close to the one I picked out last time. Come on Nessie, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I climbed onto Aunt Alice's back and we started to take off.

* * *

**_OK, I gotta let you guts off there. I'm going to see Twilight tomorrow! Sorry, I had to say that! I'm REALLY excited and I know that Twilight came out on Friday, but I didn't go.  
I want to thank everybody that reviewed my last chapter and I'm going to be lazy and not put names on today again, but you know who you are if you did review, so you should get yourself a cookie.  
Just to let you know, I'm a little stuck and I'm thinking of stopping the story. That doesn't mean I am, I'm just thinking about it. Most likely, I'm not, so the people that would have freaked out, (cough Robyn and Cora cough) you don't need to, I like FanFiction too much, and the reason why I made an account was to post my story so yeah.  
OK, I gotta go  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	14. Jake's POV

**_I got this out early! Hope you enjoy!  
Warning: Not my best chapter._**

**_Disclaimer:  
Me: "If I can't own Twilight, can I own the movie?"  
Friend: "If you mean buying it on DVD when it comes out, yes, if you mean owning it, owning it then, no."  
Me: "Fine..."  
Friend: "Say it."  
ME: "I don't own Twilight. The Great Stephenie Meyer owns it..."_**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Jake's POV

_**Coming into the kitchen, I went to the fridge and got out an apple. I washed it and ate it. When I was finished eating the apple, I went back up into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came out and went to the living room to see my parents and saw…**_

Jacob's POV

I went over to Nessie's place. I knocked on the door and Bella let me in. I still love Bella, but I love her almost like a sister, Nessie, I'm in love with. We walked to the place that was almost connected to the living room. I don't think you know what that means, but oh well.

Bella and I started to talk. We continued talking when I smelled something human. I ignored it and went back to talking with Bella.

We talked some more and then I felt something wrap around me from behind. I froze for a minute, then who ever it was from behind me, let go.

I turned around and saw someone that looked like Nessie when she looked thirteen.

"Nessie is you?" I asked.

"Honestly Jake? Who do you think it is?" she snapped back.

"Yep, it's defiantly you," I said. I bent down to give her a hug. I love her hugs. Nessie started coughing when I was hugging her so I let go. "Are you are Nessie? You sound sick?"

"Mommy, can you explain to him? Please?"

"Mommy? Since when did you start calling your Mom, Mommy?"

"Since now," she said in a little voice. It made her sound scared.

"OK, Jake, as you can see, you didn't recognize Nessie here and you also see that she's sick. Come into the living room and I'll explain."

I picked Nessie up and Bella and I walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch with Nessie on my lap. Honestly, she felt like she weighed like nothing, and if anyone else says different, I'll get them.

"OK, yesterday we had Nahuel here to see if something was wrong with Nessie, and-" Bella was saying before I interrupted.

"Wait, Nahuel was the guy that helped out when to Volturi came by right?" I asked.

"Yes, and one more thing before I tell you, please don't interrupt. We had enough of that yesterday," Bella told me. I looked at Bella weirdly. "We'll tell you later, but right now, do you want to hear what's happening to Nessie?"

"Yeah…."

"OK, I know it sounds impossible, but she's turning human." I tried to say something, "Don't talk just let me finish. We called Nahuel over yesterday to see if he knew what was going on with Nessie and good news for us, he did know what up with her. She going to grow down for a few more days and she'll look like a two-and-half year old."

I was breaking inside. My girlfriend wasn't going to be able to talk to me? I can't live with that. I have to suck it up and live with it. I'm still upset but it's not like it's her fault, right?

"OK. Do you know if she'll remember anything?" I wanted her to remember me as her boyfriend, not her brother. I'll feel like dying if she doesn't remember me.

"That's one thing we didn't ask."  
"OK now are you going to tell me why couldn't I interrupt?" I asked.

"The phone rang, Grandpa's pager thingy went off and Uncle Emmett was being Uncle Emmett. I was getting really mad Mommy when we didn't get the answer the first four times," Nessie said. I was still so cute.

"You and me both kiddo," Bella said.

"Me too," Edward said. When did he get here? I looked over and saw him working away on something.

_Did you here what I was thinking before? About me being upset that Nessie's turning human?_ I thought. He just nodded his head and went back to work.

We all just hung out together for a few hours went I felt Nessie's head lying in my arm. I looked down and saw that she was asleep. I stayed like that for awhile so I wouldn't wake her up. I started to talk to Bella again.

"Jake, I meant to call you about something but we got interrupted."

"And what would that be?"

"Something took Nessie when she ran home from Esme and Carlisle's."  
I froze. They didn't tell me!

"Calm down Jacob, Bella was about to call you when Nessie called and Alice brought her back," Edward said in a calm voice.

I calmed down, knowing that if I didn't I would wake Nessie up.

"I'm going to out Nessie up in her room for you," I told Bella and Edward. I stood up and walked toward Nessie's room with Nessie still in my arms. She was so quiet when she was sleeping. I placed her in her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. When I left her room, I went back and talked to Bella some more. I was calmer than I was before, I was still mad that they didn't call even though they knew she was coming home.

An hour passed and I had to get home. Maybe I could bring my Dad to see Charlie, since he hasn't seen him in awhile. I got up and told Bella that I had to leave. She walked me to the door and gave me a hug. I still couldn't get used to them but oh well. I left and went home.

When I got home, I saw than Dad wasn't there. Maybe Sue brought him to Charlie's. I dunno. I went to the fridge and got out something to eat. Nessie says that I eat too much. I think not.

I grabbed the roasted chicken and a few other things and started to eat. When I was finished, I went to bed. I tried to fall asleep in my bed but I couldn't. I got up from my bad and headed down the stairs.

When I was down stairs I went to the couch and flopped on it. I turned on the TV and started flipped though channels.

Let's see,

Dancing with that Stars, **(One of my favourites!)** no.

Wrestling, maybe later.

Food Network, OK!

I watched what was on and fell asleep after. I was worried about Nessie, so I didn't have a good one.

* * *

**_I saw Twilight! It was the best movie of LIFE!  
I got this posted early, (OK, i just finished it, SHHHHH!) so I hope your happy.  
I want to thank everyone for there reviews and for JKmeyerluvsGSC for saying that Jake didn't seem that upset.  
Um, yeah I hope you liked it.  
One last thing, do you think I should post the rough copy of my short story for I wrote for english? Tell me and I will.  
Gotta go.  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	15. Questions and Shopping

**_Hey, I got this out early, so I hope you enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer:  
Me: Hey Robyn, do you think I can one day own Twilight?  
Robyn: No.  
Me: Why?  
Robyn: Because Stephenie Meyer owns it!  
Me: Fine..._**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Questions and Shopping

"_**Yes Edward, I won't make her change into any outfit that looks anything close to the one I picked out last time. Come on Nessie, let's go."**_

_**"Where are we going?"**_

_**"You'll see," I climbed onto Aunt Alice's back and we started to take off.**_

Renesmee's POV

I closed my eyes while I was on Aunt Alice's back. I really didn't feel like being sick…again. I still didn't know where we were going but I felt Aunt Alice stop. I opened my eyes. We were outside of Grandma and Grandpa's house.

"Aunt Alice, why are we here?" I asked

"Nahuel is still here and I know the question that your parents forgot to ask. I figured that you should be here to hear them and then I'll let your father know."

Aunt Alice walked into the house and we saw everyone sitting on the couch. As soon as Aunt Alice put me down on my feet, Aunt Rosalie came over to me and brought me to the couch and sat me on her lap.

"OK, Nessie's here so what questions does anyone have?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Jacob wants to know if I'll remember anything," I told them.

"Yes, you'll remember everything that you know right now," Nahuel answered.

"Will she still grow at the rate she was when she was first born?" Uncle Emmett asked. I just looked at him. "What?"

"Think how fast **humans** grow Emmett," Uncle Jasper said.

Uncle Emmett just looked confused. Please don't tell me he was actually thinking.

"Seriously Emmett. Please tell us that you're thinking," Aunt Rosalie said. Hey! She said what I was thinking…maybe she can read minds just like Daddy.

"What? I don't know! I haven't been human in, I don't know, a-"

"We get it Emmett. They grow **slowly**. Do you get it now?" Aunt Rosalie said.

"Yes Rose."

"OK are there anymore questions?" Nahuel asked.

"You said that my speaking will decrease, but will I still be able to write?"

"Um, you're going to be like any other two-year-old and you're going to have to how to write again."

"Great. It's just like starting life all over again. Will I still be able to communicate with my Daddy?"

"Yes, unless you get a mental shield like you mother did when she was human. I bet your father is quite happy that she can read her thoughts but only if she wants him to."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I talk to Carlisle quite a bit."

"OK, what happened to your sister went she turned human?"

"She's fine. When she grew back to the age she was before she was turning human, someone bit her. We found her in the forest when we were looking for her."

"So she's a vampire."

"Yes."

"OK, that's all I have for now."

"Does anyone else have any questions?" We looked around the room. No one had any questions. "OK, if you guys come up with anymore, just call. I really got to go. Bye guys, and tell Edward and Bella I said bye." Then Nahuel got up and walked out the door.

"OK, now that Nahuel's gone, are you ready?" Aunt Alice asked Aunt Rosalie.

"Yep."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You, Rosalie and I are going SHOPPING!" Aunt Alice said excitedly.

"No. I am **not** going shopping," I told them.

"Have you noticed that she's a lot like Bella?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Actually, yeah I have. Nessie, you know that you're going to go anyway, why put up a fight?" Aunt Alice asked me.

"Because I'm hoping one day that you'll give up on trying to make me go shopping. And I'm quite aware that I'm a lot like my Mommy."

"Since when did you start calling your Mom, Mommy again?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"I started calling her that because I feel like it," I said getting annoyed of people asking me that.

"Emmett, if you get her mad, you're coming shopping with us too." Aunt Rosalie threatened.

"OK, I don't-"

"And I'm not the one trying on the clothes."

"OK then, never mind. Why are you going shopping anyway?"

"Because Nessie here is going to need some new clothes." Aunt Alice said putting her hands on my shoulder and giving them a slight squeeze.

"Why doesn't she just wear the clothes that she had when she was born?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"We donated them. Come on, think! And even if we didn't she needs some new clothes, the other ones are out of style now." Aunt Alice told him.

"There clothes for little kids! Why would they need to be in style!?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Because if you're the niece of your aunt and me you're going to be in style. Let's get going! We're burning day light here, well not that we need it, but you do Renesmee, let's go!" Aunt Rosalie said. The next thing I know, I'm being carried by Aunt Rosalie and I'm in Aunt Alice's yellow Porsche.

The ride to the mall was fast. My Aunt just can't slow the down the damned car. I really hate shopping. That's defiantly one thing that I have in common with my Mommy.

I started to get out of the car when Aunt Alice picked me up and threw me on her back. After being adjusted on her back, they started to walk in to the mall. Yeah I know, walk. The first store we went to was guess what, clothes for two to four year olds.

We did this for about two more hours and than we hit the last store. When we walked in, the sales lady walked up to us.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked. I looked at her name tag. Karen.

"No, we're fine. Just looking for her Mom," Aunt Alice told her. I looked at her. Mom was not having another baby.

"Oh! What is she having?"

"A girl. That means more shopping, right Nessie?"

"Yeah…I guess," I said.

"Well, like we said before, we're burning daylight here people, let's go!"

We all went to separate parts of the store. It looked small coming in, but it was actually huge! I walked over to the section I thought that I might like. I found some things. I went over to go find Aunt Alice or Rosalie went I felt someone or something pull me away.

* * *

**_OK, as I said, I got this out early. I'm actually in school, but I got the chapter downloaded at home. I want to thank Katie (she's from school, you don't know her,) for giving me the shopping idea. Thank you to the people that reviewed and I might post the story that I wrote for English up. It's going to have the Twilight names (e.g. Bella, Edward, Angela) but it's not about Twilight. In the actual story, they have different names except for the main person (the protagonist) and the doctor. If you want to know, PM or review me and tell me. So far I've got two people that said that they think it would be a good idea.  
OK, I'm going to stop rambling and get to the point, I'm stuck again, and I'm thinking of starting another story. I don't know right now, but if I start a new story, there wont be as many updates. It's your choice.  
OK, I gotta go before the teacher catches me and gets me in shit.  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	16. Where is she?

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did insted of just this story's plot. :'(**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Where is she?

_**We all went to separate parts of the store. It looked small coming in, but it was actually huge! I walked over to the section I thought that I might like. I found some things. I went over to go find Aunt Alice or Rosalie went I felt someone or something pull me away.**_

Alice's POV

Rose, Nessie and I were separated, looking for clothes when I saw something. I saw that something took Nessie. I ran all over the store in panic, hoping to find her before this happens. I ran into Rose.

"Whoa, Alice, calm down. What's going on?" Rose asked me.

"I saw something steeling our niece! Help me find her before it happens!"

We looked all around the store. We had to go at human speed because there were people around. I found Rose and it looked like she didn't find her.

"I looked everywhere Alice! I can't find her!"

"Edward and Bella are going to bite out heads off!"

"Ew."

"It's a figure of speech Rose! Their going to be so pissed. It probably already happened. You call Edward and Bella," I told Rose.

"Why? Their going to yell at me. You do it!" she exclaimed.

"I have try and find out where Nessie is! You called them and tell them, and when I find out where she is, I'll tell them!" I said exasperated.

"Fine!" Rose said starting to dial Bella and Edward's home phone. While Rosalie was calling, I was focusing on Nessie's where abouts. I saw the black thing again. This time it didn't bring her to a cave it looked like…Italy, Voltarra, actually. The thing was talking to her. Then I heard something from the phone.

"_You two did WHAT!?_" It sounded like Edward. "_Put Alice on the damned phone!_" Oh boy. I get to talk to my pissed out brother and try to tell him that I know where his daughter is. This might take awhile.

I grabbed Rose's cell and out it to my ear. "Edward? I know where she is," I said in a soft voice.

"_How the hell can you and Rose lose someone?! All you had to do was stay with her!_" he yelled into the phone. It didn't hurt my ear but I had to pull the phone away from my ear so it looked like it did. Humans and their ear drums. All weak.

"Edward! The thing that took her before has her again! This time it looks like their in Voltarra! Calm down!"

"_Says the person that LOST my daughter!_"

"Hey! We were looking for clothes for her to wear! I have an idea on how to get her back!"

"_OK, tell us, you're on speaker._" Edward said. Yeah, he didn't yell at that part.

"OK. We have to get plane tickets to Ital, now," I said.

"_We're on that. I think Bella is already at the computer. Yeah, she just got the tickets. What else?_"

"We have to go to Voltarra and find the thing."

"Alice! I found Nessie's scent, but then it disappears. There's an unfamiliar scent there too," Rose told me.

"Where!" I shouted. I took notice that people were looking at me. "Where…is that cute pair of shoes you found?" I made up.

"Over here," Rosalie pulled on my arm and we made our way to where the scent was. I'm pretty sure that people have stopped watching us.

"Edward, Bella, are you still there?" I asked.

"_Yeah._"

"OK I smell it. I've smelt it before, when I went to go get Nessie from the cave."

"_It's probably the scent that was in Nessie's room when we found her window smashed,_" Bella said "_I have the tickets. You have to come to the cottage now. The flight is in five hours,_" she told us.

Rosalie and I ran out of the store, not even buying anything, and ran at human speed to my car. I hate it when humans are around sometimes.  
When we were in the car, I floored it. I'm surprised that we never get caught. We were at the cottage in ten minutes at least. I got out of the car and went into the cottage.

When we entered, we went and sat on the couch with Bella and Edward. I was concentrating on where Nessie was again. This time, I didn't see the black thing. I saw Jane.

I looked out shocked and Edward looked at me wide eyed.

"Jane has her," I said. "We need to get there now."

Everybody jumped up out of their seats and ran to get something that can cover us so the light won't shine on us, and then we ran to the cars.

Even though Edward and I drive like we just stole millions of dollars and we're getting chased by cops, the ride to the airport was long. We got out of the car and we headed toward the gigantic building. I remembered the passports. Bella had a book and the tickets she got from I have no idea where, which is strange because I would have thought that I would have seen. Edward had his iPod, Rose had makeup and a mirror and I had my phone. I think that I should call Jasper and tell him where we're going.

When we were in the building, it was loud. There would be no way that Jasper could hear me.

After waiting a long time, we got in the plane. I knew we would be waiting a while for take off so I took out my phone and called Jasper.  
The phone rang a couple times when he picked up.

"_Hello?_" he answered.

"Hey, Jazzy."

"_Hey Alice, where are you and Rose? The mall is closed and I thought that you would be home by now._"

"Something took Nessie again. Their in Italy. Rose, Edward, Bella and I are on our way to get her," I told him everything that happened.

"_OK. Alice just be sure that she's safe and that you guys don't do anything stupid OK?_"

"OK Jazzy."

"_I'll tell everyone where you guys are going so you don't have to call them._"

"OK Jazzy. I love you."

"_I love you too Alice. Be safe,_" he told me. We both hung up and then we were told to put on our seat belts, then the flight started. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**So there's chapter sixteen. You found out what the thing is and so did I. Honestly, I didn't know either.  
Just to let you know, I have the story that I wrote for English up. It's called 'Angela's Story.'  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm hoping to reach 100 reviews by the next chapter. Again, I'm not trying to be pushy.  
Yeah so right now, my life is boring execpt for the fact that my birthday and Chrstmas is coming up soon and that's about it.  
So I gotta go.  
Peace.  
Jadey**_


	17. Talking and Plane rides

**_OK! Here's the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer:  
Cora: Guess what?  
Me: What?  
Cora: I own Twilight!  
Me: What!? I want to own it!  
Cora: Chill Jade, I was joking.  
Me: OK...  
Cora: I'm going to be like Robyn and make you say it.  
Me: Fine... I don't own Twilight... but you don't either! Ha!  
Cora: Yeah, I know.... :'(  
(Thanks Cora for being oart of my Disclaimer!)_**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Talking and Plane rides

"**I ****love you too Alice. Be safe**_**," he told me. We both hung up and then we were told to put on our seat belts, then the flight started. This was going to be a long night.**_

Renesmee's POV

All that I remember is the thing pulling me away, and closing my eyes because the thing was fast. I really didn't feel like throwing up. I'm getting a sense of déjà vu right now.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a different place. By the pictures that grandpa showed me, it looked like Volterra. I have never been here before. I didn't know why we were here.  
I looked down at what I was wearing. It was different than what I was wearing before. It looked like Aunt Alice changed my clothing in my sleep. I was wearing a really long robe with everything all pink underneath. Uh, I hate pink.

I felt something tugging me somewhere. It was strong enough that if I wasn't walking, I would fall over and it would still be dragging me. I decided that I didn't want to be dragged so I walked.  
The rest was a blur. I don't really remember much besides walking. When I decided to pay attention, I saw a figure walk into the room.  
"Who are you?" I asked the thing or person that brought me here.

"Aw, you don't remember me. I bet that you'll remember Aro," the thing said. What did Aro have to do with this?

"Jane. You may leave now," Aro said.

"Yes master," Jane replied and then left the room. It was just me and Aro now.

"Hello again Aro," I said in a small voice.

"Hello Renesmee," he said back. This is the icing on the cake of my very long day.

Alice's POV (**Yeah, if I have to, I'll switch POVs**)

We were still on the plane to Italy. I was trying to see where Nessie was. Then I saw it.

Aro was there. He sent Jane out and now he and Nessie are alone. The vision was blurry because it was Nessie I was trying to see. At least it was better than before I wasn't able to see her. Anyway, back to the vision.

Aro told Nessie to sit, she obeyed. Nessie looked really scared and looked like she was about to burst out in tears. I was getting angry. I hated to see Nessie upset. Than the vision stopped for some reason.

"Edward, please tell me you saw that," I called over.

"Yeah I did. Why the hell would Aro get Jane to bring Nessie to him and why was her scent unfamiliar?" Edward questioned. I honestly had no idea.

"You tell Bella where she is because I know she's not paying any attention and I'll tell Rose, because she's to busy putting on makeup to listen to us."

"OK."

We turned to the people beside us and told them. To say that Bella freaked out was saying very little, and Rose, she actually growled and we're not even near the person she was angry with.

"Why the hell would Aro want Nessie? She's don't nothing wrong! I mean-" Bella was interrupted.

"Bella calm down, we're going to get her and she will be safe. Besides, there are sleeping humans here," Edward tried to calm her. Rose growled again.

"Rosalie, calm down," I told her as calmly as possible.

"How the hell are you so calm? I would be freaking out right now like Bella! How can you be so calm Edward? I'm freaking out and I'm her aunt!" Rose whisper- yelled.

"I'm trying to stay calm because there are humans on the damned plane and three- maybe four- freaked out and angry vampires wouldn't the situation right now Rose!" I whisper- yelled back.

"You can't stop me from growling," she told me.

"You're just lucky that Jasper didn't come," I shot back.

"Well both of you are lucky because you can't read people's minds!" Edward whisper- yelled at us.

"Why?" I asked.

"People are wondering what's going on and why we're stay up at. I mean, come on, people already think that we're weird at school, and now people need to think that we're weird and they don't even know us, and it's," he looked at his watch, "one o'clock in the morning! Normal people are sleeping now," he whispered to us.

Were we really on the plane that long? It didn't seem that it was that late. We were all silent. I decided to sees what was up with Nessie.

She and Aro were still talking. How long does it take to talk to someone, and what the hell did he want with Nessie? It was really starting to bug me not knowing yet.

Nessie looked like she was fighting off sleep. That when everything stopped. I was concentrating on Nessie still wanting to make sure that she was alright. I decided to stop for now.

"Alice, she fell asleep, she's fine, right now. They're not going to do anything to her, don't worry," Edward told me once again.

"What happened to her now Edward? Is she OK?" Bella asked. Wow, she's been quiet.

"She's fine, love. She fell asleep. We'll be there most likely by the time she wakes up," Edward told her.

"Alice, can you see what there thinking of doing?" Bella asked.

"No, and it's bugging me! They haven't made a decided what they're going to do. Swear, they need to get their facts right, and make sure that they have a plan what they're going to do. But I think they waited because they knew that I would be looking in and checking on Nessie," I told her. All this waiting was getting so boring, and then I saw someone that waking up to see what was going on.

"Pretend that you're asleep! Someone is waking up!" I whispered.

We all then fell into a fake slumber and I waited for the person to go back to sleep. Once they did, everyone 'woke up,' and started talking again.

This was one of the most boring plane trips ever.

* * *

**_OK, Thank you! I finally have 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, you are awesome!  
OK, here's the thing, I might not update until the day of my birthday, (in a few weeks!) because I need to write more chapters. I moght update on weekends though and I have this Friday off.  
Just to let you know, the story I wrote for English is up, and yeah. It's really a one shot, and according to Cora, it's sad. Just to let you know, the Disclaimer today is actually how we act sometimes. I act childish for my age sometimes.  
OK, guess what? I get to do more homework... fun. (says in a dead voice.)  
Might as well get to it. :(  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	18. Still on the Plane and an Argument

**_OK, here's the next chapter. Please note that the argument will be like over nothing. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:  
Christmas List:  
Twilight  
Edward Cullen  
Jasper Hale  
Emmett Cullen..._**

**_Robyn: Hey Jade, whacha doing?  
Me: Making my Birthday and Christmas List. It's not done though.  
Robyn: Let me see. (Reads the unfinished list.) You know that's never going to happen, right?  
Me: Can I at least dream? I know Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!_**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Still on the Plane and an Argument

"_**Pretend that you're asleep! Someone is waking up!" I whispered.**_

_**We all then fell into a fake slumber and I waited for the person to go back to sleep. Once they did, everyone 'woke up,' and started talking again.**_

_**This was one of the most boring plane trips ever.**_

Bella's POV

I was getting really pissed off. First, Nessie gets sick. Second, she gets kidnapped. Third, we find out that she's turning human. Fourth, she gets kidnapped again, by the Volturi! What the hell was this?

I pushed my shield out so I can talk to Edward.

_Do you think she's going to be OK? I'm really worried about her._ I told him.

Edward looked at me. I can see that he is worried too with everything that has happened in the last few days. It is so much to take in all at in a few days time.

"Bella, I know she's going to be alright. She our little fighter, but we still can worry, we just have to have faith that she will be OK," Edward told me. It was true. She is our little fighter with everything that is happening right now, and I couldn't be more proud of her.

I smiled up at Edward and then looked behind us where Rosalie and Alice were sitting. They looked like they were still pretending that they were sleeping, but I saw the smile on their faces. I knew that they heard what Edward had said and I knew that they were smiling because what he said was really sweet.

I checked what time it was, three- thirty in the morning. I looked up at Edward again and gave him a lingering kiss until someone coughed. I knew it was Alice. When we pulled away, I turned back at her and stuck my tongue out at her childishly and then turned back to Edward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He chuckled as I laid my head on his shoulder and we started and conversation in whisper so obliviously no human can hear. Alice and Rosalie would join in on the conversation too when they wanted to. I'm pretty sure that Edward can still tell that I still am worried sick about her.  
Which I thought of another thing, how the friggin' hell do you lose a child?! I'll deal with that later because right now, I just want to be with Edward with nothing besides Nessie to worry about.

Time went by very slowly and I couple hours later, when the human passengers were awake, we landed. Thank the lord that we had direct flights from the Seattle airport to Italy. I don't think that I could wait much longer to find Nessie. I can see that Edward wanted to get there fast too, along with Alice and Rosalie. I might as well forget about the shopping thing with them, but that was the last time I let them take Nessie out shopping.

I grabbed Edward's hand as we walked out of the plane's terminal and then we made our way out of the airport. I decided once that we were out of the building, that we would do what Alice and I did the last time we where here and highjack another car. Hopefully, the owner won't be back for a little while. The car was not a Porsche, but it was still yellow like Alice's.

Alice somehow picked the lock and started the car. We all hopped into it and Alice started to go crazy with her driving.

"It's not as nice as the Porsche," Alice said, "but at least it's better than nothing."

"Alice, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, hurry up or give Edward the wheel and check on Nessie!" I exclaimed.

Everyone but Alice looked at me. I bet they were as surprised as I was. I never would have thought to tell _Alice_ to hurry up when she's driving.

"OK, if you say so Bella," Alice said and then she stepped on the gas. I wasn't prepared for that so my head jerked back and hit the set. Edward and Rose just chuckled, as Alice was still speeding away.

"You really shouldn't have said that without thinking that she was actually going to do it," Edward said with a laugh.

"I thought that you still couldn't read my mind without my pushing my shield away," I said.

"I can't. Your face said it all," he told me.

I stuck my tongue out childishly again and Edward just laughed, again. I stuck my tongue back in my mouth and Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Can you two stop with the kissing and crap?" Rosalie asked.

"You mean public displays of affection?" Edward said back.

"Yeah, no one does that anymore."

"Name people who don't show PDA."

Rose looked like she was thinking for a few minutes. "Umm…."

"Exactly! You can think of any!"

"Shut up Edward."

"I'm just trying to show people that she's mine."

"One, people can tell. Two, if they can't make sure that hey see her finger. Three, if they don't walk around holding hands and have Nessie with you."

"One, what if they don't. Two, what if don't want to see her ring. Three, what if people think that we're dating and not married with a child. What if they think that they that Nessie is my cousin or sister?" This getting ridiculous.  
"Are you kidding me? Nessie has Bella's looks too and a blind person can tell that you two are married."

"Shut it Rosalie."

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right."

"No, I-" I cut him off.

"Can you two both be quiet!? I'm not mad, but the both of you sound like an old married couple, and Rose, don't tell us to lay off the PDA because I know for a fact that you and Emmett don't," I said. I knew I beat her there.

"Oh, she's got you now Rose," Alice taunted. She's been really quiet. I never thought that I would think that.

"Shut up."

"How about I said that we're here?" Alice said. I looked around. I really wasn't paying attention.

We got out and we started to take the familiar route to where we we're going.

* * *

**_Hey! I got this out really early! I hope you like it, and like I said, I told you the argument was over nothing.  
I have some news that I want to say, I want at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. If I know that leat five people are still reading, I'll continue posting new chapters. Sorry, but I have been really busy.  
Another thought that just came to my very empty mind is, I have no clue on how to end this story. (Don't worry, the story isn't coming to an end for a while, I hope.) Once I figure out somethings, I post a poll and see how I should end it.  
Thank you to the people that reviewed my last chapter. I really means a lot to me.  
I just wanted to let you know, that I might not post anything this weekend because I'm always busy this time of year. I think the next chapter I post will be on Sunday (12/14/08) or my birthday which is close to that date.  
Hey, guess what I get to do? More Homework! When will math homework end!  
Peace.  
Jadey  
P.S. Yeah, I know I have no life. I get told that a lot.  
P.P.S. Please read 'Angela's Story.' PM me or Cora, (if she doesn't mind,) if you want more details. Apperently, it's sad._**


	19. What the hell is happening?

**_You guys are amazing! I posted this really early, hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:  
Cora: Hey Jade, do you know what I want for Christmas?  
Me: No, what?  
Cora: To oen Twilight.  
Me: What!? That;s on my Christmas list!  
Cora: Then can I own Edward?  
Me: NO!  
Cora: Fine, but remember I'm the one that got you into Twilight.  
Me: OK, how about we agree on something.  
Cora: OK....  
Me:I own Edward and you own Twilight.  
Cora: NO! How about Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and everyone in it, BUT we can make stories about them.  
Me: Fine....  
(This is the longest Disclaimer I've ever done...)_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: What the hell is happening?

"_**Oh, she's got you now Rose," Alice taunted. She's been really quiet.**_

_**"Shut up."**_

_**"How about I said that we're here?" Alice said. I looked around. I really wasn't paying attention.**_

_**We got out and we started to take the familiar route to where we we're going.**_

Renesmee's POV

I woke up from falling asleep. I hope that Aro isn't pissed at me for falling asleep on him. I sat up and a blanket rolled from where my heart is in my chest, to my lap. I looked around to see where I was. I had a feeling that I'm still in Volterra, and my parents are coming, I hope. I want to go home. I then just realized that I was lying down in a bed. Why was there a bed in the palace when no one here sleeps? I let that escape my head and I got up. I went to the giant door and pushed it open. It was a heavy door. I was still trying to open the damn door a minute later. Once I got the door opened I heard Aro talking.

"Ah, hello Edward," he said. Edward? As in my Daddy? They came fast. How long was I out? I was able to slip my head through the door but not the rest of my body. I was able to see Aro, but not the person I wanted to see since a wall was in the way. I hope like hell that it's my Daddy and not some person with the name as him.

"Hello Aro," the voice said. Yay! It is my Daddy! I can tell his voice anywhere. He sounded so calm, why is he so calm!?

"What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here to Volterra?" Aro asked.

"Renesmee has gone missing. Alice saw a black thing and she said that it was Jane. The black thing has taken her twice now."

"I also saw her in this building. We need to take a look and find her," Aunt Alice said.

"I'm sorry, you can't do that," Aro said.

"And why the hell not, Aro?" Aunt Rosalie said with venom in her voice. At least I think that was her. Most likely because Mommy would say anything like that to Aro.

"We're cleaning, and we don't want anything being messed up right now," Aro said. Why the hell would they be cleaning, when the room is spotless? I know that Grandma Esme would envy this room because it's so clean.

I decided that I should bring my in before things start to get ugly. As I was pulling my head back, it started to hurt. I pulled my head back again and it didn't move. Maybe I should call for help, or better yet, just talk to my Daddy alone.

_Daddy! Help me; my head it stuck in the door and it's too heavy to move!_ I hope he heard me. _If you're going to look for me, I'll make your life easier and say that the room I'm in has a head sticking out of the door._

"Aro, I have to see something," Daddy said trying to walk passed Aro.

"I'm sorry Edward, you can't go back there," Aro said to Daddy.

"Aro, I know that she's here! I can read her mind!"

"Why do you have such heavy doors? Nessie's head is stuck in between the door frame and the brick wall that you call a door," Aunt Alice said.

I decided to try to yank my head back into the room. I stretched my neck out and pulled my head back, hard. I heard a loud thump and my neck crack a little, but I knew that it wasn't broken, just sore.

"Ow," I said. I realized that I said it out loud an Aro's head turns to look at me. Taking that now was the only opportunity that he would get, Daddy came running to me. He pulled the door open so that may head was free and pulled me onto his back. I held on to him for dear life, hoping that Aro or Jane or anyone else will do anything to take me away from my family.

All of a sudden, Jane was in front of Daddy and I and she did something. Daddy dropped me and fell to the ground. I was going down to my knees to see if he was OK when I was scooped off my feet and in someone's arms. I have a feeling that it was Mommy because she's not anywhere near Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. I looked around again and I saw her with Daddy. Who the hell was holding me? I started to thrash the person that was holding me. I decided to stop because my elbow was sore. I should think next time and not try to get out of the grip of a vampire and or trying to get them to let go of me by thrashing, I forgot that their bodies are like stone. Then I decided on something else….

"Ow…," I said. I saw Aunt Rosalie's head snapped from Daddy to me. If looks could kill, the person holding me would be dead.

"Alec, put my niece down, if you want to keep your head," Aunt Rosalie said menacingly. I didn't feel like this Alec person was going to put me down. OK, I don't even remember this Alec. We waited for a minute and Alec still had me up in his arms.

"Alec, I said, put my niece down, NOW!" Aunt Rosalie said with venom. I would hate to be Alec.

I see Aunt Rosalie starting to run toward me and Alec. Alec drops me and I fall hard on my ass. I start to stand up when Aunt Alice takes me and brings me to Mommy and Daddy. Daddy is now standing up and has me on his back again. I hug him tightly around the neck, but I know that I won't hurt him. I looked around again for what felt like the millionth time since I woke up. Then I noticed something….

"Aunt Alice," I started, "where are Jane and Alec?"

"Well, your other aunt is coming back now, and then Jane and Alec are off somewhere," Aunt Alice told me.

"And now, there's me," a voice said behind us. We turned around and saw Aro standing there.

"What the hell do you want with Nessie?" Mommy asked with venom dripping with the question.

* * *

**_I know that it's short, I NEEDED to leave it here, and this might be the last update for awhile.  
The reason why I posted this really REALLY early is because I got my reviews very fast. It was like five minutes after I updated, I had two reviews and I was like, wow. Thank you to Jessica-Elizabeth for reviewing, 'Angela's Story,' like I said, it's sad.  
Thank you to the people that reviewed, you should get something that you like, or a cookie.  
Just to let you know, the next update might be in a week and something days. I figured I'd let you know that.  
I gotta go because I have nothing else to say.  
Peace.  
Jade_**


	20. Answers and some Daddy Daughter time

**_OK, I got this out five days early. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:  
Me: ...I don't own Twilight...  
Robyn: What did you say!?  
Me: Nothing...  
Robyn: No, I heard you say, 'I don't own Twilight,' did you FINALLY figure out that Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Series?  
Me: I knew that, I just don't want to believe it.  
Robyn: Say it.  
Me: Again!?  
Robyn: Yep!  
Me: Fine... I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Answers and some Daddy Daughter time

_**"And now, there's me," a voice said behind us. We turned around and saw Aro standing there.**_

_**"What the hell do you want with Nessie?" Mommy asked with venom dripping with the question.**_

Renesmee's POV

"We know about Renesmee here turning human. I know that it's going to a few days until she grows down to the right size and height for a two and a half year old," Aro said. "We know that Renesmee will be and is too young to know about us vampires."

I looked at Aro with wide eyes. I think I know what he's implying, death. I know that I'm too young to be turned into a vampire the Volturi won't allow a two and a half year old vampire. The only other option was death. Aunt Alice told me that Daddy had to turn Mommy into a vampire because the Volturi said that since she was a human, Daddy had to change her or they would have to kill her. Of course she was changed when I was born because I almost killed her. I sometimes feel like I'm the devil child and that I shouldn't be here. I knew that Daddy wanted to get rid of me because I was hurting Mommy. I started to feel panic of the thought of dying.

"No," Daddy said, "you and the rest of you will NOT touch Nessie. She will remember not to tell anyone. Alice had informed me that she will remember everything."

"We cannot take that chance Edward. We need to keep the secret of the vampires and no human will know," Aro said looking sternly at Daddy.

"You know that we don't make exception," Aro shot.

"You made one for Bella!" Aunt Alice and Daddy said in unison. Aro looked exasperated but he was still arguing back and forth with Mommy, Daddy Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice. This went on for a few more minutes when Aro finally came to a conclusion.

"FINE! Since I gave Bella an exception and she didn't tell anybody, I'll give Renesmee an exception. If she doesn't tell anyone about vampires by the time she's fifteen, and even after that, she can't tell anyone, she can keep her life or become a vampire. So if she can keep us a secret for thirteen and a half more years, she can join us or keep living as a human, without telling a soul. If she can do that, we'll stop looking out to her if she's told anyone. But we find out that she told a human, she will die," Aro finished. I looked at my family and then I looked back at Aro.

"That should be easy," I said. So far, I lived my whole life knowing that my family is a vampire coven. "I mean, if it's OK with my parents?"

"Nessie," Mommy started, "we want you to live, what do you think the answer will be?"

"Yes?" I asked. Daddy nodded his head. I turned back to Aro. "You have your answer now Aro, and if you don't think I can do it, I'll just prove you wrong."

"Very well then. Just remember, if you even slip up once, we have your life."

"OK, I'll remember that."

"OK Nessie, I think that it's time to go home, and we hope that you this will be the last time we have to go searching for you because someone takes you," Daddy said. We walked out and went to the car that Aunt Alice stole. It was yellow and it looked like her Porsche. I wonder why she took it. We all rode back the airport in silence and got five plane tickets. We waited for what seemed like forever and then we boarded the plane. I sat with Mommy and Daddy while Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie sat in front of us. I decided to break the silence.

"I'm tired."

"You woke up from sleeping like, three hours ago when we were… there," Aunt Rosalie said.

"One of the many things that you're lucky about are you don't get jet-lag."

"Oh…never mind then," Aunt Rosalie finished. It fell back into a long silence again. I decided to take advantaged of the silence and I started to fall asleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't on a plane, I wasn't in a car and I wasn't at Grandma and Grandpa's house. I was in my bed and my parents were watching me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to make sure that no one came to take you again. We never want to go through that again," Daddy said to me. I nodded my head and started to get up to walk but Daddy was at my side and had me in his arms.

"I _can_ walk you know."

"Yeah, but knowing you, you would have fallen down. You have your mother's grace Nessie."

"Edward, hi, I'm right here," Mommy informed us.

"Sorry love, but it's true, she does have your grace," Daddy told her.

"I'm hungry," I said.

"Let's get you something to eat then," Mommy said. We walked to the kitchen and Daddy sat me down at the table.

"What would you like to eat Nessie?" Daddy asked me.

"Um, can I have some cereal please?"

"Nessie, it's three in the afternoon," Daddy told me.

"I'll eat cereal any time of the day," I said to Daddy.

"OK, what kind of cereal do you want?"

"Nessquick!" I exclaimed.

"Is that your favourite cereal, Nessie?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's chocolaty and good," I told him.

"OK then," Daddy said pouring the cereal into the bowl and getting to milk from the fridge. When he finished pouring the milk he got me a spoon and brought the bowl of cereal with the spoon to me.

"You know I could have gotten it for myself, Daddy."

"Do you know you're as stubborn as your Mom?"

"How?"

"You can in your own ways Nessie."

"I bet I could have gotten my own cereal **without** help."

"I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't let you."

"Why?"

"Because I like doing something's for you Nessie, now eat your cereal," Daddy told me. I picked up my spoon and started to mix my cereal into the milk making it chocolaty. I started eating it and I saw Daddy make faces as I was eating.

"Is something wrong Daddy?" I asked worried.

"No, don't worry I just can't see how you can eat that…stuff. It's all soggy and it looks gross," he told me. I laughed at him and continued to eat. When I was done, I picked up the bowl and started to drink the chocolate milk in the bowl. I put it down and Daddy was just looking at me.

"What?"

"Were you thirsty?"

"A little, but there was chocolate milk in my bowl," I told him.

"I noticed I'm pretty sure I put white milk into your cereal."

"You did! The cereal just turned the milk to chocolate! It was good!"

"I know I was being…" he trailed off.

"Silly?"

"Yes, silly. Make sure you don't go hyper now. I'll clean up and you going play."

"But I want to stay with you," I told him. Daddy got up from where he was sitting and crouched down to where I was sitting.

"I'll clean up and you go to the living room and we can do something together, is that OK Nessie?" Daddy asked.

"Yes. I love you Daddy," I told him.

"I love you too Nessie. Go to the living room and pick out something that you and I can do together." I nodded my head and ran off to the living room and I saw Mommy in there.

"Hi Mommy," I said walking over to her.

"Hi sweetie, I was just going to go find Daddy and talk to him for a minute, go find something that you and Daddy can go play with," she told me. Mommy kissed my forehead and walked to the kitchen. I went to the games closet and found the perfect game to play. It was my favourite, Candy Land. I set it up and waited for Daddy to come play with me. I waited a few more minutes and he came.

"Hey Nessie, sorry it took a little longer for me to come, Mommy wanted to talk to me."

"It's OK I know Mommy wanted to talk to you. Who do you want to be?" I asked pointing to the players.

"I'll be blue," Daddy said taking the blue player.

"OK I want to be red!" I exclaimed. We started to play.

Daddy and I were finished playing Candy Land about an hour ago. We played ten rounds I think. I lost track after eight. I won fine times and Daddy won three. We decided to watch some TV. I was wrapped in a blanket and cuddling with Daddy falling asleep again. I remember Mommy coming into the room and sitting with Daddy and I and I closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

I woke up again and saw that it was getting dark. I've been sleeping a lot lately it must be one of the side affects of turning human. I decided to get up and go find Mommy and Daddy. I got up and I started to walk. I was at the door when I tripped on something. There was nothing there. When I looked up, I saw Daddy at the door with Mommy. Mommy scooped me up and put me on the ground because I was still bigger than her. Daddy laughed.

"You know you're so much like your Mom? Right?" he asked.

"Did you trip over everything, Mommy?" I asked looking at her.

"Yep, I remember that," she told me.

"Oh, OK."

"Are you hungry? I guess that we have to start making supper now," Daddy said.

"A little."

"Than let go get you something to eat," Daddy said whisking me off my feet and bringing me to the kitchen and setting me down at the table.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Um, something that isn't that hard to make," I told him.

"OK then," he said and went to the fridge and got something. After I ate what Daddy made me, (eggs, he said that it was the best thing that he can make,) we were getting ready to go over to Grandma and Grandpa's house. Mommy was already there.

On our way there I asked Daddy why we were going to Grandma and Grandpa's house now. Daddy said that Grandma and Grandpa wanted to see me. That was good enough for me because I wanted to see them too.

When we came inside, Aunt Rosalie attacked me and brought me to the couch where Mommy, Grandma, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice were sitting. Uncle Emmett and Grandpa were on the floor. I was getting tired of being picked up all the time so went she put me down, I got up and sat on the floor in front of her.

"What are you doing Nessie?" Aunt Rosalie asked me.

"I wanted to sit on the floor with Uncle Emmett and Grandpa," I told her.

"OK then."

"We all sat around and talked. Aunt Rosalie started to play with my hair. It felt nice. I like it when people played with my hair. I talked with Uncle Emmett a bit. The strange thing is that he wasn't making any jokes of what I was saying, and he was letting me talk and he was being…serious. Aunt Rosalie must have talked to him about me turning human and told him not to make fun of me. I wonder if I've even told her how much I love her.

We all hung out of a little more when the door opened. I looked to see who it was but Aunt Alice told me to stay where I was. I heard voices and it sounded familiar. It's was Jacob and…

* * *

**_Chiffie! I hope.... OK people, like I said, I got this out FIVE days early and it's my longest chapter. Yeah I know it doesn't seem like it's long but it is.  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love them. I just need five reviews for a new chapter, that's all I ask for.  
Speaking of chapters, I might be able to update on my birthday which is Friday, (sorry I keep talking about it, I'm a little excited now, I hope your happy now Cora!). If I can without my Mom taking away the computer, I will AND mist likely there with be more updates when I'm on winter break.  
I have a idea, if anyone can guess how old I am turning, (NOT Robyn and Cora,) I'll give you TWO chapters. I will not say who right but you will know if you see two chapter insted of one.  
OK, I'll let you get back to your lives, and I'll leave you alone.  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	21. Charlie?

**_Yes, someone got my age right, on the second day. You're lucky I had a snow day today. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: What do I want for my birthday today? Twilight! But is that going to happen? No, so I don't own Twilight.... :(_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Charlie?

_**We all hung out of a little more when the door opened. I looked to see who it was but Aunt Alice told me to stay where I was. I heard voices and it sounded familiar. It's was Jacob and…**_

Renesmee's POV

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Mommy asked. Grandpa Charlie?

"Uh, let's go back to your house Charlie watch the game at there," Jacob said trying to get Grandpa out of the house.

"Bella? I didn't know that you were here, and who's this?" Grandpa asked clearly ignoring Jake. Daddy walked over to me and took me in his lap. I stayed there and played shy toward Grandpa Charlie, but the truth is, I'm really happy to see him.

"I think we have to tell him," Daddy murmured to everyone. I don't think that Grandpa Charlie could hear. I looked at everyone and they nodded their heads. I decided that I was going to do it.

I got up from Daddy's lap and walked over to Grandpa Charlie. When I was arms length away from him, I stuck out my hand for him to shake it. He took me hand and shook it then let go of my hand.

"I'm Renesmee," I told him. His eyes widen and he looked at Mommy and Daddy.

"Why does she have the same name as Edward's niece, and where is she?" he asked them.

"I'm her. I'm two and a half years old but I look eleven-ish."

"Is this some kind of joke? If Renesmee is two and a half, why the hell does she look eleven?"

"Does someone else want to fill in?" I called over my shoulder. Mommy got up and I went back to Daddy's lap. I snuggled up to him as he reached for a blanket to wrap around me so I wouldn't get cold. Jacob decided to go sit on the couch and watch what was going to happen. I stayed there in Daddy's arms and waited for Mommy to talk.

"Dad," Mommy said nervously. She looked over at Daddy and he nodded he head yes. "I'm not human anymore."

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?" Grandpa Charlie asked.

"I'm a vampire. All of us are vampires," Mommy said with caution. I got off Daddy's lap and went to Mommy. I was shorter than her now but I was taller than her this morning. Weird.

"I was half human," I told him.

"How does that make any sense? Was half human?"

"Nessie is not Edward niece, she's our daughter. I was human when I was pregnant with her."

Grandpa's face went very pale. He almost looked like a vampire himself.

"You weren't pregnant when I saw you a couple of months after your wedding," Grandpa said.

"I was pregnant for about a month and I almost died Dad. I'm just lucky that Edward saved me, or else I would be here," Mommy said looking at Daddy. She then looked at me. I hung me head. I don't like hearing that I almost kill my Mommy. I'm pretty sure that no one likes hearing that they almost killed their Mommy.

"I'm turning human. When you're half human half vampire, you grow at a really fast rate. I'm going to have to learn how to speak in full sentences again read again and write again. I'm growing down and in a couple of days I'm going to look that a two and a half year old again," I told Grandpa. He was just looking at me when I felt two arms gently wrap around my shoulders. I knew it was Jacob he always tried to comfort me by hugging me. I decided that I should speak again. "I'm going to remember everything that has happened since I was born. The worst part is that I have people from Italy watching over me every few days to make sure that I don't, 'break the rules,' by telling people about vampires."

"Dad, you can't tell anyone. Humans can't know about vampires," Mommy pleaded.

Grandpa looked around the room and his eyes landed on Jake and he started to speak. "You knew about this?" he asked.

"Yes," Jake answered.

"And you couldn't tell me because…" Grandpa trailed off.

"I couldn't tell you because I would get in trouble with the Volturi too."

"Volturi? What the heck is a Volturi?"

"The Volturi, Dad. They are the vampires that live in Volterra and they are look out for Nessie to make sure that she doesn't tell anyone," Mommy explained to Grandpa.

"If she does?"

"I'll die. They will kill me if I tell anyone. I spoke with them today, they were going to kill me if Mommy and Daddy didn't come," I told him in a weak voice. I was about to cry for some reason again. I turned around in Jacob's arms and cried into his shirt while he patted my back. He brought me back to Daddy and I was again placed in him arms.

"Do you want to go home Nessie?" Daddy asked me.  
"Yeah," I said in a shaky voice.

"Say bye to everyone, then we'll go," Daddy told me.

I did as I was told and gave everyone a hug goodbye. When I came to Grandpa, I just waved and walked out the door and waited a few second for Daddy to come outside.

When he came outside a few seconds later I jumped on him back and he started to run home. I was tried again and it was about two hours maybe since I last woke up. I closed my eyes and waited until we were home to open them again.

I realized that Daddy had stopped running and that we were inside the cottage.

"Do you want something to eat there Nessie?" Daddy asked.

No, I'm fine right now. I'm sorry that I made you come home early," I said apologetically.

"Nessie, look at me," Daddy told me. I didn't look up at him so he tilted my head so that I was looking at him, "You did not make me come home early, and you don't need to apologize to me. _I_ asked if you wanted to go home."

"OK, we do something together. Please?"

"OK, what do you want to do?"

"Can we play Candy Land again?"

"Yeah, let's go," Daddy said with a smile. I'm starting to think that he really like Candy Land more than I do. I gave him a hug anyway and pulled away from the hug a minute later.

"Just to let you know Nessie, I will play Candy Land with you _only_," Daddy told me. I knew that he read my mind but I smiled at him. We went to the living room and started to play Candy Land.

* * *

**_There you have it! The first one. I will have more to say the next chapter, so go read it... but you don't have to read what I say.._.**


	22. More Daddy Daughter time

**_Here's your second chapter_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... Stephenie Meyer does...._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: More Daddy Daughter time

"**_Just to let you know Nessie, I will play Candy Land with you _only_," Daddy told me. I knew that he read my mind but I smiled at him. We went to the living room and started to play Candy Land._**

Renesmee's POV

Daddy and I played Candy Land for a really long time. I forgot how many games we played, but, I remember that Daddy and I won a lot. I remembered that I was getting bored so we went to watch TV. Daddy held his arms opened for me to sit with him while I had a blanket wrapped around me. We watched TV until late. I remember the last thing that I saw on the TV was Hannah Montana. I like to watch it sometimes, but my favourites are the ones with Jake Ryan. I like his name because of Jacob. I swear that Daddy was laughing at one of the jokes that Robby Ray told. I smiled and closed my eyes then.

I had the dream again. The one with me being a vampire and we got along with the werewolves. I really wanted that to come true.

I woke up and saw that light was leaking into the living room. I looked around and saw that I was still in Daddy's arms. I looked up at him and saw him smile at me.

"Good morning Nessie," he said to me.

"Morning Daddy," I said in a groggy voice.

"Did you have a good sleep? You were up really late last night."

"Yeah I did."

"Do you want breakfast, or do you want to wait?" Daddy asked.

"I think that I will have breakfast now. I'm hungry," I told him. He smiled and lifted me up.

"I _can_ walk. You know that Daddy, right?"

"Yeah but I wanted to carry you Nessie," he told me setting me down on a chair.

"You treat me like a baby too much Daddy."

"Well, you _are_ partly my baby," Daddy shot at me.

"I am not a baby," I said as a matter-of-factly voice, "I and a toddler! There is a difference in that."

Daddy started laughing at me as he was making my breakfast. By the smell of it, it was pancakes. I wonder how he knows how to make them when he doesn't eat.

When Daddy was done cooking, he brought me everything that I needed with them. I thanked him and started eating while he watched.

"Why do you watch me eat Daddy?"

"I like to Nessie. I like sending time with you. Now, what do you what to do today?"

"Is today Monday?" I asked worried that I would be late for school.

"Your mother and I pulled you out saying that your going to be home schooled. You don't know how many kids at your school wish that they were you right now," Daddy told me. I forgot that I would have to be pulled out of school. I smiled and started eating again.

When I was done, I got dressed in something that Aunt Alice and Daddy would approve on. I know, shocking. I was wearing a pair of Garage skinny jeans with a belt. My shirt was designer. It was pink with all sorts of decorations on it.

I went to the bathroom to go brush my teeth when I started feeling sick again. I went to the toilet and threw up what I had for breakfast. Why was I puking again? Oh yeah, the turning human thing. Just a few more days and it will be over.

I brushed my teeth to make sure that the smell was gone and went to go see Daddy. I started walking out of the bathroom and I saw Daddy standing there.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked.

"I need to take you to Grandma and Grandpa's. Grandpa needs to check on you," he told me.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's still at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"OK."

"Let me get you some Tylenol, and you need to eat again."

"Why?"

"I heard you throw up again. I'll make you something that easy on your stomach, OK Nessie?"

"OK, I'll be there soon," I said to him. I headed back to my room when my cell phone started ringing. It was Aunt Alice's ringtone. I remember her outing 'Fabulous' by Sharpay from 'High School Musical.' I went to the phone and picked up.

"Hi, Aunt Alice," I said into the phone.

"Hey Nessie, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm OK, why?"

"I saw you throw up. Make sure that your Dad makes you toast. That usually settles human's stomachs."

"OK, is my Mommy still there?"

"Yeah, do you want to talk to her?"

"No, I just wanted to know. Did the Volturi see that we told Grandpa Charlie?"

"No. We're very lucky that they didn't. They were busy…having supper. So you and your parents don't need to worry, it's highly unlikely that their going to find out," Aunt Alice told me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You better get going Nessie. Your Dad is going to tell you that your brunch, I guess, is ready."

"OK, bye Aunt Alice."

"Bye Nessie, see you soon," she said before I hung up. I went to the kitchen and saw that Daddy was putting a plate of toast on the table for me.

"I heard what your aunt said. I figured that I should listen just in case."

"What else did you hear?"

"I heard that the Volturi didn't hear anything about last night. We are very lucky. Now, you have to eat, then we can go to Grandma and Grandpa's," Daddy said. I started eating again and when I was done, I had to have some Tylenol to help with my tummy problems. I hate this.

I was at Grandma and Grandpa's now after Daddy ran us here. I love it when Mommy or Daddy gives me piggyback rides. I saw Mommy and ran to her giving her a hug, but when I got to Mommy, I slammed into her. It **really** hurt, but I didn't cry, I just got up and gave her a hug anyway.

I was brought up to Grandpa's study so that he can see if anything was wrong with me. He was on the hone with Nahuel to make sure of everything. I was just fine, and I was going to look two and a half in a couple more days. I was aloud to go so I went downstairs when the door rang. I answered it and it was Grandpa Charlie, again.

* * *

**_OK, thank you to the people that said happy birthday to me, it means a lot.  
Sorry I didn't have these chapters out earlier today, my internet was being overly stupid and I was pissed at it. Shh. Don't tell my parents I'm on the computer.  
Yeah I had a snow day today so I finished this chapter and I started the next. I only got a bit done because I was hanging out with one of my neighbore's today. She's like my sister and I don't see her that often.  
Your next update should be soon, I hope.  
I don't have much left to say except THANK YOU for reviewing even if it was just guessing my age.  
I guess I'll let you get back to your lives and I'll get back to my parents.  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	23. Hey Charlie,

**_Hey, here's the next chapter, I ment to post this on Christmas, but I couldn't. Read bellow to ee why, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Hey Charlie,

_**I was brought up to Grandpa's study so that he can see if anything was wrong with me. He was on the phone with Nahuel to make sure of everything. I was just fine, and I was going to look two and a half in a couple more days. I was aloud to go so I went downstairs when the door rang. I answered it and it was Grandpa Charlie, again.**_

Renesmee's POV

"Hi," I said quickly.

"Hi Renesmee, is your, um, Mom or, uh, Dad here?"

"Yeah, I'll get them. Come in…" I trailed off.

"OK, thanks."

I ran upstairs to Grandpa Carlisle's study, where Mommy and Daddy were last. I knocked on the door and Mommy opened it.

"Hey Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Grandpa's downstairs looking for you and Daddy," I told her.

"Grandpa's up here Nessie," Mommy said. She must not smell him yet.

"I mean Grandpa Charlie, Mommy."

"Oh, I'll go get Daddy, and you go back downstairs, OK?"

"OK," I said and went back downstairs to the living room where Grandpa Charlie was.

"They are going to be here soon," I told him.

"OK…," Grandpa said. It was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes until Grandpa spoke. "Renesmee, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling sick," I told him. He moved away a bit. Yeah, that made me feel better.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was in shock."

"I figured that much, Grandpa."

"Pretend that you are me for a minute," he said. I did that. "OK, now, think about what I was told yesterday night," Grandpa told me.

I thought about it. It was really hard for him. He found out that his daughter has been lying to him for the longest time now; he found out that not only was his daughter a vampire, but her husband's side of the family is too. He found out about me. I was still pretending that I was him, and it felt really bad that his daughter and his best friend's son knew about this and didn't tell him. I was feeling bad now. I looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Renesmee, it's OK. I'm excepting it slowly. Come here."

Remember? I'm sick. I don't know if I'm going to throw up Grandpa," I reminded him.

"You remind me a lot of your mother, do you know that?"

"I do now," I said as Mommy and Daddy came down the stairs.  
"Hey Dad," Mommy said. Daddy came over to the same couch as me and put me on his lap. I snuggled up to _my_ Daddy. I can tell that I was getting younger by the way I'm thinking.

"Hey Bells," Grandpa said.

"Not that I don't like seeing you here, what brings you here?"

"I thought that I should come and see how Nessie's doing. I feel like I haven't been a good grandfather. I barley saw her and I should have made a better attempt to."

I looked at Mommy and waited for her to say something back to Grandpa.

"Dad, it's not your fault. We didn't make an attempt to see you either so don't blame yourself."

"I also came here to see how Nessie's doing. I knew she was sick because Jacob told me that much. I also she looked really upset last night. I wanted to know if she was OK," Grandpa said looking at me. I didn't want to talk so I looked up at Daddy and gave him my answer.

"She's fine. She's feeling a little sick, but she should be better in a few days," Daddy told him.

"How would you know?" Grandpa asked.

"I can read minds. I can only read Bella's when she wants me to though," Daddy explained. Grandpa looked like he was sick himself. "It fine Charlie, I didn't read your mind… much," Daddy said the last part quietly so that Grandpa couldn't hear. Mommy looked over at Daddy and gave him a face of shock. Did Grandpa not like Daddy before?

"Edward, sorry if you ever, _heard_ anything before…." Grandpa trailed off.

"I did, and none taken."

"Well Dad, we need to take Nessie to Carlisle again. We need to see if she's going to be healthy sooner," Mommy told him.

"It's OK. I have to go anyway. I just dropped by to see if Nessie was OK, and try to clear up some things. I'm still confused."

"We'll tell you more later if we can, Dad."

"OK, bye," Grandpa said as he left. I grabbed Daddy's hand and we started to head back up to see Grandpa Carlisle.

We were up by his study and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard him call. Daddy opened the door and I saw things lying out on a cot. I have absolutely no idea how he was a cot up in his study in no time. I saw that he had the phone with him. I have a guess that Nahuel is on the phone with Grandpa to make sure that everything is running smoothly.

"Come here Nessie, this is going to be like a checkup that you would get at a doctor's office, but instead, you're here in my study and Nahuel is going to talk me through everything. Is that OK with you?" Grandpa asked. I nodded my head and went and sat on the cot. Daddy followed me.

"OK Nessie, we need to test your reflexes. I'm going to tap you with this rubber hammer, and…." Grandpa started to explain. The checkup went well. I talked with Nahuel and told him how I was doing. I was watching Grandpa and Daddy while everything was happening and then I noticed that Mommy wasn't there.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" I asked.

"Mommy can't be in here right now, Nessie," Daddy told me. I turned around and saw that Grandpa had a needle. I started to scream.

"Nessie calm down. It's just a needle," Daddy told me.

"_Just a needle?!_" I yelled, "That thing goes into someone's blood stream, leaves some chemical in there, or they take blood out of you! It also **PERICES** you!"

"Renesmee, calm down or else we're going to have to get your uncle to come in and make you calm down," Daddy said coolly.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Hey Jasper! Can you come here for a minute please?" Grandpa called. Seconds later, Uncle Jasper was in the room.

"I see why you need me," he said while I was still freaking out.

"Can you…?" Daddy said.

"I'm on it Edward," he told Daddy. I started to feel tired but I was fighting it.

"NO, NO… No…. no…………………. no…………" I tried. I was too tired. Curse you Uncle Jasper and your power.

"Jasper, why are you putting her to sleep?" a voice that sounded like Daddy asked.

"I thought that it would be easier for you," I think it was Uncle Jasper answered.

"Jasper! I needed her to be awake for more tests we have to do!" Nahuel said over the phone, at least I think it was Nahuel. "I'm going to go. Bye."

"Well, uh, you can give her the needle now Carlisle and Edward, you can bring Bella hunting with you. She might be awake by the time you get back."

"Jasper, I'll give you thirty seconds to run," Daddy said. I zoned out completely after that.

* * *

_**I had this chapter done for a while now, but I've been really busy, and I was about to post this last night, but before I could've pressed the 'save,' my laptop decided to be stupid and turn off. So this is your late Charistmas present for me.  
For the people that are deadly afraid of needles - like me - sorry I put it in. The chapter needed to be longer and I thought that Jasper isn't in a lot of them. Speaking of people that aren't in a lot of my chapters, I'm STILL trying to find a way to put Jacob in... it's hard when you make your stories up on the spot like me instead writing it down like Robyn. I'm also trying to find a way to put Emmett in too.  
Thank you to the people that reviewed. Remember, I only need FIVE reviews then I'll be posting ASAP.  
I might not be updating as much as I like because I'm so busy this time of the year, but I think that can get a few up.  
I gotta go. I hope that you're having a good Christmas break, (and if you don't celebrate Christmas, a good winter break.)  
Peace.  
Jadey**_


	24. What?

**_I actually JUST finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I have have to do is keep remeinding myself that I don't own Twilight, but I do own the plot to THIS story I'm writing._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: What?

_**"Jasper! I needed her to be awake for more tests we have to do!" Nahuel said over the phone, at least I think it was Nahuel. "I'm going to go. Bye."**_

_**"Well, uh, you can give her the needle now Carlisle and Edward, you can bring Bella hunting with you. She might be awake by the time you get back."**_

_**"Jasper, I'll give you thirty seconds to run," Daddy said. I zoned out completely after that.**_

Renesmee's POV

I woke up after what felt like an hour. I sat up and tried to figure out where I was when someone came into the room. I turned to see who it was, Uncle Emmett.

"Hi Uncle Emmett," I said in a groggy voice.

"Hey Nessie, how are you feeling?" he asked. This was not like him.

"I'm still not feeling well, why are you asking?"

"I'm just as worried as the rest of the family. I want to know how you're doing. Anyway, I might as well tell you that your dinner is ready," he informed me.

"What time is it? Last time I checked it was sometime after one in the afternoon. How long was I asleep, Uncle Emmett?"

"Well, when Charlie left, it was around one – thirty, then you went to Carlisle's study around that time too, I heard you scream around two – thirty, Jasper went up around that time and then your Dad chased him out of the house around two – thirty five. It's now," he looked at the clock, "six o'clock. You've been asleep for awhile now"

"It looks like I'm not going to sleep early tonight."

"Your parents are cool; they will most likely let you stay up until you decide to pass out."

"OK… I think I want to get dinner now," I said starting to get up. Uncle Emmett then stopped me.

"Here, get in my back and I'll bring you downstairs."

"I _can_ walk."

"Yeah, but I'm going downstairs and you stay look tired."

"Fine," I said. I lifted my arms up when my right arm, **(I'm left handed so I'm going to make Renesmee left handed too,)** started to hurt. "Ow."

"What's wrong, Nessie?" Uncle Emmett asked. I had to get used to the fact that Uncle Emmett was not being his silly self. I hate that everyone is treating me differently now.

"Did Grandpa give me the needle?" I asked.

"From what I've heard, yes."

"OK. I know why my arm hurts now," I told him. I wrapped my left arm around Uncle Emmett's neck and he brought me downstairs.

When we were downstairs, I saw Mommy and Daddy sitting on the couch talking with Grandma and Grandpa. I was brought to the table were I saw something that I have never eaten before. It was pasta, but it was… yellow. I picked up my fork and poked it. Sure I knew how to eat, but I have never seen this concoction before.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" Aunt Rosalie asked coming in the kitchen.

"I'm trying to figure out what this is…," I told her.

"I think your mother said it was macaroni and cheese," she said looking around for something. "Here it is, the box says, _KD_. I think that you should ask Jake, he's the one that told your Mom to make it for you," she told me. I stabbed the macaroni with my fork and then cautiously brought it up to my mouth. I put it in my mouth and started to eat it. It was good. I started to eat the rest that was in my bowl while Aunt Rosalie watched me.

"How do you eat that stuff? I feel sick in the cafeteria watching the other kids eat."

"Like this," I said and putting the last fork full of this, macaroni and cheese in my mouth.

"You're lucky I love you and your sick, or I might-" she was interrupted by Daddy walking into the room.

"Rose, if you like your hair blonde, don't finish that sentence. Hey Nessie," Daddy said coming over to me.

"You're no fun Edward," Aunt Rosalie said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Did you like your dinner?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah, it was good, now I'm all full," I told him.

"Great, now we have to get Jacob here," Daddy said.

"Why?"

"Because there's a pot with more in it, and vampires can eat… that," Daddy said with a face.

"Yay! That means I get to see my Jacob!" I exclaimed while Aunt Alice walked in.

"I called Jake for you Edward; the future disappeared so I figured that he was going to come over anyway. Most likely, he'll eat almost everything in the house," she told Daddy. I was getting excited for when I get to see my Jacob. I always do. Mommy walked in and sat down with Daddy and me when Aunt Alice left the room.

"Did I hear that Jake is coming over?" she asked.

"Yeah! Do you know when he's going to be here Mommy?" I asked back.

"Soon I think, I'm not sure," she told me. The door bell rang and I ran to go see if it was him. I opened the door and found my Jacob standing there. Was it just me or did I shrink even more when I was asleep? Jacob looked like a monster because of how tall he is. I gave him a hug anyway. When I pulled away from the hug, Jacob wasn't smiling; he always smiles when I gave him a hug, what's wrong?

"Hi Jacob," I said. I was still smiling because I was happy to see him.

"Hey," he said. His voice was monotone and he didn't look happy. I was becoming sad. I don't like seeing people sad  
"Is there something wrong? Please tell me what," I begged.

He looked at Daddy and he nodded. What was he nodding about?

"Renesmee, come to the couch with me," he said. I walked to the couch and sat down while Jacob sat on the other. "I have something I have to tell you," he said, he face not looking happy.

* * *

_**What do you think Jacob is going to say? It's not one of those, 'If you guess right, I'm going to..." things, I just want to know what you think. And people, I think that you might be mad at me the next chapter, but I'll promise you something in the next chapter.  
I got this chapter out earlier than I thought, yay!  
I don't have much to say but, thank you for the reviews, and I need five more for the next chapter.  
OK, that's all.  
Peace.  
Jadey!**_


	25. We're what?

**_Hey! Happy New Years! Well actually, it's New Years Eve right now. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:  
Me: Yay! Guess what!  
Robyn and Cora: What!?  
Me: I own Twilight now!  
Cora and Robyn: No you don't.  
Me: Shhh! (Points at you) (Insert your name,) doesn't need to know that I don't. We all know that the great Stephenie Meyer owns all...._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: We're what!?

_**He looked at Daddy and he nodded. What was he nodding about?**_

_**"Renesmee, come to the couch with me," he said. I walked to the couch and sat down while Jacob sat on the other. "I have something I have to tell you," he said, he face not looking happy.**_

Edward's POV

As Jacob asked Nessie to sit with him on the couch, I listened. I had to make sure that she won't throw a big fit when she finds out the news.

**(Bold: Jacob, **_Italics: Renesmee_**)**

"_What is it Jake_?"

"**I came over when you were sleeping earlier.**"

"_So, there's nothing big about that. You have this serious look on your face. Is there more you have to tell me?_"

"**Yeah, there's more.**"

"_Well, what is it?_"

"**Um, your parents told me, um-**"

"_Jacob, just spit it out already!_"

"**You're moving.**" There was a small silence after that.

"_I'm what?_"

"**You're moving.**"

"_Why didn't my parent tell me themselves?_" I wanted to Nessie, but someone wouldn't let me… or Bella.

"I told them I would tell you. There's one more thing too." There was another thing? I tried reading his mind.

_Pi is 3.14159. Its square route is, 1.570795. Some members from the Quileute Tribe can turn into wolfs. Edward, stop trying to read my mind, because you won't get any information until I say it. I will keep repeating it until I think you've stopped trying to read my mind._  
That was no help. I already knew what Pi is and its square route and I already know that some of the members from the Quileute Tribe are werewolves.

"**I can't go, so we need to see other people for now.**" I swear I heard Nessie's heart stop. She's going to think that I told Jacob that I told him that he couldn't come.

"_What!? No! Jacob, I can't! No!_" I can tell that Nessie's was getting hysterical, and then I heard her shouting at me in her head. It was getting harder to read, but I could hear this loud and clear.

_Dad! How could you!? I'm never talking to you again!_

I stopped listening after that and I went to see her. I hate the fact that Nessie's upset, but she shouldn't talk or think like that.

**(OK, the font will be back to normal.)**

"Renesmee, I didn't tell Jacob that you needed to see other people. That would make me a hypocrite! That was Jacob's decision to tell you that!" I was angry. I heard Bella coming from where ever she was. She came to my side and was trying to calm me down.

"Nessie, I was offered to go with you!"

"Then why aren't you coming!?" Nessie was now in tears.

"I have my Dad! I have to help him since he can't walk!"

"OK, I think that this is enough, calm down or we're getting Jasper to come downstairs. Nessie, if you have to ask a question, ask calmly, no more yelling," Bella said. Nessie was still crying. I was still angry, but not with Nessie, I was angry with Jacob. She is his imprint! Of course she's going to give a damn if she had to leave, and now hearing Jacob say that he thinks that they should see other people, it's killing her.

"Jacob? Am I still your imprint?" Nessie asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, I'm going to try and see you as often as I can."

"Are we still friends, Jacob?" This was killing her inside.

"Yes, of course we are still friends, Nessie."

"Good."

"Renesmee, we promise that we're going to come back. Maybe when your thirteen we'll move back, but there are no promise it will be then," Bella told her. I was now calm but I didn't want to see Nessie lash out at me.  
"OK, Mommy," she said in a small voice.

Bella crouched down to Nessie and looked at her face to face. "I think you need to say something to Daddy. This is not his fault." Thank you Bella!

Nessie walked up to me. I crouched down to her height because she has really shrunk. "I'm sorry Daddy," Nessie said in a shaky voice. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Of course Nessie, are you OK?"

"Yes," she said quietly and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I want to go home Daddy." I looked at Jacob.

_Alice said that was something that she wanted from me, what is it?_

"She wanted to know if you wanted to… eat … the rest of Nessie's … dinner. She's full right now, and I don't think that she's going to want it when is hungry again."

"What is it?"

"Macaroni and cheese… or Kraft Dinner. Is there a difference between the two?"

"No, and where is it?"

"In the kitchen in the pot. Just take something to eat it with since no one else eats in the house," I told him. Jacob went to the kitchen.

"I'll stay here with Jake and you can go home with Nessie. I'll be home soon," Bella promised.

"OK. I love you," I reminded her.

"I love you too," she said back. I gave her a quick kiss and got Nessie. She hopped on my back and we started heading home.

We walked inside the cottage and went into the living room. I placed her in the couch and I turned to her and saw that she was still crying.

"Nessie, are you alright?" I asked

"I don't want to move Daddy," she said. I sat on the couch and pulled her into a hug. I tried to calm her down and it worked for now. "Why do we have to move, Daddy? I thought you liked it here."

"I do, it's just that we have to move around a lot so no one realizes that we don't age."

"Oh…."

"We have to come back to visit Grandpa Charlie and Jacob. You know that we will come back every once in awhile to visit."

"OK."

"Is there something you want to do?" I asked. Not a smart question to ask because her answer; let's just say that I don't know how to make them.

* * *

**_Hey! I hope you people have a happy New Year! Please don't mind my disclaimer, I had nothing to say... anyway, thank you for reviewing! I get T_****_EN more reviews then I asked for. I appreciate it a lot.  
I know that some people must hate me now because I broke Renesmee and Jacob up, but I will put them back together, so PLEASE don't hate me.  
I need help on where the Cullen's are going move so it may or may not take awhile. If I need to I'll put up an A/N chapter and then I'll replace it and I might make a second chapter if I have to. If you have a suggestion, please feel free tp PM or review. I check and read my reviews and I sometimes reply to them. Some of you already know that.  
I know I'm going to sound like a total loser saying - well typing - this but, I got the Twilight Soundtrack! I love it! If your still reading, and you have the Soundtrack, what do you think of Rob's song, 'Never Think'? I liked it. When I heard it in the movie I was freaking out. Yeah, I sound like a huge loser.  
Well, I'm goingto go because it's late where I I'm in Canada, and I'm tired. Remember, five reviews!  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	26. Cookies and Messes

**_Hey! I hope you had a great winter break and New Year, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer:  
Me: Now that's it's 2009, can I own Twilight?  
Robyn: No.  
Me: Fine._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Cookie and Messes

_**"We have to come back to visit Grandpa Charlie and Jacob. You know that we will come back every once in awhile to visit."**_

_**"OK."**_

_**"Is there something you want to do?" I asked. Not a smart question to ask because her answer; let's just say that I don't know how to make them.**_

Renesmee's POV

Daddy and I were in the kitchen. I asked if we could bake cookies, I don't know how to make them so Daddy looked up how to make chocolate chip cookies. He printed the recipe off and we started. Daddy told me that we needed eggs from the fridge, so I opened the fridge to find them on the top shelf. I tried to reach for them but I was too small now.

"Daddy, can you get the eggs? I can't reach them," I told him. I was too small to do anything now. I can't even reach the top of the fridge anymore, which made me frustrated.

Daddy got the eggs and I placed the recipe on the counter near the sink. We got the rest of the ingredients. Daddy went to wash his hands and I copied him. I don't really know why, but I'm looking up to Daddy more and more. I don't mean in height either.

I got the stepping stool that was near by so I can reach the sink. I reached for the soap when I found that the recipe was stuck to my wet hand. I tried to shake if off but when it did come off it fell into the sink where it got drenched with water.

"Oops," I said.

"What happened Nessie?" Daddy asked me.

"The recipe fell into the sink," I told him, "sorry Daddy," I said looking down.

"It's OK Nessie. I think that I remember what to do," he told me.

We added the ingredients into a bowl. Next we had to mix it and Daddy looked like he was going to be sick just looking at the stuff and I didn't want to touch it, so I grabbed the bowl and placed it at the mixer. I didn't know what button to press so I pressed a random one and the mixture went flying everywhere. I started to scream.

"Renesmee, turn off the mixer!" Daddy yelled. I look for the off button without something flying at my face so I just pulled the plug.

"Thank you," Daddy said. Right after he said that, we heard laughs coming from outside the kitchen. Both of out heads snap to see Mommy and Aunt Alice laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You and your father need to go look in the mirror," Aunt Alice told me. I started walking toward the bathroom when Mommy stopped me.

"Ah, no. You are not walking around the cottage covered in – is this supposed to be cookie dough?" Mommy turned to Daddy.

"Yes, love," Daddy said. Mommy turned back to me.

"You are not walking around covered in cookie dough. I'm going to bring you to the bathroom and you're going to take a shower while we clean up. OK?"

"Yes Mommy," I said. She picked me up and held me at an arms length distance. I know that she doesn't like holding me like that but I'm pretty sure that Aunt Alice would kill her if she got her new shirt dirty.

We were in the bathroom and Mommy placed me on the ground.

"Nessie, I'm going to get Aunt Alice to lay out some clothes for you. I know you're not going to sleep for awhile, maybe your aunt can tire you out,"

"OK. Can you make sure that you tell her not to pick out something, how do I say it… not to pick out something Daddy wouldn't approve of," I'm really having a hard time now with words. I hate being younger! I jumped into the tub and started the water.

Bella's POV

I walked out of the bathroom so that Nessie can wash herself and walked back into the mess that is the kitchen. I saw Alice still laughing at poor Edward and Edward staring daggers at her. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, trying to avoid coming in contact with dough.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Please tell me that you and Alice didn't take pictures, and no," he told me. I had to try lying. It hasn't improved since I was changed two and a half years ago.

"No," I said quickly.

"Bella!"

"Sorry! It was too funny! By the way, you need to clean yourself up; you still have cookie dough in your hair and all over your face," I said trying not to laugh.

"Ha-ha Bella. Next time I see you doing something funny, I'm going to take pictures of it."

"Edward, the reason why we took the pictures is because Alice and I are going to make a scrap book for Nessie, and we thought that you two trying to make cookies would be a cute memory."

"Oh, Alice, I think that Nessie needs you to go pick out her clothes now."

"And Nessie wanted me to tell you nothing that you think Edward won't approve of.

"You guys are fun suckers," she told us. I turned to Edward and wiped some of the cookie dough off his face since his beautiful face was still covered in it.

"How did you not know that she was going to press the wrong button? Couldn't you just hear what she was going to do in her mind?" I asked.

"That's the thing Bella, I could only little bits of what she was thinking," he told me.

"How does that happen? That's just not normal!"

"Remember love, we're not a normal family."

"Right, but I can still wonder. I mean, you were able to read her mind before, but now you can only hear bits and pieces of it.

"I don't know what's wrong, but maybe it's possible to grow a mental shield.

"I don't know, but I know one thing for sure."

"What would that be, love?"

"I need to hunt soon."

* * *

**_OK, I know that the title of this chapter gives away what's going to happen, but there was nothing else I could think of.  
Do you really think that Nessie's block Edward out of her mind like Bella? I don't know. It's pretty obvious, but I don't care.  
Thank you for reviewing my last chapter, like I always say, it means a lot to me. Remember, five reviews!  
I don't have much to say, so I'm going to leave....  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	27. Shrinking yet again

**_Hey! Read below! Sorry!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Shrinking yet again

_**"I don't know what's wrong, but maybe it's possible to grow a mental shield.**_

_**"I don't know, but I know one thing for sure."**_

_**"What would that be, love?"**_

_**"I need to hunt soon."**_

Renesmee's POV

I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and headed toward my room. When I got there, I saw Aunt Alice sitting on my bed and the clothes placed beside her.

"Aunt Alice," I called. I got no reply. "Aunt Alice?"

"Sorry Nessie. Here, put these on," she told me. I listened to her and went back to the bathroom and changed. I was wearing pajamas that are way too big for me. I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room to see Aunt Alice. She was still in the same spot when I got back.

"Aunt Alice, are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm, OK. Let's go see if your Daddy thinks that this OK for you to wear," she said grabbing my hand and walking out into the kitchen.

When we get there, it wasn't a mess like I had left it. Mommy was covered in cookie dough – looking sick – and Daddy was cleaning too until he went into deep thought. He turned to Aunt Alice and I and he nodded his head. I think Aunt Alice asked him something in her head.

"Are you sure Alice?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah," she told him.

"OK, go get her ready and we'll come tomorrow to talk about it."

"OK, come on Nessie, you're spending the night at Grandma and Grandpa's house," she said grabbing my hand again. I was really starting to shrink, I'm not smaller than Aunt Alice, and it's only been a few hours. I hate this.

Aunt Alice and I got everything that I needed. Then we started to head toward Grandma and Grandpa's house.

When we went inside, I saw everyone sitting in front of the TV watching some show. It didn't really sound interesting to me so I didn't ask what it was. I started to think about why was I here. I could barely make out anything anyone was saying.

"Alice, why is Nessie so much smaller now from a few hours ago?" Uncle Emmett asked. At least I think it was.

"She's been shrinking at a faster rate than we thought. Carlisle, did Nahuel say anything about it?" Aunt Alice asked.

"No. He just said that it wasn't normal, but what is normal in this family?" Grandpa said.

"Nessie will be a normal human soon enough," I think it was Grandma who said that.

"Yeah, but she has a vampire for a Dad along with the rest of his family, and remember that Bella is a vampire too," Aunt Rosalie commented. This conversation went on for awhile longer and I just zoned out completely.  
I don't know how long I was zoned out for but, I zoned back in when I heard someone calling me and waving their hand in front of my face.  
"Nessie, are you there? Nessie, are you going to talk anytime soon?" Uncle Emmett asked.

I shook my head, snapping back into reality.

"Yeah, sorry, I zoned out."

"Maybe you should go back to bed, Nessie," Uncle Emmett said.

"I'm, not tired, I just woke up a few hours ago."

"Then go upstairs and read something for a little. It's late," Uncle Emmett informed me. My head shot back to the clock. It was eleven forty-eight. I was usually asleep by now. Looking at the clock, I realized that I was getting tired. I tried to hide a yawn that suddenly came, but it was too late.

"Yep, go upstairs and try to sleep Nessie," Uncle Emmett told me. I didn't want to go.

"I'm not going to sleep," I mumbled lowly.

"Do we have to get Jasper again? I will, and you know that."

"Fine," I said as I started to head up the stairs, but Uncle Emmett came and picked me up and brought me up the stairs instead.

We reached Daddy's old room. It had a bed and everything that I need. Uncle Emmett set me down on the bed and got the pajamas set down near by. My only guess is Aunt Alice. Uncle Emmett handed me the set of pajamas and then left the room. I felt weird getting changed in a room that was all windows, but it was late, so no one would see me. I changed really quickly and crawled into bed.

I woke up in the morning to see that I was in my Daddy's old room still. I had that dream again. It was getting really weird, but I liked that dream. I looked around the room for the first time today and saw Aunt Rosalie sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" asked her, my voice still groggy.

"I heard you talking in your sleep. You're becoming more like your mother when she was human," she told me.

"I was talking?"

"Yeah… did you want to know what you said?"

"No, it's OK. I can live without knowing what I said," I told her.

"OK. Do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat?" I nodded my head realizing that I am hungry. It's really weird.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six-thirty."

"No, really. What time is it?"

"It's really six-thirty Nessie. Look," she told me pointing that the clock on the wall. I looked at it, surprised.

'It's really six-thirty,' I thought. Why was I awake?

"I'm usually sleeping for three… or four…," I trailed off trying to find the word.

"Hours?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," I said wondering how I couldn't remember that word. This was getting too weird for my liking.

"Well, let's go downstairs and get some… food… into you," Aunt Rosalie said reaching out for me. I stood up on the bed and headed for her when she froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Nessie," she said, "How fast are you shrinking?" I looked at her and then realized that I was smaller. My life sucks… right now. I hated that I'm still sick – well not puking thankfully – and I hated that I'm shrinking. All I know is I want my Momma and Daddy _now_.

* * *

**_OK, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I can explain.  
I have exams, (studders at the thought,) and I have been getting shit loads of homework. I'm sorry, but I put my education before posting things. My exams are tomorrow and Friday, so all next week, I'm off.  
Another thing is that I have been doing a lot more things then being on the computer. (I was on the computer a lot more before.)  
There's nothing much new, so I'm going to thank, InEdwardCullen'sArms, , Jaina Zekk621, lovbg8898, robyntwilight16, Vampires. Werewolfs. HP., C. Nessie and kate994, for reviewing my last chapter. Just remember, I need five reviews for the next chapter.  
OK, I'm, going to let you get back to your lives now,  
Peace.  
Jade!  
P.S. If I take too long to update, please PM me and I'll get it out ASAP._**


	28. Edward's POV

**_Hey, um... here's the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... sadly._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Edward's POV

_**"Nessie," she said, "How fast are you shrinking?" I looked at her and then realized that I was smaller. My life sucks… right now. I hated that I'm still sick – well not puking thankfully – and I hated that I'm shrinking. I want my Momma and Daddy **_**now**_**.**_

Edward's POV

Bella and I have been hunting for hours now. We left home when Alice and Nessie left, and it's now five-thirty in the morning. Nessie is spending the night at Carlisle and Esme's. It helps to know that we trust them, and we know Alice or Rose aren't going to take Nessie out shopping anytime soon. Bella and I have to start heading home soon. Bella won't say it but I know that she misses Nessie right now, and I know that she's worried that something is going to happen to her. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, its Alice. How far away are you from home?" she asked.

"About an hour by car, why?"

"Nessie is going to start freaking out when she wakes up, you and Bella need to come home now!"

"We'll be there Alice, just calm down," I told her.

"OK, bye," she told me quickly before hanging up. I ran to find Bella. It didn't take long because she was just finishing up a deer.

"Bella, love, we have to go home now," I told her.

She turned around and wiped her face off. "OK, let's go!" she said eagerly while grabbing my hand.

"Do you really miss Nessie that much?" I asked.

"Of course I do, she is our daughter, and she going though something… very unusual right now," she told me. I smiled at her explanation. She's so caring.

We got into the Volvo and speed off home. Bella still doesn't like going as fast as me, but she doesn't complain anymore.

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's at six-thirty and raced inside. Alice looked like she was waiting for us when we got in.

"Go, both of you. I sent Rosalie upstairs to see if she can distract her from freaking out," she told us.

"Has it worked so far?" I asked.

"Yes, that's why I called you to tell you to get your asses home as soon as possible," she said sarcastically.

"OK, let's start heading up Bella," I said grabbing her hand as we started walking up the stairs.

'_Three, two, one,_' Alice said in her head, and on queue, Renesmee started screaming. Yep, she sounds like a two and a half year old. Bella and I started to run up the stairs.

We entered my old room to find Nessie in Rose's arms, still crying. Bella walked up to her and took Nessie from her.

"Thanks Rose," she said quietly. Rosalie nodded and walked out the door.

I walked up to Bella and stood next to her, trying to calm Nessie down.

"Nessie, what wrong?" she asked. Nessie said something into Bella's shirt, but it came out muffled.

I tried to read her mind: …, I got nothing. Is it even possible to gain and mental shield? I started to think about it when it got quiet.

"She's asleep again Edward," Bella informed me. That's good.

"Let's head home, love," I said. We headed out of the room when I felt Bella's hand slip into mind. I turned her way and gave her a quick peck in the lips. She smiled and we walked down the stairs, with Nessie still in Bella's arms.

"That's why it got quiet, she fell asleep again," Rose whispered softly.

"Yeah, we're going to head home. Thanks for looking after her for we," Bella said quietly as we headed out the door.

Bella and I walked on our way home. We didn't want to run, we wanted to spend as much time as a family as possible. Nothing was happening to us, we just wanted family time even though one of us was sleeping.

We were almost to the cottage when I noticed that Bella was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking, love?" I asked. I still hate not knowing what she was thinking at times.

"Just this whole thing with Nessie turning half human," she told me. She let out a sigh and continued, "I mean we have to figure out where we're going to move, we're going to start school again when we move and Nessie will be starting school again soon. Carlisle and Esme are going to want to spend some time by themselves, and the rest of we will be in school. What if we get called in for a parent – teacher interview and Carlisle or Esme can't go?" she asked. I know that there is going to be more.

"She hasn't been called in for one her whole life yet," I told her.

"That because we haven't lived in one place for her to be called in for one," she retaliated. It's true. Nessie has been to a couple schools around Forks, (**A/N I don't really know how many schools there is, but pretend there are a few,**) and we home schooled her until she said that she didn't want to be cooped up in the cottage or at Carlisle and Esme's. By now, we've reached the cottage.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes, OK love?"

"OK, let's get inside," she said opening the door. We walked in and headed for Nessie's room. Bella set her under the covers and placed a kiss on her forehead, and then I did the same. We walked out of her room and sat in the living room. We flipped though the channels on the TV until we just settled on watching 'Romeo and Juliet.' Near the end – which was about ten-thirty – Nessie woke up and sat in Bella's lap. She stared at the TV but she wasn't really watching it. She looked like she was still tired, but didn't want to go back to sleep. She's stubborn like her mother. I picked Nessie up and brought her to the kitchen – which was now cleaned – and I started to me her some breakfast. I put in some bread in the toaster and the peanut butter out for her. The toast was ready and I spread the peanut butter for her before giving her, her breakfast.

"Thank you Daddy," she said quietly.

"Your welcome Nessie," I replied giving her a kiss in her forehead and sat down with her. She started to eat slowly and quietly. I can tell that she has something on her mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I made you and Momma come home early," she said with a shaky voice. _Momma_? She hasn't called Bella that in a long time. She looked down at her lap, but I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet mine. Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were teary.

"Nessie," I said, "we were going to leave soon. You didn't change the time we were going to leave. OK?"

"OK, Daddy."

"Now, no more tears and smile," I said. She gave me a forced smile, so I tickled her genially and she started to giggle. She then gave me a natural smile.

"There we go, now eat, be full," I said. Nessie still had a smile on her face.

"OK Daddy. I love you," she said in a voice that sounded like a two year old. I still have to adjust to her looking and sounding so young.

"I love you too Nessie. Now eat so we can spend sometime with Mommy," I told her and she started to eat.

* * *

**_I don't know why, but I like writing Daddy - Daughter time with Renesmee and Edward. I think that it's because there's like, none in Breaking Dawn. Oh well. One thing that I do ask is, if you're getting bored of my story, please tell me! I don't want people tp be bored!  
My exams are done! I was mad because I was up late, studying and the things that we were told to study, weren't even on the damn exam! Again, oh well.  
Thank you to, CrazyReading, JainaZekk621, Ms. Jacob Black, Falling Snowy Sky, twilightgal101, aemungarro91, bella-cullen1989, C. Nessie, pammym13 and robyntwilight16 for reviewing my last chapter. Terima Kasih to the reviewer that knows what it means! I already thanked you, but oh well, I'm thanking you again!  
Well, if you haven't already left because of boredom, thanks for sticking around, but I gotta go because I'm tired.  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	29. Spending time with people

**_Hey, there's not a lot to say but, here you go._**

**_Disclaimer: Stepheine owns all... not me :(_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Spending Time with people

_**"There we go, now eat, be full," I said. Nessie still had a smile on her face.**_

_**"OK Daddy. I love you," she said in a voice that sounded like a two year old.**_

_**"I love you too Nessie. Now eat so we can spend sometime with Mommy," I told her and she started to eat.**_

Renesmee's POV

I still had a smile on my face. I love spending time with my Daddy. I look up to him and Momma the most. I finished eating like Daddy said and went to wash my hands so I won't have any peanut butter on them. I walked to the sink when I realized that I was too short to reach. I then felt Daddy pick me up and he held me so that I could reach the sink.

When I was done, we went to the living room where Momma is and we sat down with her. She put on 'Cinderella,' my favourite Disney movie and I used to watch. The movie only got to the beginning until we had to out it on pause because someone was at the door. I ran there as fast as I can – without tripping – and opened the door.

On the other side of the door was Jacob. I smiled and hugged his legs. I still love my Jacob, which will never change. Jacob started to laugh and then he picked me up.

"Wow Nessie. Are you done shrinking yet?" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he picked me up and kissed my cheek. He carried me to the living room and sat on a different couch from my Momma and Daddy.

"What cha watching?" Jake asked.

"Nessie's favourite," Momma said.

"Cinderella?" Jake guessed.

"Yep," Daddy said. I cuddled up to Jacob and we watched the rest of the movie.

It was the afternoon when the movie finished. Jacob played with me for awhile until he had to go back to La Push. I gave him a hug after he promised to come back soon and play with me again. He said goodbye to Momma and Daddy and then he left. I walked to Momma and she picked me up and gave me a hug.

"Momma," I started, "one day can we go down to La Push. Please?" I asked.

"Nessie, Daddy and I can't go to La Push," Momma told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"We'll explain it when you're older, but right now, what do you want to do?"

"I want a story… please?"

"Go up to your room and we'll read a story," Momma told me. I ran to my room and picked out a story. I was lucky that we didn't get rid of the little kid's books. I picked out 'Sleeping Beauty' to read.

As I waited for Momma to come and read with me, I started to think of reasons why she and Daddy can't go into La Push. This was really bugging me.

Just as I gave up on thinking of reasons why, (I couldn't think of any,) Momma came into the room and sat on my bed.

"OK, what book did you pick?" she asked.

"This one!" I said proudly for some reason.

"You really like Disney today, don't you?"

I nodded my head and Momma started to read Sleeping Beauty to me.

I don't know when, but I fell asleep when Momma was reading. I keep having that dream. I don't know if it was supposed to mean something, or if I just really liked this dream. The truth is: I do like this dream.

Bella's POV

Nessie fell asleep during the middle of the book. I stayed with her for awhile, while she slept. I don't spend as much time as I would like to with Nessie. I miss her a bit.

I stayed with Nessie for a little while longer and then I had to get up and do some things.

I got up and put Nessie in a more comfortable position to sleep. She was sleeping in an almost up right position, and her neck was hanging down. I really didn't want her neck to hurt when she woke up so I positioned her so that she was lying down.

I walked out of Nessie's room and headed toward the living room where Edward was watching something on the TV.

I walked into the living room and saw that Edward was still sitting on the couch, watching whatever he was before.

"Hey," I said as I sat down with him.

"Hello love," he said back before giving me a kiss. I still love the sound of he velvet voice.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Just something about the Spanish Influenza. Some of the facts here cannot be trusted. Most of them are wrong," he informed me.

"Were you able to hear anything from Nessie's mind?"

"No, it strange. Do you even think that it's possible to gain a mental shield like you have?" he asked me.

"I really don't know Edward. I'm really confused about a lot of things right now."

"It's OK love we're going to figure everything out. It is confusing though."

Edward gathered me in his arms and we stayed like that from awhile. We talked for a little, but we were mostly silent.

"So, I was thinking of places of where we could move," Edward started.

"And where would one of those places be?" I asked

"In Vancouver."

"Why?"

"I wanted you see what its like," he told me.

"OK, will we still be able to see Charlie and Jake?" I asked.

"We will. We just have to be on breaks and it's most likely going to be when Nessie is still little. I don't think that she can go awhile without seeing Jacob," Edward said.

"I think you might be right about that," I said before giving him a kiss. I also still loved kissing Edward.

He pulled away much too soon to my liking and saw the look on my face. He gave me a sweet peck on the lips and smiled at me.

"I can hear Alice coming," he said pulling me up with him to get the door.

* * *

**_Someone said that I didn't really make Edward and Bella seem like they love eachother. I realized that I didn't so I want to thank you! I really don't have much to say but I've written up to chapter Thirty-one. So I need five reviews for the next chapter.  
Speacking of reviews, I want to thank, JainaZekk621, bella-cullen1989, twilightgal101, Blackgrrl92, ReadingCrazy, lovbg8898, aemougarro91, Falling Snowy Sky, KristalWhitehead, C. Nessie, pammym13 and robyntwilight16. I love you all, and thank you for reading and reviewing. I need at least five reviews for the next chapter.  
So, I'm going to go.  
Peace.  
Jade!_**


	30. On a plane again

**_Hey, the same as usual, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I really owned Twilight, would I be here right now?_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty: On a plane again

_**"I think you might be right about that," I said before giving him a kiss. I also still loved kissing Edward.**_

_**He pulled away much too soon to my liking and saw the look on my face. He gave me a sweet peck on the lips and smiled at me.**_

_**"I can hear Alice coming," he said pulling me up with him to get the door.**_

Bella's POV

We're in the Seattle airport, waiting for our plane. Nessie is sitting in my lap, and Edward is right next to me. Jacob and Charlie came to see us off. Billy wasn't able to come. He's sick, but we told Jacob to tell him to get well soon. The rest of the Cullens left to Vancouver two days ago so that they could get everything set up for Nessie went we arrive.

"You know I'm going to miss you guys, right?" Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad, we're going to miss you too. You also Jake," I said.

"Make sure you guys visit," Jake said looking at me.

"We will, don't worry." We stayed there talking for a little while longer. We stopped when our flight was called to board. Nessie and I hugged Charlie and Jake while Edward just shook there hands. Edward took Nessie onto the plane while I said my last goodbye to Charlie and Jacob.

"I'll call when we're there," I told them before I left.

"You better. I'll miss ya Bells," Charlie said and hugged after Jacob. I then left and boarded the plane.

On the plane, I looked around to the first class area to find Edward and Nessie. That's Edward for you, but I love him either way.

Once I found them, I saw that Nessie was sitting on Edward's lap and reading her story from her carry on. It looked like, 'The Three Little Pigs.' I smiled and went to sit down with them.

"- and the Big Bad Wolf said – Oh hello love," Edward said giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Daddy! What does he say?" Nessie said.

"Wait a minute Nessie, do you want to read it, love?" Edward asked.

"No, I want to hear what the Big Bad Wolf has to say," I said with a smile. He gave me a face and started reading to Nessie again. The first half of the flight was spent with Edward or I reading to Nessie when she was awake, or if she was sleeping, it was just Edward and I sitting there, holding hands and talking enjoying each other's company.

Nessie woke up an hour after she fell asleep and was cuddling in my arms. Edward was reading something about pianos, I think and I was reading my favourite book, Wuthering Heights. While I was reading, Nessie started to squirm. I looked at her and I could see that she was really bored or hungry.

"What's wrong Nessie?" I asked.

"I hungry Momma," she told me.

"Can you wait for the lady to come with some snacks?"

"Yes," still not looking quite happy.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked again. She didn't answer for a few minutes. I looked at Edward. He looked frustrated because he can no longer hear her thoughts. Apparently, you can gain a mental shield.

"I want to go home Momma," she finally said quietly.

"We are going home Nessie," I told her. This is really hard for her since this is her first time moving.

"No, it's the other way, Momma," she said pointing to the opposite way the plane is going.

"Nessie, we're going to a new home," Edward tried.

"I don't want to go. I want to go back," she said with her bottom lip quivering. This is killing me. Just then the stewardess came up to our seats. She had blonde hair and is really skinny.

"With you like anything?" she asked with a sickly sweet voice looking at Edward. I tried hard not to growl at her. For some reason, I saw a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the cart she has her. Nessie would like that. I told Edward in my head quickly.

"Can we have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and milk with a straw please?" Edward asked in his beautiful velvet voice.

"Of course," she said in that sick voice again. She gave the items to Edward. "Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked. For some reason, she reminds me of someone…

"No thank you," he said to her. She then turned to me and still had that smile on her face.

"What about you, ma'am?" she asked in that voice so that she didn't sound like she was attracted to Edward.

"No thank you, I'm fine," I said politely.

"OK, by the way, call me if you need _anything_. Just call Lauren and I'll be there," she said. That's who she reminded me of!

"Thank you, we'll call you if we need anything," Edward said. That's when Nessie decided that she didn't want me.

"Daddy!" she cried and reached out for Edward. Edward took her and sat her on his lap. I looked at Lauren and her eyes grew wide.

"OK, bye," she said quickly, her sweet voice gone. I turned to Edward.

"She didn't recognize us did she?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled.

"She thought that we were just dating and that Nessie was my niece. She thinks differently now," he informed me.

"Good," I said. Edward just looked at me. "Good, 'cause she can never have you," I told him. He leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Nessie said, clearly not bothered that Edward was kissing me.

"OK, would you like your sandwich Nessie?" Edward asked.

"Yes please," she said in her cute little voice. Edward gave her half of her sandwich and some milk and she was off to sleep. I looked at him and smiled.

"Are we making sure that we don't have to call Lauren again this flight?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said popping the 'P.' I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"Good, because I love you too." The rest of the flight was basically the same as the other half, but without Lauren.

* * *

**_Yeah, so I was bored so I added Lauren, what do you think? I'm actually writing Chapter Thirty-Three right now so you might get two chapters the next time I update, depends on how I feel. Right now, I'm trying to make chapter Thirty-Three the longest chapter.  
I'm just going to say that I don't need five reviews anymore because I know that people are reading and... yeah. But I am going to thank you if you do. Right now I'm going to thank, JaniaZekk621, KristalWhitehead, Blackgrrl92, twilightgal101, Mimaindi, C. Nessie, robyntwilight16, bella-cullen1989, lovbg8898 and emmettsgirl. Thank you for reviewing, I love getting them. I have one more thing to say about reviewing, if there are anyone that hates this story and are actually still reading, don't review because I don't want to read what you have to say.  
Last thing, 'Angela's Story,' do you think that I should take it off? It's up to you if you want me too. It's kind of a personal story because I was thinking of my Grandfather when I was writing it, then I turned it into a short story for school. Just tell me if youwant me to take it off.  
Yeah, so I'm going to finish Chapter Thirty-Three and then I'm going to bed. (Yay! I don't have homework!)  
Peace.  
Jadey_**


	31. Just moving in

**_Hey, before you read, I'm going to tell you that this is just i filler chapter. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... but I can dream._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Just moving in

_**"Yep," he said popping the 'P.' I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.**_

_**"I love you," I reminded him.**_

_**"Good, because I love you too." The rest of the flight was basically the same as the other half, but without Lauren.**_

Renesmee's POV

We have been living in the new house for a few days now. It doesn't feel like home yet. I still want to go back to Forks. I miss my Jacob and Grandpa. Momma and Daddy said that I will get used to living here.

The new house has a downstairs, a main floor and an upstairs. Momma says that she wants to turn the downstairs into a play area for me. I'm going to have a big place to play in. She told me and Daddy that she and Auntie Alice are going to fill it with toys and a whole bunch of stuff. For someone that doesn't like shopping, it sounds like she's going to buy a lot of stuff, and knowing Auntie Alice; we're getting new clothes too. As long as I don't need to go, I'm happy.

The main floor has a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, laundry and a washroom. I don't think that Momma and Daddy are going to use most of the rooms on this floor. When I first walked in the first thing that I saw was the kitchen. It's a really big kitchen. I like the shiny fridge the best. It had a table and three chairs along with everything a kitchen had. The next thing that I saw was the dining room. It already had a table with chairs. I think Auntie Alice has been here. The last thing that you would see on the main floor is the living room. It already had a couch with a big TV. It has a back door that shows that we have a backyard and in it, there is a tree house, a picnic table, sand box and other outside toys. I don't think that I'm going to be bored for awhile. There is a computer desk near the door. I really don't care what the laundry room looks like, so I'm not going to say anything. The washroom had a toilet, sink and a small shower for some reason.

Upstairs has five doors. There was Momma and Daddy's room, my room, two guest rooms and a bathroom. My room is bigger than my last room. I like how big it is, and it looks like a Barbie room. I already have lots of toys here and I have a big bed. I have a picture of Momma, Daddy and I on my night side table. It looks like the one that I have in my locket. My walls are pink and purple and had pictures of Barbie, Kelly, Ken and there rest of them. (**A/N Sorry, I used to love Barbies, and it was the only thing that could think of.**) I have two toy boxes filled with dollies and clothes to play dress up. Next the toy box with the dresses, there's a huge shelf stacked with books. I haven't been to Momma and Daddy's room because I don't really need to go there. The two guest rooms look the same. They have a big bed, a book shelf and a night side table. That's boring compared to my room. The last room is the bathroom. It has a big Jacuzzi tub, two sinks, a double headed shower and everything else that a bathroom has.

Enough about the house though, I was outside in my backyard, playing in the tree house when I looked out the window it has and saw a little girl walking with her Momma. The little girl had blond hair, blue eyes, and had a smile that shows her dimples. The little girl looked a lot like her Momma in some ways, but not her hair and facial features. She was pretty like her Momma, but I think that she looks more like her Daddy. I wouldn't know because I haven't seen him. I climbed out of my tree house and went back inside.

"Hey Nessie, do you like your tree house?" Uncle Em asked. He built the tree house for me, so I'm told.

"Yes, thank you," I told him. I headed for the kitchen and went to the fridge. I opened it and found a red apple on the top shelf. I got a chair from the kitchen table and pulled it to the fridge. I stepped onto it and started reaching for the apple when I heard a laugh coming from behind me.

"What are you doing Nessie?" Uncle Em asked.

"I want an apple," I told him.

"You _can_ ask me to get it for you instead of risking falling off a chair and smashing your head on the floor," he told me and grabbed the apple for me.

"Where are Momma and Daddy?" I asked him.

"They're hunting. They haven't hunted since we moved."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to cut your apple for you?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Yes please," I said as he pulled out a cutting board and knife. He started to cut my apple into slices, just how I like them.

"Thank you Uncle Em," I said as he bent down and gave me a bowl filled with apple slices.

"You're welcome," he said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table. Uncle Em came and sat down with me.

"How do you like your apple, Nessie?"

"It's good," I told him. He nodded his head as I took a bite. "Do you want some?" I asked after I swallowed what was in my mouth.

"No thanks Nessie, it's all yours," he said as I took another bite. We talked for a little. I love spending time with my family. We went from talking about Daddy when he met Momma from somehow, my problem now.

"Do you know if you're done shrinking?" Uncle Em asked me.

"I think. I don't know," I told him. We got off the subject quick and talked for a little more. When Momma and Daddy got home, I didn't notice because I was having so much fun talking with Uncle Em. Soon he had to go and see Auntie Rosie. I gave him a big hug goodbye and he left.

Soon after uncle Em left, we were sitting in the living room watching TV when the phone rang and Daddy left to go answer it.

"Momma," I started, "did I stop getting short?" I asked. I hate having my words limited.

"You've been staying that the same height from awhile now sweetie, I think you stopped shrinking," Momma told me.

"OK," I said and Daddy walked back in.

"That was Alice, she want to go shopping with you tomorrow," Daddy told Mommy.

"Might as well. We need to get Nessie's play room done, so Nessie, you're going to have to come with us," Momma told me.

"I don't want to go, Momma," I said.

"We need to know what toys you want sweetie," Momma said.

"Fine, I will go, but I won't like it," I said to her.

"I do the same thing, Nessie, I do the same."

"I think it time for you to go to bed now Nessie," Daddy said looking at the clock. It was eight – twenty six.

"OK," I said giving Momma a kiss goodnight than reached up for him. I was really short now. I could stand on the couch and still be shorter than Momma. Daddy carried me upstairs and I got into my pajamas. I laid down in my bed and Daddy read me a story and kissed me goodnight. I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_OK, I know that this was boring so I'm going to update tomorrow. I found out that I'm not busy so I'm going to update. The only reason why I updated today was because I was bored.  
I finished Chapter Thirty-Three! It's the longest chapter out of the story so far. Chapter Thirty-Four is not one of my best. Yes I finished that too. Like I said, I was bored.  
I would like to thank, JaniaZekk621, emma217, twilightgal101, Blackgrrl92, Mimaindi, rel95, bella-cullen1989, KristalWhitehead, crzyaznsroxursox and yourenglishfan!!. Thank you for reviewing! I love getting them, they help me write and I sometimes get ideas from them. Thank you again for reviewing! I'm going to say this again, if you are getting bored of my story, please tell me! I want to be able to keep this staory as interestinf as possible for people.  
So anyway, I'm going to go.  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	32. Just visiting

**_I promised that I was going to update because the last chapter was really boring. It was a filler chapter. Enjoy this one! It's my Valentines Day present to you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I've never owned Twilight, and I never will. I can only wish, sadly._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Just visiting

_**"OK," I said giving Momma a kiss goodnight than reached up for him. I was really short now. I could stand on the couch and still be shorter than Momma. Daddy carried me upstairs and I got into my pajamas. I laid down in my bed and Daddy read me a story and kissed me goodnight. I drifted to sleep.**_

Bella's POV

I walked out of Nessie's room while she was sleeping. She seems to have adjusted moving to Vancouver quite well. I don't think that we are going to be moving for a little because Nessie's growth.

I walked to the living room where Edward was. He was sitting there on the couch doing nothing. I thought for a little and then I realized what he's doing.

"Edward," I started, "you know you're not going to hear her. Don't frustrate yourself trying to."

"Bella, I'm not trying to hear what she's thinking; she still hasn't got used to not having her power. She still comes up to me and puts her hand on my cheek. It's still all too new for her," he said as I sat down.

"Then we're going to have to help her get used to it, aren't we?" I asked

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled. I reached over and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. I pulled away and saw that he was smiling and then he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Rose and Alice are at the door," he told me. I got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said.

"Hey, come on in," I told them. They walked in and looked around. They're probably making sure that we didn't take anything down and threw it out. Good news for them, we didn't take anything down.

"Bella," Alice said, "I was thinking, maybe we should go shopping tomorrow for Nessie's playroom downstairs."

"I don't know, Alice," I said in an unsure voice. Edward already told me that she wanted to go shopping tomorrow, but I _really_ didn't want to go shopping. I still hate it. I'm still looking for a way to worm out of shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

"Come on! Do you want Nessie to be bored? We **have** to get her some things to play with," Alice said. I sighed and nodded. Alice squealed and Rose just tried to calm her down a little. That's a surprise.

"Nessie has to come with use so that we know what she wants though," Rose said.

"I was going to bring her anyway," I told Rose. She then smiled. I knew that she loved spending time with Nessie, and I knew that she would want Nessie to come.

"We can go tomorrow, but, we're not buying clothes for me. This is for Nessie and not me," I told them. Rosalie nodded and Alice's face fell.

"But, I saw some clothes that would look perfect on you!"

"Oh well, maybe next time."

"Will there actually be a next time?"

"Maybe, most likely it will be you or Rose taking me against my will."

"Fine, we'll go tomorrow before lunch. We can get something for Nessie to eat there and then we can head off to the stores!" Alice exclaimed heading to the door with Rosalie in toe.

"OK, see you tomorrow! Bye!" I called to them when they were half way down the drive way where Edward's Volvo way parked.

"I don't think that I'm going to let Alice and Rose take you against your will, they're going to have to wait until you **want** to go shopping," Edward's voice said behind me.

"I think that I would have to be desperately bored to want to go shopping. I'm only going tomorrow for Nessie, I want her to be happy," I said turning to Edward. His arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned down to give me a passionate kiss.

Edward and I just stood there, kissing, until we heard Nessie getting up. I knew that she was going to trip so I pulled form Edward and headed up to see Nessie.

When I got to Nessie's room, she was sitting on her bed, crossed legs and looking into her lap. I walked to her bed and crouched down in front of her; she had tears on her cheeks and her eyes were looking glassy.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" I asked. She looked like she was about to lift her hand, but she didn't.

"I miss my Jacob, Momma," she told me. I picked her up and hugged her.

"We'll go down a visit him Nessie. We're going down soon maybe. Then we can see Jacob and Grandpa, OK?"

"Yes," she said calming down. I looked at the clock in her room and saw that it was early in the morning and I don't think that she's going back to sleep any time soon.

"Do you want to go downstairs and see Daddy?" I asked wiping her tears away. She nodded and we headed down the stairs to see Edward with Nessie still in my arms. Nessie already knew that she was going shopping with me tomorrow and she has no choice but to come. Poor girl.

I sat Nessie down at the kitchen table and cut her up some fruits to eat.

"So Nessie," I said handing her the bowl of fruit and sitting down next to her, "We're going shopping after lunch, is that OK with you?" I asked. She lifted her hand up but then put it back down. She nodded her hand and took a bite of kiwi. This was what Edward was talking about. She still wasn't used to not having her power.

"We need to buy you some new clothes according to Auntie Alice," I told her. Nessie's eye widen and shook her head, that's my girl. She doesn't like shopping like me.

"I like my clothes, no more!" she exclaimed.

"I might tell Auntie Alice that you have enough clothes when she starts shopping for more," I told her. She nodded and started eating again. The rest of the morning flew by fast. Nessie needed one nap and then she had lunch. Alice and Rosalie stopped by to pick us up after Nessie was done and then we went shopping.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know that it was only Alice and Rosalie who visited, but I'm going to bring Charlie and Jacob back in later chapters.  
I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but you are still appreciated if you did.  
There's nothing really new in my life so yeah. Thank you to the people that reviewed!  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	33. Years later

**_I updated today because I was bored and because I wanted to. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all. I don't. :'0(_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Years later

_**The rest of the morning flew by fast. Nessie needed one nap and then she had lunch. Alice and Rosalie stopped by to pick us up after Nessie was done and then we went shopping.**_

~**Two and a Half Years Later~**

Renesmee's POV

I am now five years old. We still live in Vancouver because Mommy and Daddy have been off to 'College,' since we left Forks. I miss Grandpa Charlie and Jacob a lot, but I do see them when we visit or when they come up.

I still play in my tree house a lot; it's my favourite place to play. I still see the girl with her Mommy or Daddy, and sometimes other people. I'm starting to think that she's going to be really popular when she starts high school, but that's a long time for now and I don't need to worry about it.

It's September 6th and I'm starting Kindergarten tomorrow and I finally get to make some friends. I did make some around the neighborhood, but they are all older than me and they already go to school. I know what school is like and I'm pretty sure that I know more that the smartest kid on the street who happens to be in grade four. Yes, here in Canada, they – we - say grade four, not forth grade. (**A/N, I don't know if it all around Canada, I just know that we say grade whatever you're in.)** I just have to pretend that I have no idea what school is like for my family. Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie have already brought me out shopping and got me everything that I need. Oh the joys of shopping.

"Nessie, Sandra's at the door," Mommy told me.

"OK," I said walking to the door. Sandra's my bestest friend. Sandra is starting grade one and is super fun to play with. I opened the door and saw Sandra there looking very excited.

"NESSIE!" she squealed loudly.

"SANDRA!" I squealed back. This was something that we always do all the time.

"Are you excited for Kindergarten Nessie?" she asked me.

"Yes! I can't wait!"

"Do you know who your teacher is yet?"

"No, but tomorrow I'm going to find out."

"Good, I had Mrs. Smith last year, she was really nice. She let us finger paint," she told me. Sandra and I played for a bit until I had to go inside for a bath.

"Mommy," I said after my bath, "Who's my teacher tomorrow?"

"I don't know Nessie, now, let's dry off and get you into your pajamas so you can go to sleep," Mommy said. I nodded my head and dried myself off. I got into my pajamas and Mommy brushed my hair so it won't be as bad tomorrow. I climbed into my bed and went to sleep after Daddy read me a story.

It's September 7th, that means school starts today! I jumped out of my bed this morning and started getting ready for school. I was so excited that I can do something during the day instead of just sitting in front of the TV or watching Uncle Emmett pretending to play dollies. When he's 'looking after me,' I find him playing with my dollies up in my room. It was funny at first, but then it started to get boring.

I got into a pink shirt that had Hannah Montana on it and a jean skirt that went to my knees. Hannah Montana is still popular to little kids and considering that I am one, I like her too. I actually like her; I'm not pretending to like her because everyone else does.

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Mommy sitting at the table and Daddy making me some eggs.

"Morning Nessie," they said in unison.

"Good morning!" I replied.

"Are you excited to start school again?" Mommy asked. I nodded my head excitedly as Daddy placed the eggs in front of me.

"Thank you Daddy," I said.

"You're welcome Nessie, now eat up and brush your teeth, Auntie Alice wants to take pictures of you," Daddy told me. I nodded again and I started eating. I've gotten used to the fact that I don't have my powers anymore so Mommy and Daddy don't have to worry about me putting my hand up to anyone's face. Once I was done, I hurried up the stairs and brushed my teeth. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I started back down the stairs and tripped. Daddy caught me, again. Mommy and Daddy said that they want to put me in dance to see if it would improve my balance. I'm starting dance next week.

Daddy brought me downstairs and placed me to the floor. I ran to the door and grabbed my backpack. It was Hannah Montana and so was everything else. I started rocking back a forth on my feet, waiting for Mommy and Daddy to hurry up. They're vampires for crying out loud! I think that they can go faster than they're going now.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" I shouted.

"We're coming Nessie!" Mommy replied. I saw that Mommy and Daddy had their coats on and had a hat on their heads too. I guess it's going to be sunny.

I turned around and opened the door and saw Auntie Alice standing there with and camera in her hand. She had a big smile on her face.

"Can I take pictures now?" she asked. I nodded my head and smiled for her. She took pictures of me inside the house, at the front door with it closed, pictures with Mommy, pictures with Daddy, and pictures with the both of them. We had a lot of pictures by the time that we left. Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Alice and I went into Auntie Alice's Porsche and then she started to drive.

We got to the school and Auntie Alice wanted more pictures of me. I was getting tired of pictures already. When we were done with the pictures, we went to the office to see who my teacher was. We were told to go to room twenty-one and we would find out who my teacher was.

We were almost to the classroom when Auntie Alice stopped us.

"I know who Nessie's teacher is, and we need to make up names," she told Mommy and Daddy.

"If you know who the teacher is, why don't you tell us?" Mommy asked.

"Because I want you guys to be surprised."

"Why do we have to make up names, and stop thinking the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider!'" Daddy said.

"I will, once you think of a name!"

"OK! How about…Kristen?" Mommy said with a face. I don't think that she likes that name. (**A/N I literally can't think of anything, so her actual name will do. You will be able to tell when I can't think of anything.**)

"It's better than nothing, how about you Edward?"

"I don't know! What are you calling yourself Alice?"

"I'm think Alyssa, now think!"

"Fine! Robert!"

"OK, let's go!" Auntie Alice said. You can tell that she was telling Daddy something in her head.

We finally reached the classroom and all that I saw were kids crying and hugging their parent's legs; begging them not to go. I looked around again and saw the girl and her Mommy looking at their nails.

"Hello everybody. Can the Mommies and Daddies that want to stay, please go sit at a table and the boys and girls come sit on the carpet please," the lady said. I think that she's our teacher. I hope she is, she sound nice. I gave Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Alice a hug and sat on the carpet.

"Hello boys and girls, I'm Mrs. Cheney, and I'm your Kindergarten teacher this year," she said. I looked back at Mommy and Daddy and saw their eye widen. I wonder why?

"When I call your name, raise your hand and say, 'here,'" she told us. She called three kids before me. She said hello to them and stopped right before my name.

"Renesmee?" she called. I raised my hand.

"You can call me Nessie if you want," I told her. She nodded her head and greeted me like everyone else on the list. I sat there and waited for the girl I saw two years ago to call out 'here.'

"Here," she said raising her hand.

"Hello, Michelle," Mrs. Cheney greeted her before carrying on with the attendance. Her name is Michelle? That's a really pretty name.

"Alright everyone, you can go play for a little bit while I talk to your Mommies and Daddies," Mrs. Cheney told us. I got up and found some paper and crayons on a near by table and started to colour.

Alice's POV

I put my camera away in my purse when the kids started to play. I took some pictures of Nessie sitting down with the rest of her class. I took some more when Nessie sat herself down at her table and started colouring. That's when I put my camera away.

I knew that Angela was going to be Nessie's teacher after we left the office. I always knew that she was good with people and that she would be great with kids. She came up to us and started talking.

"Hello, my name is Angela Cheney and I'm going to be teaching your child this school year. You can stay for the day and watch your child and ask any questions you want answered. I might be able to answer them. Um, we have a long lunch time today so you can take your child out for lunch if you want, or you can stay here. Normally, lunch is around forty-five minutes long and then we go outside and play. Feel welcome to talk to the kids and to the other parents. School for Kindergartens end at one forty-five. That's really all for now," Angela said. I turned to Edward and Bella.

"Why didn't you tell us that Angela is Nessie's teacher?" Bella asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you both and that's the reason I told you to make up a name!" I told them. After sitting around and talking for awhile I started to get a vision.

_**We are sitting in the same spot we are now but we had Nessie with us. A woman with long brunette hair started walking to us with a man with blonde hair. The woman taps Edward on the shoulder and asks what his name is. He lies and said Robert. She starts flirting shamelessly with Edward – ignoring her - while the man is staring at Bella – ignoring him too – for awhile. As they were about to say their names the vision stopped.**_ That's all I got. CRAP! I want to know more!

I need to know who they are! They look familiar from somewhere. I looked at Edward knowing that he read my mind.

"Let's move so that doesn't happen," he said. We got up and went to go see Nessie, who was colouring.

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy, hi Auntie A-" I cut her off.

"Alyssa," I told her.

"Hi Auntie Alyssa," she said.

"Now listen Nessie, You have to call Daddy Robert and he's going to pretend to be your brother again. OK?"

"OK, what do I call Mommy?"

"You call Mommy Kristen, and she's going to pretend that she's Daddy's girlfriend, is that OK with you?"

"Yes," she said looking down at her picture. I looked at it too. It was really good for a five year old. She drew the cottage where her Edward and Bella used to live in. We can tell that Nessie wants to go back, but we will someday. I looked around and saw that Edward and Bella have gone back to where we were sitting where we were before. Why on Earth did they go back to those seats? Then I saw the two people standing up to go talk to them.

I looked back at Nessie and I took her hand nicely and then we started walking to Edward and Bella. I sat down in my seat and held Nessie on my lap. I then looked around again and saw that they were talking to a little girl. She was looking at her nails and talking with a group of girls. They only talked to her for a little bit and then started walking toward us.

* * *

**_I had a hard time writing this chapter because I forgot what I was going to do a lot. I also can't write Alice's Point Of View that well, but remember, it's OOC, (Out Of Character,) so I don't have to make them exactly like Stephenie Meyer did.  
Yeah, so this was my longest chapter, and I'm happy about that. (Don't ask why because I really don't know.)  
Just to let you know, I'm going to make Renesmee a bit like me when I was little because I'll know what to write.  
As you can tell, I couldn't think of any names for Bella and Edward so I just used Robert and Kristen. I know, that's not original but I seriously couldn't think of anything and I was getting mad.  
I would like to thank, JainaZekk621, BellsOfPeace, C. Nessie, twilightgal101, bella-cullen1989, A/N, emma217, KristalWhitehead, Mimaindi, TopazRose1992 and ReadingCrazy for reviewing my last chapter. It means a lot to me when you do review, and I try to reply as much as possible.  
Just a warning for you, _the next chapter is boring_. I'm not kidding, I don't like it and I wrote it.  
I'm going to go,  
Peace.  
Jade!  
P.S. (if you're still reading,) If you want, I can _Try_ to make the chapters longer. Just tell me and I can try._**


	34. One of those annoying convos

**_Hey, I meant to post this yesterday, sorry! I think I'm going to post again on Saturday. Just to let you know, I hate this chapter because it's reslly boring and I was bored writing this, enjoy if you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie owns all. I don't. :'0(_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: One of those annoying convos

_**I then looked around again and saw that they were talking to a little girl. She was looking at her nails and talking with a group of girls. They only talked to her for a little bit and then started walking toward us.**_

Renesmee's POV

Auntie Alice took my hand and we sat down with Mommy and Daddy. Mommy and Daddy were sitting next to each other and Auntie Alice and I sat across from them. We sat with them for awhile and them someone tapped Daddy on the shoulder.

"Hello," the woman trying to be seductive. I tried not to be sick because of how bad she was at it… and the fact that she's trying to flirt with my Daddy. For some reason, she looks familiar….

"Hi," Daddy said quickly, looking over at Mommy.

"You look familiar, don't I know you?" she asked, trying to sound seductive again. Oh dear lord please help us.

"No I don't believe so," Daddy said.

"What's your name?"

"Robert," he said. Daddy is really good at lying. He's had to lie to people for close to a hundred years.

"Oh, you just look familiar. You look like someone I went to school with," she said. I have a feeling that she's not going to leave us alone.

"I'm pretty sure that I didn't."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Daddy said expertly.

"Oh, I guess I didn't go to school with you," the lady said acting disappointed. She sounds so fake. She was making be actually want to be sick.

"You guessed right," Daddy said. The lady kept talking to Daddy while the man was looking at my Mommy funny. I don't like them, they're really annoying.

"Hi," The man said.

"Hi," Mommy said back. Good; she doesn't like them either. I started to relax into Auntie Alice's lap and she started stroking my hair. It felt nice. The man wasn't really talking while the lady was still trying to get Daddy to talk to her.

"So where are you from?"

"Chicago," Daddy said. I forgot that Daddy was born in Chicago.

"Oh, I'm from Forks," The lady said.

"My girlfriend is from Fork too."

"Oh, maybe I know her; Forks is such a small town that it's hard not to know someone," she said trying to be seductive again.

"Maybe you do know her," Daddy said grabbing Mommy's hand. I think that he just saved Mommy from that man who keeps looking at her like meat. Gross.

"It's OK Nessie, it's going to stop soon," Auntie Alice told me. I nodded my head and waited for it to end. I looked over at Mommy and saw the strange man looking at her with moon eyes. I guess that Daddy didn't save her. This was making me even sicker now. I looked over at Daddy and saw that the woman was talking his ear off. I them looked up at Auntie Alice.

"Auntie Alice," I started, "can I go back and colour?"

"Yeah, I'll come sit with you Nessie," Auntie Alice said. I got up off her lap and headed for the table that I was sitting with before. My drawing was still there along with the crayons I was using. Auntie Alice and I just sat there colouring and talking for a little I started to feel better from the whole feeling sick thing the lady and man. We decided to go back to Mommy and Daddy after awhile. The annoying woman and man were still there; the lady trying to flirt with Daddy and the man still staring at Mommy, it was getting really creepy. I went up to Daddy and sat on his lap.

"Hi Robert," I said.

"Hey Nessie," Daddy said back giving me a hug.

"Who's this Robert?" the lady asked.

"This is my little sister Nessie," Daddy lied.

"Sister?" she asked. Can't she hear?

"Yes, she's my sister," Daddy repeated.

"Why isn't your Mom or Dad here with her?" They are! Wait, she doesn't know that. My bad.

"Our Mom died two years ago and our Dad ran off last year," Daddy lied again.

"Oh, did you drop out of school?" Why is she so nosey?

"No, I skipped a couple of grades and I'm on break from collage, my grandparents look after Nessie for me."

"What collage do you go to?"

"Dartmouth, I'm the youngest student there."

"Wow. You must be really smart." No duh lady.

"Yeah, I guess," Daddy said pretending to be unsure of himself.

"Are you kidding me? You're done high school already and you're in collage, you are really smart." This woman was making me sick again.

"Thanks, I guess," Daddy said.

"So Robert," she said not giving up on talking, "are you a freshmen?"

"No, I'm a sophomore."

"What are you studying?"

"I want to be a doctor and help people out. They make a lot of money, so if I do become a doctor, I'll be able to support Nessie."

"Wow, you think a lot of other's. You know, I was like that in school with people; I was nice to everyone." I find that very hard to believe for some reason.

"You sound very caring of other people too," Daddy said squeezing me. I decided that I should help him out.

"Robert, can you play with me?" I asked.

"Sure Nessie," He said waiting for me to get off his lap. I got off and turned to him.

"Can we ask Kristen to play to?"

"You can ask Kristen if she wants to play if you want," Daddy said. I walked up to Mommy and gave her a hug.

"Do you want to play with me and Robert, Kristen?" I asked. It's so weird calling Mommy and Daddy, Kristen and Robert.

"Sure come on, we don't want to keep Robert waiting," she said grabbing my hand. When we were for enough away from them, Mommy let out a breath of air.

"Thank you Nessie," she whispered to me.

"You're welcome, Lets go see Daddy," I whispered back to her.

We reached Daddy by the block and started playing. Again, after awhile of playing, someone poked my shoulder. I turned around to find it was Michelle who poked my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Michelle," she said and stuck out her hand for me to shake it. I shook it and she continued. "Over there," she nodded her head to the very annoying woman and man, "are my Mommy and Daddy, Jessica and Mike."

* * *

**_Yes, this is the end of the chapter, (Sorry, I'm really bored,) and I'm sorry if I bored you. I'm going to try and make the chapter longer, but I make no promises.  
I was looking back at what I have written and I was like, "Oh my god! Am I really that bad of a writer?! I can't spell! What the hell!" so I think that I need a beta for the spelling. And grammer. If you want to, please PM me and yeah.  
Thank you to, TopazRose1992, KristalWhitehead, JainaZekk621, twilightgal101, twilightobessor, Blackgrrl92, emma217 (Congrats for getting Jessica and Mike right,) , bella-cullen1989 and Mrs. Jacob Black for reviewing my last chapter. Again, it means a lot to me if you review.  
OK, I'm going to leave you alone now so,  
Peace.  
Jadey!  
_**


	35. Me and my new friends

**_Hey, enjoy!_**

**_Disclamier: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I don't. Never have, never will. :(_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Me and my new friends

_**"Hi, I'm Michelle," she said and stuck out her hand for me to shake it. I shook it and she continued. "Over there," she nodded her head to the very annoying woman and man, "are my Mommy and Daddy, Jessica and Mike."**_

Renesmee's POV

I was surprised to see the annoying woman and man to be Michelle's parents. I decided to be polite and introduce my parents and aunt (who had just joined us.)

"Hi Michelle, I'm Nessie. This is my big brother Robert and that's Kristen," I said pointing to Mommy and Daddy, "and that over there is our friend Alyssa."

"Do you want to play Nessie?" Michelle asked.

"Sure!" I said getting up. I looked back at Daddy and he nodded his head. I went with Michelle to a table and we coloured.

"Can I ask you something?" Michelle asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Why is Robert here and not your Mommy or Daddy?" she questioned. I could say that they are here be they're posing as my brother and his girlfriend which is disturbing. I think about it, pretending to be your Daddy's sister, him dating my Mommy is not a big deal, they ARE married. So I lied like Daddy.

"My Mommy died and my Daddy ran away," I told her. "I live with my brother."

"Oh. Is Alyssa really your friend?"

"She is like my aunt. I call her Auntie Alyssa most of the time."

"I like her clothes. They are cute," she said. She already likes clothing.

"I am sure if you tell her that, she won't stop talking about clothes," I told her.

"I think that her and my Mommy would be good friends. Does your Auntie Alyssa like shopping?" she asked me.

"Yes, she loves it. I have to go with her all the time with her," I told her.

"I like shopping sometimes. My Mommy loves it too. She goes with her friend Lauren," she told me. That name sounds really familiar for some reason. "She spends a whole bunch of money and buys a lot of clothes. She gets her nails done too. She took me out yesterday and I got my nails done, see!" she said showing one of her hands to show me. It was a purple coating with pink flowers on top. Michelle seems like she's going to be a material when she's older.

"Wow, that's pretty," I told her.

"Thank you! I love the flowers. I love pink! It's so pretty and it's a girl colour too!" she exclaimed. Girl colour? What are the differences between girl and boy colours? I decided to play along.

"Pink it pretty, I like red though," I told her. She looked up at me like I just grew three heads.

"Red is a BOY colour," she told me. That would explain the look.

"Oh," I said.

"OK boys and girls, it's time for lunch!" Mrs. Webber said. That's good, I'm hungry. I ran over to Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Alice.

Are you staying for lunch?" I asked.

"Yes we are staying for the whole day. Tomorrow you'll be here all by yourself until I come to pick you up," Auntie Alice said. I nodded my head and went to my Hannah Montana backpack. I pulled my lunch bag out and ran to the table where Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Alice were sitting.

"Hi," I said sitting down.

"Hey Nessie," Daddy said. I smiled at him and started to unzip my lunch bag. I pulled out a banana, two juice boxes a ham sandwich and some other snacks. I ate my snacks and talked with my family. I looked over and saw Michelle with her parents. Her Mommy was looking at her nails and her Daddy was looking over at us while Michelle was eating quietly. I finished my lunch up and threw away my garbage. I grabbed my lunch bag and put it back into my backpack. When I was done cleaning up, I went back to Mommy, Daddy and Auntie Alice and talked with them again.

"OK everyone; it's time to go outside!" Mrs. Webber said. I got up with my family and we went outside.

It was getting cold outside. I'm used to the cold, but I still don't like it. I never learned why it got cold. I want to know. I had a sweater that Auntie Alice brought me.

We were playing with a basketball. Daddy picked me up and I shot the ball into the hoop. He lowered me in his arms and I gave him a hug. He put me down and then I felt a tap on my shoulder again.

"Hi again, do you want to play with me and my friends?" Michelle asked. I looked at Daddy. He knew that I wanted to make more friends. He nodded his head and grabbed Mommy's hand and sat down close to where Michelle was dragging me.

We reached her friends and we sat down with them.

"OK everyone. This is Nessie and she's going to be playing with us," Michelle told them in a commanding voice. They all nodded their heads and said hi to me. I waved back at them.

"OK, Nessie, this is Maggie, Emma, Josie, Angelina, Abby and June. We are not all in the same class so we are going to play at recess. Today, we are going to play hide and seek." she told us. I don't think that I want to play with them anymore. I looked around to see if I can find Sandra anywhere. I did see her and I waved to her. She came running over to me and gave me a hug.

"NESSIE!" she shouted.

"SANDRA!" I shouted back.

"Who are you friends Nessie?" she asked.

I pointed to the girls that I was just introduced to. Michelle was just standing there, looking annoyed at me because Sandra was here. Sandra's other friends were calling her back so she had to go.

"I'll see you at home Nessie!" Sandra called to me.

"See you!" I called back. I turned and looked at Michelle.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are friends with grade ones!" she exclaims.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, I just need to know these things," she told me. She sounds a lot like her Mommy.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" she asked.

"I'm friends with someone in grade four?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Wow, who is it?"

"Kenny," I told her.

"Ew! You are friends with a boy!" she exclaimed. I was going to have a long day tomorrow.

* * *

**_Hey guys. Nothing is new with me, just being bored.  
I'm just going to vut to the thank yous, so I would like to thank, BellsOfPeace, TopazRose1992, supertwilightobbessor, JaniaZekk621, Blackgrrl92, KristalWhitehead, _Alex_, cherryblossoms123456, bella-cullen1989, crzyaznsroxursox, CoraCullen22, emma217 and ChoirChic for reviewing my last chapter.  
A special thank you goes out to Blackgrrl92 for being my beta. Thank you so much!  
Well, I'm going to go.  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	36. My Birthday!

**_Here it is! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight sadlly..._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: My Birthday!

_**"Wow, who is it?"**_

_**"Kenny," I told her.**_

_**"Ew! You are friends with a boy!" she exclaimed. I was going to have a long day tomorrow.**_

Renesmee's POV

School started three days ago and today is my sixth birthday! I'm so excited! Mommy and Daddy said that for my party that we're going to Forks for the weekend. We leave tomorrow after school. Auntie Alice is coming with us because she wants to see Grandpa Charlie too.

I got out of my bed and looked for something to wear. I picked out a purple shirt and jeans. Once I got everything that I needed, I went to the bathroom and got changed quickly. I ran out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs and tripped. I'm as clumsy as Mommy was before. Daddy caught me yet again.

"Hey Nessie, happy birthday," he said as he caught me. He carried me over to the table and set me down.

"Happy birthday Nessie," Mommy said giving m a kiss on the forehead and giving me my breakfast.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Mommy asked.

"Yes! I want to see Grandpa Charlie and Jacob everyone!"

"That's good."

"Do you want to open your present when we go to Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle?" Daddy asked me.

"At Grandma and Grandpa's please!" I told him. He nodded his head and I dug into my breakfast. Great, now I'm going to be wondering what Mommy and Daddy got me for my birthday!

At school, Mrs. Cheney told us that we were going to learn some math. Oh joy, I hate that subject, but I know that it's going to be really easy for me because I already know this stuff.

Michelle, the girls and I were sitting at a table doing our work and talking. I was already done but I made it look like I was still working.

"Guess what everyone," Michelle said suddenly.

"What?" we asked.

"I'm having a sleepover tomorrow, and your all invited!" she exclaimed. All of the girls started cheering except for me.

"I can't go, Michelle," I told her.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"I'm going to Forks to visit my Grandpa and friends for my birthday," I told her.

"When is your birthday?" she asked.

"Today, I'm six today," I told them. Michelle gasped and everyone but Maggie and I gasped as well. "What?"

"You didn't tell us today is your birthday! We HAVE to buy you a present I can ask my Daddy if he can drive us! It's going to be so much fun!" Michelle gushed.

"You don't have to buy me a present, I don't need one," I told them. Again, everyone but Maggie looked at me. I looked down at my finished work, blushing. I hate getting attention.

"That takes the fun out of going to the toy store! I love going there!" Angelina said. Her class was visiting ours for some reason and I can tell she's going to be someone that's going to ditch me if Michelle gets mad at me. Nice.

"Can I just give you card for your birthday? I want to give you something," Maggie told me in a small and soft voice.

"I like things better when someone make them. It makes t more special," I told her. Maggie smiled and finished working on her math.

"How are you girls doing over here?" Mrs. Cheney asked.

"I'm done," I told Mrs. Cheney. She took my work and looked over it.

"Good job, Nessie, did you have any problems with it?" she asked.

"No, it was easy," I told her.

"Guess what Mrs. Cheney!" Michelle called out.

"What is it Michelle?" she questioned.

"Today is Nessie's birthday!" she said loudly. The rest of the class turned and looked at me. Great, more attention.

"Happy Birthday Nessie, how old are you?" she asked.

"Six," I said ducking my head down. I could feel all the stares from the kids burning a hole though my head.

"I think that it's time for lunch, Nessie, can you come see me for a minute?" Mrs. Cheney asked my. I nodded my head and followed her to her desk.

"Nessie, would you like a lollipop?" Mrs. Cheney asked. I nodded my head and took the lollipop that she had out for me. "Who are your Mommy and Daddy, Nessie?"

"I don't have a Mommy or Daddy," I lied. I hope that my lying is better than my Mommy's. She's really bad at it.

"Who was that with you on the first day of school?" she asked.

"My brother Robert, his girlfriend Kristen and our friend Alyssa, but I call her Auntie Alyssa," I lied again.

"What happened to your Mommy and Daddy?"

"Mommy went to see God and Daddy ran away. Robert looks after me and Kristen comes over to help him. Robert is in collage, but right now, he is taking a break."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nessie. How about we go eat and then we can go outside and play with the other kids?"

"OK," I said as I headed off to my backpack and grabbed my lunch. I went and sat down with Michelle and the girls.

"What did Mrs. Cheney want?" Michelle asked me.

"She wanted to talk to me, and she gave me a lollipop because it's my birthday," I told her. I opened my lunch bag and grabbed the sandwich that was in there. We all talked and laughed about the stupidest things at lunch, and then we started to head outside to play.

"What do you want to do Nessie?" Michelle asked me.

"Um, I think that I want to play tag, you're it!" I said as I tapped Michelle on the shoulder. She ran after Josie and then we all ran away from her. After we all were it at least three times, we took a break.

"NESSIE!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and saw Sandra running towards me.

"SANDRA!" I yelled back, standing up and running towards her. I slowed down a bit because I was tired from running earlier but Sandra slammed into me giving me a tight hug.

"Happy birthday Nessie!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks!" I said back giving her a hug.

"Who are they?" Sandra asked pointing to my friends behind me.

"Oh, those are my friends," I said. They all started to get up and they walked towards me. "Sandra, these are, Michelle, Maggie, Angelina, Josie, June, Emma and Abby," I said pointing to each one of them.

"Hi, I'm Sandra, Nessie's bestest friend!" she said giving me a hug. We all hung out for the rest of recess.

Back inside, we all did some colouring and we played dress up. Then it was time to go home. Everyone was gone except for Maggie and a few other people. I was talking with Maggie about today when I saw Daddy walk in. I thought that Auntie Alice was picking me up. I turn to say bye to Maggie and I heard her wish me a happy birthday before I ran to Daddy.

"Hey Nessie," Daddy said to me. I smiled and ran to him giving him a big hug.

"Robert!" I exclaimed.

"How was your day, Nessie?" he asked. I told him all about my day and how much fun I had at recess. We were about to leave when Mrs. Cheney came up to me.

"Nessie, you almost forgot your backpack," Mrs. Cheney said with my backpack in hand.

"Thank you," I said taking it back.

"You must be Robert; Nessie told me today that you are her brother. I thought that you were her Dad, you two look so much alike."

"Thank you, but Nessie is just my little sister," Daddy told her.

"Nessie told me that. She told me about your parents too. How do you manage college and looking after you little sister?"

"My girlfriend helps me a lot, and one of our close friends Alyssa."

"What collage do you go to?"

"Dartmouth. Right now, we're on break so I came back to see Nessie," Daddy lied expertly. Mrs. Cheney looked at Daddy weirdly.

"You look like someone that I went to school with," Mrs. Cheney told Daddy.

"I was told that the first day here," Daddy said.

"By who?"

"Michelle's mother," Daddy told her.

"Oh, Jessica? I went to school with her. My daughter's friends with Michelle," Mrs. Cheney said.

"Who is she?" I asked.

* * *

**_Who do you think is Angela's daughter? I know!  
I'm kind of mad because this is my second time writing my Author's Notes out. Just as I was about to save, FanFiction logs me off. I'm just like, WTF?!  
I've have a lot of free time, I think about four weeks, but I don't have that many chapters. I'm going to write more, but, I need to know what I'm doing.  
If you like Tokio Hotel, PLEASE read mt friend Avery's FanFiction. It's called, ThereAreNoWordsForThis and if you reconize the name, it's because It's one of Jacob's chapters in Breaking Dawn.  
I would like to thank, Mrs. Jacob Black, Blackgrrl92, TopazRose1992, twilightgal101, rel95, BellsOfPeace, KristalWhitehead, C. Nessie and bella-cullen1989 for reviewing my last chapter.  
An extra thank you goes out to my beta, Blackgrrl92. I'm going to try and make sure that I don't keep putting 'me,' and I'll tell you when I watch it. I promise!  
Will, I'm going to go... again.  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	37. My Birthday! II

**_I have nothing to say right now so enjoy! Please read the little bit between the *s!_**

**_Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I don't own Twilight...._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: My Birthday! II

_**"Michelle's mother," Daddy told her.**_

_**"Oh, Jessica? I went to school with her. My daughter's friends with Michelle," Mrs. Cheney said.**_

_**"Who is she?" I asked.**_

Renesmee's POV

"Maggie, I know that you're friends with her." Mrs. Cheney said. I looked at Maggie and then back at Mrs. Cheney. I'm starting to see some of the resemblances between them.

"I thought that teacher's couldn't teach their children." Daddy said.

"That is true, but there is no other class for her to go to and I treat her like any other student. Don't I Nessie?" Mrs. Cheney asked.

"Yes, I didn't know that you're Maggie's Mommy." I told her.

"Good, that means that I'm doing my job right." she said with a smile.

"Well we have to go to Grandma and Grandpa's." Daddy said grabbing my hand. Mrs. Cheney looked at us weirdly. "We live near our grandparents so that they can keep an eye on us and we don't have to live at their house." Daddy lied.

"Oh Okay, bye Robert, bye Nessie, happy birthday!"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" I called. We walked to Daddy's Volvo and he helped me get into my car seat since I still had trouble with the seatbelt.

"Are you ready to go to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Daddy asked.

"Yes! I want to see everyone!" I exclaimed. I haven't seen my uncles in a week, and that seems like a long time for me because I'm so used to  
seeing them.

"I know your teacher." Daddy said.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yep, we used to go to the same school; she was friends with Mommy." Daddy told me.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"When we were in school, her name was Angela Webber, but I see that she married her boyfriend and is now Angela Cheney."

"She's really nice." I told him.

"I know, she was Mommy's only real human friend, everyone pretended to like her, except the boys; I didn't like that." Daddy said. "Don't even think about dating when your older," Daddy said with a serious look. I just started laughing. My Daddy is so silly.

"You're funny Daddy." I told him.

"No I'm serious." Daddy said. I looked at him and he broke out into a smile. The rest of the drive home was quiet. When we got home, I dropped my backpack off and then got changed into other clothing. When I was done, we went to Grandma and Grandpa's house. I was going to eat there so I can see my family more.

I got into the car with Mommy and Daddy and we headed for Grandma and Grandpa's. I was getting excited. "Nessie, you're going to want to calm down before we got to your grandparents. Your uncle is going to be freaked out." Daddy told me.

How was I going to freak Uncle Jasper out? I know that he could calm me down if he wanted to, but I couldn't think of how I can freak him out. I started to calm down a bit when we reached Grandma and Grandpa's house. I was still very excited when I knocked on the door.

"Hey Nessie!" Grandma said excitedly and picked me up.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed excitedly. She put me back down on the ground and went to go help Mommy and Daddy with something. I walked into the house and saw Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed excitedly again, and ran to him. He bent down and picked me up.

"Hey Nessie, happy birthday!" he said to me.

"Thank you, Grandpa." I said and gave him a hug. He returned the hug and then I saw something flash.

"That's a cute picture," Auntie Alice said with a camera in her handsagain.

"No more pictures!" I whined. I still didn't want to see a camera because she took so many on the first day of school.

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?" Auntie Alice said. Grandpa put me down and I went over to hug Auntie Alice.

"I don't like cameras anymore." I told her.

"Hey, I only took one hundred and fifty pictures on your first day. I need some of your birthday too." she told me.

"Okay, but I'm not going to like it." I told her.

"That's the spirit! Happy birthday, Nessie!" she said.

"Thank you, Auntie Alice," I said and gave her another hug.

"You're welcome Nessie, now, how about we get you something to eat." Auntie Alice said. I nodded my head and went to sit down at the table. Auntie Alice pulled out some vegetables and some meat and started to chop them up. It looked like the meat was already seasoned. Auntie Alice then put some oil into a frying pan and waited for it to heat up, once it did, she put the veggies  
and the meat into it. She added a few more things into whatever she was making, but I don't know what they were. Since Auntie Alice was the one who looked after me a lot, she got better at cooking and I actually liked a lot of the things that she cooked. Once she was done everything, she scooped some into a bowl and got a spoon and gave it to me. "What is it?" I asked looking at it. It looked good whatever it is, and it smelled good too.

"It's stir-fry. I looked up new recipes on the internet the other day. There are a lot of them out there." she told me.

I lifted up the spoon and scooped some of the veggies and meat into it. I put it up to my mouth and then started to eat it. It was really good.

"Yummy," I said and started to eat the rest. "It' really good Auntie Alice, you should make more when I come over next time."

"Okay, Nessie, I will then." she told me. I smiled at her and continued eating.

"What is that- oh, hey Nessie." Uncle Emmett said walking in. I knew that my dinner might have smelt bad to them, but blood smelt disgusting to me.

"Hi Uncle Emmett" I said. He came over and kissed me on the head.

"Happy birthday." he said. I lost count of how many times I've heard that today, but it is my birthday.

"Thank you," I said. He sat down with me and we talked while I ate. Somewhere along the line, Auntie Rosalie came and sat down with us.

"When do you want to open your presents?" Auntie Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know, when ever Mommy and Daddy want me to." I said. Auntie Rosalie looked surprised at me for some reason. "What?"

"I thought that your speech was supposed to be limited." she said.

"That and the fact that most kids are excited to open their presents while you wait for your parents."

"I know that they're going to want to watch me." I said.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Uncle Emmett shouted out. I covered my ears because he was really loud.

"Emmett, we're right here." Uncle Jasper said as he was walking into the kitchen. "Hey Nessie, happy birthday, kiddo." he said coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Uncle Jasper." I said.

"Now, what did you remember so that you had to shout it out Emmett?" Auntie Rosalie asked.

"It's Bella's birthday in three days." he said in his normal voice. I froze. I didn't get anything for Mommy.

"Don't worry Nessie, going to Forks is both yours and your mother's birthday present." Uncle Jasper told me. I relaxed and smiled up at him. He always made me calm.

"Okay," I said as I got up from my seat, "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

"I think they're outside Nessie, do you want to get them?" asked Auntie Rosalie. I nodded my head and took her hand. We walked outside and I saw Mommy, Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa talking. Daddy turned to me. "Are you ready to open your presents?" he asked. I nodded my head and he picked me up. He brought me inside and the rest of the family soon joined us.

* * *

**_I think that my computer hates me. I'm getting ready to save, and then it shuts down. I'm just like, "What the hell?!" I guess that I was a little mad.  
A lot of you got Maggie right. Good job! I knew that people that people would guess her, but oh well. I don't think that I'm doing that well with chiffhangers anymore, but I'm thinking of some.  
I would like to thank, supertwilightobbsessor, TopazRose1992, Mjm544 duh not real name, emma217, crzyaznsroxursox, twilightgal101, C. Nessie, JainaZekk621, rel95, ChoirChic, bella-cullen1989, CoraCullen22 and elizabeth for reviewing my last chapter. All I have to say is, were so close to 300 reivews! Right now there's 294!  
I want to give a special thank you to to my beta, Blackgrrl92! Thank you!  
*Just letting you know, I'm thinking for writing a new story after this one. If there are any Taylor Swift fans that read my story, your can guess what song I'm writing about. I'm going to post a little preview of it in the next chapter, and if you get the title right, I'll PM you the first bit of what I have now. Look out for my A/N next chapter!*  
I'm going to go now, thanks for reading!  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	38. My Birthday! III

**_I couldn't think of a name.... Enjoy! P.S. Please read the un-bolded and un-italic writing! It is important!_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight... sadly. :'0(_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: My Birthday! III

_**We walked outside and I saw Mommy, Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa talking. Daddy turned to me.**_

_**"Are you ready to open your presents?" he asked. I nodded my head and he picked me up. He brought me inside and the rest of the family soon joined us.**_

I sat on the couch with Mommy and Daddy and the rest of the family around me. I was getting excited for the presents I was about to receive but I'm pretty sure that Uncle Jasper is making my feel excited. I'm usually not that excited to open presents.

"What one do you want to open first?" Auntie Rosalie asked. I looked at all of my presents and then I decided.

"That one!" I exclaimed. The present was a square and it looked really big and had pretty pink wrapping paper with purple poke – a – dots.

"OK, that one is from Grandma and Grandpa," Daddy told me. Uncle Emmett brought the present over to me and I took off the card and gave it to Mommy so she can read it.

"'Happy birthday sixth to a very special Granddaughter. With lots with love, Grandma and Grandpa,'" Mommy read. I looked at her and she nodded her head as an 'OK' for me to open my present. I started to open it.

It took me around five minutes to open my present because it was much taller than me. Daddy had to lift me up a bit because I couldn't unwrap my gift for the sides. Apparently, Grandma is really good at wrapping presents.

"When I was finally able to open my present, I saw that it was big play house. I box was bigger than me and a lot of the pieces was too.

"Thank you!" I cried out to Grandma and Grandpa. I ran over to them but slowed down because if I didn't, I would have wound up tripping or I would hurt myself by slamming into them. I hugged Grandma first.

"No problem sweetie, happy birthday," she said to me. When she let go of me, I went over and hugged Grandpa.

"Happy birthday, Nessie," he told me. I went back to sit with Mommy and Daddy. The next present was from Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper. The card looked like Auntie Alice had made it because there was drawings of clothes and shoes on it saying, 'Happy Sixth Birthday!" I gave the card to Mommy and I opened it to find a pretty pink and white sweater with my name on it. I got a pair of pants with the name 'Cullen' on the bottom. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I called out to them. I got up and ran to them both and gave them a hug. I ran back to where I was sitting with Mommy and Daddy. The next present was from Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. I hope that Uncle Emmett didn't pick out the present because I would make him open it to see what happens.

"Don't worry Nessie," Auntie Rosalie told me, "I picked out the present, your uncle picked out the card."  
I nodded my head and opened the card. Relief washed over me when nothing came flying out of the card.

It said, 'A little birdie told me that it was your birthday today… but I ate it. Happy Birthday Nessie!' I rolled my eyes at the card and gave it to Mommy too. I looked at the present and it looked well wrapped. What I mean by 'well wrapped,' is that it looked bulky and round. I looked up at Auntie Rosalie again, and she looked at it weirdly.

"Emmett, I didn't wrap it in that paper," she said slowly.

"Well, you didn't tell me what it was and I wanted to know, so I opened it and I found out. I wrapped it back up again for you," Uncle Emmett told her.

"How much wrapping paper did you use? The present isn't big and bulky!"

"You're going to find out!" Uncle Emmett said happily.

I started to unwrap the present. There was another layer, and another, and another, and another. This went on for five minutes. When I finally got to the gift, I found that it was a tiny square box and not something round. I opened the box and saw that Auntie Rosalie had bought me a pair of earrings with teddy bears on them and tiny diamonds for the nose and eyes. I gave them to Mommy so that she can look at them while I go give hugs. I got up and went to Auntie Rosalie.

"Thank you," I told her and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome Nessie," she said back.

"Do I get a hug?" Uncle Emmett asked. I sighed and give him a hug too.

"Next time, your opening the present," I told him. He started laughing as I walked back to Mommy and Daddy.

We stayed over at Grandma and Grandpa's for a little while longer before we had to go. Mommy and Daddy said that the trip to Forks was my birthday present. I'm OK with it because I get to see Grandpa Charlie and Jake! That was enough for me. Mommy said that we had to go home because I had school tomorrow. I nodded and said goodbye to everybody and gave them a hug. We left my present from Grandma and Grandpa at there house so that I have something new to play with when I go over to their house. We brought the presents from Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett and Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper home because they're small enough to fit in the car.

When we got home, I went to my room and got ready for bed. I was really tired so after I brushed my teeth, I went straight to bed and fell asleep fast. I had that dream again. I woke up in the morning really excited. I get to go to Forks today! I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. I saw that Auntie Alice had been here because my clothes were in there waiting for me. I got changed, brushed my hair and everything else and ran for the stairs just like every morning and I tripped. Daddy caught me again.

"Hey there," he said with a smile. I smiled and gave him a hug. Daddy brought me down the stairs and to the table. It smelt good. I think that she was making chocolate chip waffles.

"Morning Nessie," Mommy said as she brought me my breakfast.

"Morning," I said back.

"Are you excited for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see everyone!" I exclaimed. I finished my breakfast and went back upstairs and brushed my teeth. I got my backpack and Daddy and I headed off to school.

When we arrived at school, I saw my friends at the gate we lined up at. Daddy and I got out of the car and we went to them.

"Have a good day Nessie," Daddy told me.

"Thank you, bye Robert," I said and gave him a hug. When Daddy got back into his car, Michelle started to talk.

"That's Robert?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I told her. She was looking surprised still. "You saw him on our first day of school."

"I don't remember seeing him," Michelle informed me.

"Wow," June said. Great. They have a crush on my Daddy.

"Happy birthday Nessie," Maggie said. She handed me a handmade card with a picture that she drew in the front. I opened the card it was messy but I could still read it. I pretended that I couldn't because most people my age can't.

"It says 'happy birthday.'" She told me. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"OK, now it's time for us to give her our presents," Michelle said. They stated to push the presents that they bought me towards me. I opened each one of them. I got dolls that I already had but I thanked them anyway and them a hug. It's the thought that counts, but I did like the card that Maggie made me.

The day was going by slowly. The other Kindergarten class was over play with us for the day. Right now, we're having lunch and everyone, besides Maggie and I were talking about boys. I can believe that they already liked boys! The worst was the one name that came up.

"Who do you think is cute?" Emma asked everyone.

"I think that Robert is." Josie said. I looked at her in disgust.

"Me too!" Abby exclaimed. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Raise your hand if you think that Robert is cute," Michelle said. Everyone but Maggie and I raised their hand.

"Guys! He's my brother! That's gross!"

"So?" Michelle asked. Oh. My. God.

"It's gross! He has a girlfriend and you said a few days ago that it was gross that I'm friends with a boy," I told them.

"So? Robert's different!" Michelle fought back. This was going to drive me insane!

"He has a **GIRLFRIEND**!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yep, she's like my Mommy," I told them.

"Where is your Mommy?" asked Josie.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told them pretending that it hurt. I don't like lying.

"I know what happened!" Michelle exclaimed, "Can I tell them?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Her Mommy went to see God and her Daddy ran away. Robert and his girlfriend act like her Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh my gosh, Nessie, that's so sad," Angelina said. She looked sorry.

"It's okay. I know that my Mommy is safe. I wish I knew where my Daddy was though." I lied. I knew where my Daddy was! He's with Mommy helping her pack for when we going to Forks.

"Wha-" Michelle was interrupted by Mrs. Cheney.

"Time to clean up! Once you're done, you can get ready to go outside and play." she told us. I put everything away and got ready to go outside.

When I walked outside, I was attacked by someone who was at the door. I didn't know who until…

"NESSIE!" then I knew who it was.

"SANDRA!" I shouted and gave her a hug.

"I went over to your house yesterday, no one was there." she told me.

"You went inside my house?" I asked. I thought that Mommy locked the door.

"No. I knocked and no one answered. I was bringing you your present." She told me.

"I was at Grandma and Grandpa's house, and I don't need a present Sandra," I told her.

"I brought your present to school today! Do you want to open it? I know that you're going to Forks to go see your other Grandpa, but I think that you might like what I got you," she said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I'll go get it!" she said excitedly and ran off to get it.

"You're going to Forks?" Michelle asked. I thought I told her.

"Yes, I told you yesterday," I said.

"Oh. I forgot," she said. Or she wasn't listening. I thought. Sandra came running back and had the present in her hand.

"Here you go! Happy birthday Nessie!" Sandra exclaimed. She pulled out a camera and aimed it at me. "My Mommy wants me to take pictures," she told me. I'll let her have her fun. I read the card and then opened the present.

"I love it!" I exclaimed giving her a hug. She smiled and hugged me back. It was a big book of Robert Munch stories. I love them even though there old.

"I knew you would! Mommy said that you would probably be reading it when you have free time!" I would too!

The rest of recess was a cross between annoying and boring. Annoying because they were talking about how 'cute' my Daddy was and boring because that was all they wanted to do. Maggie and I wandered off without them knowing and we found Sandra. She was always nice and lets us hang out with her.

We went back inside and we were 'learning' how to write. We had to spell our whole name in capital letters and lowercase letters. I was done for about ten minutes when….

"_Mrs. Cheney, can you send Renesmee Cullen down to the office…._"

* * *

**_Yes it's a chiffhanger... to be honest, when I wrote it, I didn't really think it was a chiffhanger, I'm just that cluess.  
Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter. We were so close to 20 reviews!So thank you to, supertwilightobbsessor, emma217, CoraCullen22, twilightgal101, Ms. Jacob Black, BellsOfPeace, TopazRose1992, bella-cullen1989, C. Nessie, KristalWhitehead, rel95, crzyaznsroxursox, Georgia, elizabeth, Bella and shea b. A speical thank you goes to my beta, Blackgrrl92, again, thank you!  
OK, no one got the song right, but what I meant was I was going to give you the little bit of what I have so far. So Taylor Swift fans, (or if your going to get your sibling to tell you,) get ready!  
_*** Today was my first day at high school. I'm really nervous. My Dad, Charlie, dropped me off at the front doors and wished me luck. I think I'm going to need it.  
I was at the front doors of the school when I thought that I was going to be sick. I took a deep breath and walked in the doors.* **_That's all your getting. I think that you would be able to get it. If you really want, I'll post the first chapter before Renesmee's Story is done, but then you'll have to wait for the second chapter.  
I'm going to go now...  
Peace.  
Jade!_**


	39. We're heading off!

**_Three things; first; this chapter is un-betaed, second; there's a poll on my profile, so please check it out, and last, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORA! OK, enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: We're heading off!

_**We went back inside and we were 'learning' how to write. We had to spell our whole name in capital letters and lowercase letters. I was done for about ten minutes when….**_

_**"**_**Mrs. Cheney, can you send Renesmee Cullen down to the office….**_**"**_

Renesmee's POV

"OK," Mrs. Cheney said.

"_Make sure that she brings she stuff with her too. She's going home_," the person on the intercom said. Mrs. Cheney looked at me and I got up and went to the cubby area and got all the stuff that I needed. Once everything was in my backpack, I went back to the class room and I saw Daddy there.

"Hey Nessie," Daddy said bending down to pick me up.

"Hi Robert," I said as he was picking me up. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're leaving early, you can go say bye to your friends if you want," he said. I nodded my head and went to the table that they were sitting at.

"I'm leaving now guys, bye," I said.

"Bye," they all said back in unison. They were looking at Daddy again. Gross.

"Bye Nessie, have fun," Maggie said standing up and giving me a hug. I hugged her back and then went to see Daddy.

Daddy signed me out of at the office and then we headed to the car.

"Did you have a good day today Nessie?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. I was but I didn't that much enthusiasm in it.

"Are you sure? You do sound very happy," he said.

"I am happy, just tired," I told him. I waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Daddy, why did I have to leave early?" I asked.

"Out flight got bumped ahead a few hours. We'll still have time to drop everything off at our house and you can have a snack," Daddy told me. I nodded my head and the rest of the car ride home was silent.

When we got home, I saw Mommy at the window of the house talking on the phone. I hopped out of the car and grabbed my backpack. I went straight inside the house.

"Mommy! I'm home!" I called out. She was still on the phone laughing about something.

"OK, I gotta go Alice, I'll talk to you later, bye," she said. After she hung up, she came over to me a scooped me up in her arms. "Hey there," she said giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Mommy," I said returning the hug.

"How was your day at school?" Mommy asked.

"Short," I told her. "What were you and Auntie Alice laughing about on the phone?" I asked.

"Grownup stuff," she told me.

"Oh, OK. I have to my stuff away, I saw Sandra again at recess! She gave me a present, even though I told her not to," I told her.

"How about you tell me after you put your stuff away, I'll make you a snack," Mommy said. I nodded and put my stuff away. It took me five minutes to put everything because of the presents that were given to me. I walked back down the stairs and saw that Mommy had finished making my snack.

"Thank you Mommy," I said. I sat down at the table and she sat with me.

"So, do you want to tell me about your day?" she asked me. I told her about my day. I told her how my friends gave me presents – even though I told them not to, I told her about the card that Maggie gave me, I told her how Maggie and I went to play with Sandra because everyone else was talking about how 'cute' Daddy is. Mommy started laughing because of that.

"What happened?" Daddy asked as he walked in from outside. He didn't come in after picking me up.

"Nessie just told me that not only do teenager like you, but so do kids in Kindergarten," Mommy told Daddy. She was trying to calm down.

"Was that what your friends were talking about?" Daddy asked. I nodded my head and started eating the snack that Mommy made me.

An hour later, I had my carry-on with the book that Sandra gave me, the card that Maggie gave me, and more stuff. We headed out to the car and we headed for the airport.

We were in the airport and we were getting ready to fly off to Forks. We were sitting in our seats on the plane and getting ready to take off. There were three seats per side. Our seatbelts were on and I had the book that Sandra gave out on my lap and Daddy was reading it to me. The plane started moving and then we were up in the air in a few minutes.

After being up in the air for a few minutes and reading a couple stories, the stewardess came by.

"Hello," she said to Daddy. She's like the lady when we moved to Vancouver. "My name's Lauren, what's yours?" she asked Daddy. This was going to make my sick.

"Robert," Daddy said. His voice was monotone. I saw Daddy nodded his head lightly and Mommy started to say something.

"Come see Mommy, Nessie," Mommy said reaching for me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to sit on Mommy's lap.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," I told her. I wasn't really, but I wanted this lady to go away.

"Can we have something that my daughter can eat please?" Daddy asked politely. The lady sighed and gave something to Daddy for me to eat.

"You know, you look like someone I went to school with," the lady said. We heard this last time! "Your… girlfriend?"

"Fiancée," Mommy corrected.

"OK, fiancée looks like someone that I went to school with too," she said. Will she just **GO AWAY**!

"We can assure you that we didn't go to school with you," Daddy said.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," I told him. I decided that I should eat. I just want to forget about this lady.

"Here you go Nessie, Daddy said opening the package for me. It was a small bag of nuts.

"Thank you Daddy," I said to him. I ate quietly. After a few minutes the lady left because people were getting mad that they weren't getting any service. Its not a big lost if they don't get any service, she's one of the most annoying people I've ever met!

* * *

**_I wanted to get this chapter out today because it's my last day of March break :( I really don't want to go to school tomorrow.  
I got Twilight yesterday! I was so happy! I absolutely love it!  
Um, I wanted to get this chapter out today also because it's Cora's birthday. Wish her a happy birthday! OK, you don't have too, but it would be nice. Once I get my betaed chapter, I will replace it.  
People some people got the preview right, I'm going to attempt to write 'Fifteen.' I haven't read any story that's based off the song, and I want to write a different story.  
I have up to chapter forty - two done, I just need some reviews. By the way, thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm tired right now, some I'm not going to list the people today.  
I'm going to go now,  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	40. In Forks I

**_Hey, I meant to got this out yesterday, but I was tired from dance, so now you get it! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the made up characters like Sandra... I'd reather own Twilight :(_**

* * *

Chapter Forty: In Forks I

_**"Thank you Daddy," I said to him. I ate quietly. After a few minutes the lady left because people were getting mad that they weren't getting any service. Its not a big lost if they don't get any service, she's one of the most annoying people I've ever met!**_

Renesmee's POV

We landed in the Seattle airport and we were just getting our luggage, I had to hold Mommy's hand because Daddy went to go get it. Mommy offered to help, but Daddy said no. He let us take our carry-on bags with us though. We waited a couple of minutes for Daddy to get back, and when he did, we headed outside where Grandpa was going to pick us up like he always does. We waited outside for a couple of minutes again when Grandpa pulled up. It wasn't his cruiser, but instead it was a rusty red truck. A car came up behind Grandpa, but I couldn't see who it was, but I heard a car door open and close.

"Oh my gosh, Dad, it's my old truck!" Mommy said excitedly. She gave Grandpa a hug and thanked him. Grandpa came over and shook Daddy's hand and bent down to pick me up and give me a hug.

"Hey Nessie!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Hi Grandpa!" I said excitedly and hugged him tighter. I was the only one who could do that.

"I thought that we destroyed that truck." Daddy mumbled.

"You did, but I had some extra time, and I found it. I fixed it up, and it actually works. I thought that you would have done worse to it, Edward." a voice said from behind us.

"I had Emmett helping me, I don't know how you could have fixed it." Daddy said.

"Thank you so much Jake! I love it still!" Mommy said excitedly. Jake? Grandpa put me down quickly and I ran to Jake.

"Jakey!" I exclaimed excitedly while hugging his leg.

"Hey Nessie! I missed you!" he said to me.

"I missed you too!" We decided that talking in an airport parking lot was not the best idea, so we decided to go to Grandpa's to talk. Mommy got to take her old truck with Grandpa, and I got to take the other car that Jakey brought. Jakey made sure to have brought me a booster seat so I can ride in the back while he and Daddy got to ride in the front of the car. I was getting bored during the drive back to Forks, and then I remembered that I had my carry-on with me! I opened it up and got the book that Sandra gave to me out.

"Where did you get that book, Nessie?" Daddy asked.

"Sandra gave it to me for my birthday." I told him. I don't remember if I told me of not.

"Who's Sandra?" Jacob asked.

"She's one of my bestest friends!" I exclaimed.

"I thought that I was your bestest friends." Jacob said pretending to be hurt.

"I said one of my bestest friends Jakey, you're still one of them." I told him.

That's good, remember that!" he said. I smiled and started reading my new Robert Munch book. I don't know when, but I fell asleep along the ride to Grandpa's house. I know this because I woke up suddenly when we parked. I looked at my window and saw that Daddy was going to open my door. Daddy opened my door and unbuckled my seat belt. He then picked me up and brought me into Grandpa's house.

We all sat in the living room of Grandpa's house. I was reading my book, Mommy was in the kitchen and the boys were talking about sports. It was like this for a few more minutes until someone walked in, it was Seth.

"Seth!" I cried. I jumped off the couch and ran to him, giving his leg a hug. When did he get taller?

"Hey Nessie," He said picking me up. I really missed him; I haven't seen him since we moved. He wasn't at the airport because he was on patrol.

"How's everything going in Vancouver?" he asked.

"It's good; I made lot of new friends!" I exclaimed happily.

"How could you not? You're so cute, and everyone you meet loves you," Seth told me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey!" Daddy and Jacob called in unison.

"What?" Seth asked.

"That's my daughter there," Daddy reminded him.

"That's my imprint, dumbass, how do you think I'm going to feel when you kiss her!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Dude! It was a kiss on the cheek and it meant nothing! She's still like my sister!" he shot back. Before I moved, if I wasn't with Jacob in La  
Push, I was with Seth. I think that Daddy like it better if I was with  
either one of them.

"Wel-" Jacob was cut off by Mommy.

"Who wants to eat? There's lots of food here," Mommy said. Grandpa, Jacob, Seth and I went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Thanks Bells," Grandpa said to Mommy. Mommy made sure that there was enough food there for everyone, but saved me some at the side just in case. I sat down at the table and ate with everyone that was eating. I looked at mine and Grandpa's plates, then Jacob and Seth's plates; it looked like they were eating a mountain compared to us. We finished our dinner and then I got into my pajamas. We were all sitting  
on the couch in the living room; talking when Seth's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Oh hey! What's up?" Seth just started to ignore us and started talking with whoever it was he was talking to. I looked over at Jakey.

"I don't know who it is, Nessie, he won't tell me," he told me. We started to ignore Seth and we started talking again. A half an hour later,  
he was done.

"OK, I'll talk to you later…. No you hand up first…. No you…," Seth kept on continuing and it started to annoy me. Everyone was looking at  
Seth. Five more minutes passed and that's when I had enough. I walked over to Seth.

"No you-" I took the phone from his hand and hung it up. "Hey! Nessie! That's not nice at all!" Seth whined.

"Thank you Nessie!" Jakey said loudly.

"Who in the world says, 'No, you hang up first,' to someone for FIVE DAMN minutes!" Mommy exclaimed.

"Who was that Seth?" Daddy asked.

* * *

**_What do you think? What's Seth hiding? I know! :P  
OK, I have two things to say and the second one is not important unless you Robyn. First, PLEASE vote on my poll, it's important. Second, (unless your Robyn, you don't need to read,) UPDATE! Love Jade and Cora. (Please don't hate us....)  
Thank you to BellsOfPeace, CoraCullen22, Blackgrrl92, supertwilightobbsessor, twilightgal101, KristalWhitehead, rel95, bella-cullen1989, crzyaznsroxursox, alysonrulez, robyntwilight16, EdwardCullenBeMine and C. Nessie for reviewing my last chapter and speical thanks to my beta Blackgrrl92.  
Well, that's all,  
Peace.  
Jadey!_**


	41. In Forks II

**_Hey guys! Just an update! Enjoy!_**

**_Request Disclaimer:  
Msz. Awesome:Jadey  
Jadey:Yes?  
Msz. Awesome:You dont own twilight  
Jadey: I know =\_**

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: In Forks II

_**"Thank you Nessie!" Jakey said loudly.**_

_**"Who in the world says, 'No, you hang up first,' to someone for FIVE DAMN minutes!" Mommy exclaimed.**_

_**"Who was that Seth?" Daddy asked.**_

Renesmee's POV

Seth looked nervous for a little. I don't know why, he can trust all of us here.

"Dude! Are you going to answer?!" Jakey exclaimed. I don't know if it was that I was around Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett a lot, but that got me mad, so I did what Auntie Rosalie would do.

I slapped him on the head.

I'm shocked that I just did that. I've never hit anyone before. I started to tear up.

"Nessie! That's not nice!" Jakey said loudly. That made me tear up even more.

"I'm sorry, Jakey," I said trying not to sob.

"Come here Nessie," Mommy said to me. She held out her hands for to go in them so she can pick me up. She took me and brought me upstairs. I'm sorry Mommy!" I said still not trying to sob, but failed.

"Nessie," Mommy started, "why did you hit Jake?" she asked me.

"He wasn't being nice to Seth." I told her.

"That still doesn't give you a reason to hit him." She told me.

"Auntie Rosalie does that to Uncle Emmett." I told her.

"Nessie, please promise me that you won't hit anyone again." She said.

"Okay Mommy, I won't hit anyone." I told her. She brought me downstairs and sat me on the couch with her and Daddy.

"I'm sorry Jakey." I said again quietly.

"Nessie, it's okay. It didn't hurt." he told me.

"Then why did you yell at me?" I asked.

"I didn't yell, I talked really loudly." Jacob said with a smile. I frowned.

"Don't confuse her." Daddy said sternly.

"Nessie, I'm not mad. Hitting is just not nice, and you can't do that." Jakey told me.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jakey." I said. I turned to Mommy and snuggled in her lap.

"So who was that on the phone with you Seth?" Daddy asked.

"I figure that I should tell you now." Seth said taking a deep breath.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Grandpa asked.

"I am, you guys just can't tell anyone, my Mom and Leah are included." he said.

"They don't know?" Daddy asked.

"Did you just read my mind!?" Seth exclaimed.

"Just tell us!" Mommy and Jakey said exasperated.

"I'm confused. Edward can read minds? Since when?" Grandpa asked.

"Since nineteen – eighteen, Dad." Mommy told him.

"What?!"

"Can we just hear what Seth has to say? Please?" Mommy asked.

"We're going to talk about this after, Bella." Grandpa told her.

"Fine. As you were saying Seth." Mommy said.

"OK, you guys have to promise NOT to tell anyone." Seth said again.

"We promise not to tell anyone, Seth, now please tell them before I do!" Daddy said loudly.

"Okay" he said. He took a deep breath and told us. "I have an imprint."

"Why was that so hard to tell us?" Jacob asked rudely.

"Jakey! Be nice!" I shouted.

"Thank you, Nessie." Seth said. "To answer Jake's question, I didn't tell anyone because, well, she's different." he told us.

"How so?" Jake asked.

"She's not from around here." he told us.

"So? Where is she from then?"

"She's from Canada." he said. Like that's helpful.

"Why would you imprint on someone that lives in Canada?" Jacob asked Seth. I looked down into my lap.

"We live in Canada, Jacob. Do you not remember that Nessie's YOUR imprint?" Mommy asked.

"No, but she lived here in Forks when she was born." Jacob replied.

"But you knew that we move around, Jake. You know that!" Mommy exclaimed.

"Love, calm down, let's just get back to Seth." Daddy said. We all looked back at Seth.

"Um, she's not Quileute." he stated.

"We kind of figured that Seth, can you just tell us who she is?" Grandpa asked.

"Her name is Cora." he told us. After he said that, he started to daydream.

"Daddy," I said, "what is Seth thinking about?" I asked,

"His thinking about him and Cora." Daddy told me.

"Hey, Seth, do you want to tell us about her?" Mommy asked.

"Sure! Well, she's crazy, but I love that about her. She takes dance, and she really good at it. She takes tap. One of her friends lent her there  
dance DVD and she showed me it. She's obsessed with some book, that I don't remember that name of. She like's the Jonas Brothers way too much, but likes me more, thankfully. Her hair is a really dirty blonde, almost brown. Her eyes are blue, and she has glasses and she's really pretty." Seth said beaming.

"Dude, was that the chick you were hanging out with last month?" Jakey asked.

"Yeah," Seth answered. "and she has a name!"

"Whatever, how long was she here for?" Jakey asked.

"About a month." Seth answered.

"That explains why you missed your patrol all that month."

"Well, yeah. I wanted to spend time with her." Seth said to Jakey.

"Seth, where in Canada is she from?" Daddy asked.

"Vancouver, I think…. Oh yeah! You guys live there!"

"What dance school does she go to?" Mommy asked.

"Um, 'Everybody Dance Now,' I think. I know that she's one of the helpers for the little kids. I forgot what class she helps out with…."

"Edward, I enrolled Nessie at that school." Mommy told Daddy.

"What class did you enroll her in?" Daddy asked.

"I think it's called Pre Dance." Mommy said.

"That's the one! Cora helps the little kids in Pre Dance!" Seth exclaimed.

"Has she started helping yet?" Mommy asked.

"No, I don't think so; I don't think that season's started yet. She said that she's going to be helping out when it does start though." Seth said.

"She might be my helper?" I asked Mommy.

"Yeah, I think she will." Mommy said. Mommy looked at the clock.

"It's time for bed Nessie. Give everyone hugs and kisses and say good night," she told me. I gave everyone hugs and kisses then Mommy and Daddy took me upstairs. They tucked me in and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Guess what? I made a new Oneshot! It's called 'Charlie,' and if you read and review, I'll send you a preview of what I have for 'Fifteen!' It's not a beta'd story so there will be mistakes. Just letting you know, the next update, I'm closing the poll so if you haven't voted, PLEASE do so!  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed! My laptop is acting like a retard right now so I can't name everyone that reviewed, but you knw who you are and you should feel speical! Thank you to my beta too!  
Well I'm going to go because I have nothing to say,  
Peace.  
Jade!_**


	42. Plane ride back

**_Here it is! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight... Stephenie does... :(_**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Plane ride back.

_**"Yeah, I think she will," Mommy said. Mommy looked at the clock. "It's time for bed Nessie. Give everyone hugs and kisses and say good night," she told me.**_

_**I gave everyone hugs and kisses then Mommy and Daddy took me upstairs. They tucked me in and I drifted to sleep.**_

Renesmee's POV

The rest to the trip was great. I got to see the rest of the pack and Billy again. I was happy to be visiting. I missed everyone. Unfortunately, we have to go home now. We were on the plane getting ready to go home. Daddy listen to make sure that Lauren wasn't on this plane.

"I think we're okay for now, girls." Daddy said. I was sitting in the first class area of the plane with three seats on each side. I had my new Robert Munch book in my lap and I was trying to read it. Mommy said that she would read it to me when we took off.

"Daddy, when are you taking off? I'm bored." I told him.

"We should be taking off soon Nessie." Daddy told me before giving me a kiss on my head. We waited for a couple more minutes when we were told to put our seatbelts on and get ready for takeoff. I was finally happy to get off the ground. A few minutes after takeoff, the stewardess came by. When I looked at her, I sighed with relief. Oh thank you god that it's not Lauren.

"Hello, I'm Isabelle, would you like anything to eat?" she asked. Isabelle was not looking at Daddy the way Lauren did; she looked at him in a professional way.

"Would you like anything to eat Nessie?" Daddy asked. I looked at the cart and saw that there was freshly sliced apples. I pointed to them. "May we have the apples please with some juice and some milk for later?" Daddy asked.

"Of course, sir." Isabelle said to Daddy. She got the apples, the juice and the milk and gave them to me. "Hello there, what's your name sweetie?" she asked.

"Renesmee," I told her. I was shy around most new people. "But I like Nessie better."

"Hello Nessie, I'm Isabelle." she said nicely, "Would you like one of the toys that we have on the cart?" she asked. I looked and the cart and saw that she did have some toys on there. I nodded my head and she gave me a beanie baby.

"Thank you, Isabelle." I said.

"You're welcome, Nessie." she said to me.

"I didn't know that airlines give out toys." Mommy said.

"They don't, but I do. I buy the toys and whatever flight I'm on, I give them to the kids. Usually, if the kids are fussy, they calm them down when they get a toy." she told us. Isabelle had to go back and serve other people, but she said when she was down that she would come back if we wanted. We did. "I like her." I told Mommy and Daddy before taking a bite out of my apple slice.

"So do we Nessie." Daddy said. Mommy started reading me my book while I ate my apples. She read me three stories when Isabelle came back.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hi Isabelle!" I said happily.

"Hey Nessie, what are you reading?" she asked.

"We're reading Robert Munch!" I said.

"I used to love reading his stories when I was younger. I thought that they were funny." she told me. She started talking to us when a familiar looking lady came up to her. Her hair was messy and her makeup was smudged.

"Sorry I'm late, Isabelle, the flight attendant wanted to see me." She said.

"Okay Lauren, just go and serve people, you're near the back of the plane." Isabelle said tiredly. Lauren walked off and started to work.

"I'm getting tired of her." Isabelle mumbled.

"Is it just me, or is she on every flight that we take?" Mommy asked.

"You know Lauren?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, she's been our stewardess a couple times; she's not really good at it though." Daddy said.

"I'm sorry about that." Isabelle said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I'm her boss. I'm thinking about firing her. She was doing fine for about a month when she first started, but then it all went downhill from there What did she say to you?" Isabelle asked.

"She was flirting with my fiancé, and giving weird looks at us." Mommy answered.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss…," she said trailing off. I looked at Mommy and she smiled at me.

"Stewart. But I'd rather be called Kristen." Mommy said.

"That name sound familiar." Isabelle said.

"There's an actress with the same name, I get told that I look a lot like her." Mommy answered.

"Are you her?"

"No, I couldn't act to save my life." Mommy told. She's doing really well right now.

"Now I know who you look like." Isabelle said to Daddy, "You look like Robert Pattinson." she said.

"I get that a lot too, but I'm not." Daddy told her. "My last name is Cullen though."

"Oh, you two should go on that show, 'Look Alike'." she told them. They started talking for awhile. We learned that she's from Forks, but lives in Seattle with her husband. That's why she wasn't flirting with Daddy. She doesn't have kids, but they want to adopt. Daddy smiled at that comment and told her that he and my aunts and uncles are adopted.

"Wait; are you one of the kids that Dr. Carlisle Cullen adopted? You look a lot like one of the kids." she said.

"No, I'm his nephew." Daddy said. "How do you know my uncle?" he asked.

"I had to go see him a lot, I got sick really easily when I was younger, but I'm better now." she told us. "I didn't know that Dr. Cullen had a brother or sister."

"He has a brother, but he came to visit us. I want to visit sometimes, but my Dad wouldn't let me." Daddy said. They talked for a few more minutes when Isabelle said that she had to go.

"Lauren's shift is almost done so I have to get ready. Bye." she said to us.

"Bye" we all said back in unison.

"She's nice." I said. I was getting tired.

"Nessie, if you have to go to sleep, then go right ahead, we have awhile until we're back in Vancouver." Daddy said. I smiled at both of my parents and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! It's not done, but I just wanted to say that! :P Thank you for the nine people that voted on my poll. It looks that Robyn, Cora and someone else is going to have to wait for my to put up 'Fifteen.'  
*_**If any of you read the story "My Sunshine" by "Fall Down Again Bella," or any of her stories, and know that someone copied "My Sunshine" word for word, PLEASE HELP! I've actually lost count of how many times I've reported "twiligher loveryy"! OK, I'm done.**_*  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed and my beta, Blackgrrl92, I'm too lazy to name everyone right now and I have homework that I have to finish that was due over a month and something ago. I feel stupid that I keep forgetting to do that. But right before I do that, I have to say thank you to one of my reviewers because they told me about the "House of Night" series. I just started reading "Marked" and I LOVE it.  
I gotta go and get it done before midterms next week,  
Peace.  
Jade!_**


	43. Babysitting

**_Yeah, I have nothing to say right now, so, Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the completely made up characters like Sandra and Maggie, and in this, Cora. :P Other than that, Stephenie Meyer owns all. :(_**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Babysitting

_**"Bye," we all said back in unison.**_

_**"She's nice," I said. I was getting tired.**_

_**"Nessie, if you have to go to sleep, then go right ahead, we have awhile until we're back in Vancouver," Daddy said. I smiled at both of my parents and closed my eyes and fell asleep.**_

Renesmee's POV

It's been around a year since we were in Forks. I'm in grade one this year. I found out that I'm in Maggie and Angelina's class this year and everyone else was in the other class. We're not as close to Michelle as we were before but we do hang out most of the time at recess. We everyone but Maggie, Angelina and I follow her like she's some sort of celebrity. I still hang out with Sandra, not as much as we used to though. We're still bestest friends though.

We met Cora when I was starting dance. She's really nice. She was my helper for dance and she really helped a lot. I think that my balance got a little better, but not much. I'm taking acro this season and Cora's not going to be my helper. She already knows about my family because Seth told her. Yeah, he said that it was an accident. Seth just can't resist but to spill his guts out to Cora. Cora hasn't seen him in over a year and we're going to take her to Forks with us!

Cora babysits me when my parents go out hunting, and when they want 'alone time,' I sleepover at her house, Sandra's house or at Grandma and Grandpa's.

Right now, it's the weekend and Mommy and Daddy need to go out hunting. That means Cora's coming over! I love it when she comes over.

"Nessie, Cora's going to be here any minute now," Daddy told me. I usually run to the door and give her a hug before she's even in the house. She was one of my many bestest friends. The door bell rang and I opened the door.

"Cora!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Nessie!" she said back. She bent down and gave me a hug.

"Hey Cora, thanks for coming over," Mommy said.

"No problem Mrs. Cullen," Cora said.

"Cora, please call me Bella, I don't want to feel old," she said.

"OK Bella, has Nessie eaten anything?" she asked Mommy.

"No not yet, but you can order a pizza or something if you want to, and you already know to call if something goes wrong or if Nessie's giving you a hard time or Alice will just come over with Jasper to help," Mommy said. I did ONCE and she won't let me forget it! Just because I locked myself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out she thinks that I would still do that! It was her first time babysitting me, and Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper came over to help her. It never happened again….

"It's OK Bella Nessie hasn't given me any trouble since the first time I babysat her. She's been an angel since the second time," Cora said. I hope that she knows that I love her.

"OK, I think that Edward and I should be home around two of not, two – thirty, and you know where the guestroom is so you can sleep in there," Mommy told Cora. She always gives her a run though every time she babysits me. Daddy walked down the stairs and walked towards Mommy.

"Hello Cora, thank you for babysitting Nessie for us tonight," Daddy said. That was always the first thing that he said to her, and she always seems 'dazzled' by him as Mommy put it. Mommy says that it's not her fault that she gets dazzled by Daddy.

"Y-you're welcome," Cora said finally snapping out of it. Mommy and Daddy said their goodbyes and gave me kisses and then they were off. Cora and I went upstairs and played Barbie's with me. It was about a half hour until we began to get hungry.

"Hey Nessie, do you want me to order a pizza?" Cora asked me.

"Yes please! I'm hungry!" I exclaimed.

"Good, I am too!" she said. She went to the phone and ordered the pizza. We wait for a half hour and then it arrived. Cora paid the delivery guy and closed the door with the pizzas in hand. We went to the kitchen and ate it. While we were eating, I talked to Cora about school.

"So what do you do at recess?" Cora asked.

"Oh, I play with some girls named Maggie, Angelina, June, Josie, Michelle, Emma and Abby. Michelle is like the leader of the group and we have to play whatever she wants. Most of the time, Angelina, Maggie and I sneak off and go play with one of my bestest friends, Sandra," I told her. We kept talking until we were full and then we played for a little more. We played with my Barbie's and Candy Land. I was getting tired after we played Candy Land for the eighth time so Cora and I got into our pajamas and watched 'Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.' The last thing I remember this that we were in the middle of the movie when I closed me eyes.

Cora's POV

Nessie had just fallen asleep from watching her movie. I waited for a bit before I moved Nessie so that I could put her into her bed. I waited about five minutes until I moved her into her bed. Now I needed something to do because I wasn't ready to fall asleep yet. I went back downstairs and looked at some of the movies that the Cullens have. A lot of them were movies for Nessie, and then I found some interesting ones. I looked at them and found some familiar titles and so far, I found one movie that I've watched on that shelf, High School Musical. If I don't find anything else, I'm going to watch that. I kept scanning until one movie caught my eye… OHMIGOSH! They have it! I pulled the DVD from the shelf and put the disc into the DVD player. I watched the whole movie before turning the TV and DVD player off. I was tired now so I went upstairs to the guestroom and went to sleep.

* * *

**_You guys should know what DVD Cora was talking about. :P  
I have nothing to say but I had an eventful week this week and really wish that I didn't, and that I get tomorrow off! Yay!  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and my beta, I'm not going to name people because I have to eat then go to dance, but I love you when you do review! All I have to say right now is, so close to 400 reviews! Right now there's 398 reviews, but oh well!  
I have to go now,  
Peace.  
Jadey!  
P.S. My friend Edward Luver is trying to write a story based off the song "Fearless," please check it out!_**


	44. The next morning

**_Hey, Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'(_**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: The next morning

_**I pulled the DVD from the shelf and put the disc into the DVD player. I watched the whole movie before turning the TV and DVD player off. I was tired now so I went upstairs to the guestroom and went to sleep.**_

Cora's POV  
I woke up to find Nessie sleeping beside me on the bed. I smiled at her and pulled her under the covers. It was still really dark out. I looked at the clock to find that it was only 3:17 in the morning. Nessie turned and hugged me while she was sleeping. I smiled again. I decided that since I got only a couple hours of sleep, that maybe I should get some more. I closed my eyes, with the smile still on my face. Soon enough, sleep had taken over me and I was dreaming. I was in Forks with Bella, Edward, Nessie and my family; visiting everybody. Seth was there! I was so happy! I ran to him and he held his arms open for me to run into them. Once I was in his arms, he held me in his warm embrace for awhile. I was smiling like a maniac because I was so happy. That was the last thing that I remember of my dream.

Bella's POV  
Edward and I walked into the house after we finished hunting. Right now it was really late. I went upstairs to Nessie's room to see if she was okay. I opened the door and she wasn't there. I checked the guestroom that Cora always stays in and I found them fast asleep on the bed, snuggling up to each other. I smiled at the sight and went back downstairs and found Edward in the living room holding a DVD case.

"I didn't know that we had this movie." He told me.

"Yeah, well, I got it when I went to the book store with Cora. She convinced me to read the books and I fell in love with them." I explained.

"You don't love them more than Nessie and I, right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at my husband and smiled.

"Of course not! What would make you think that, Edward?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure." Edward said. I rolled my eyes at him again went up on my toes to kiss him. He smiled and kissed me. We stood there for awhile until he pulled back. "You know, those books can't be that bad if they made you read something else than Wuthering Heights." He said. I gave Edward a look.

"Just because I was reading something other than Wuthering Heights, that DOESN'T mean that I won't go back to reading it." I said. He smiled he perfect crooked smile at me and kissed my forehead.

"Let's watch a movie until Nessie and Cora wake up." Edward said. I smiled at the idea and went to the DVD player. I opened it and saw that whoever watched it last – Cora – left the movie in the DVD player. I smiled and closed it. I walked to the couch that Edward was sitting on and  
snuggled up to him.

"You didn't change the DVD, did you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'P.'

"You're going to make me watch it, aren't you?" Edward asked, not sounding pleased.

"Yep." I said popping the 'P' again.

"You're lucky that I love you, you know that?" Edward said. Instead of answering him in words, I turned to him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Edward returned it and we just sat there, kissing. I pulled away I smiled at him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him.

"Yes it does, love. Yes it does." He said. I snuggled up closer to him and pressed 'play' on the remote. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. We watch our movie, and I think that Edward liked it.

Renesmee's POV (Before she went into Cora's room!)  
After Cora put me to bed, I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I couldn't. I know that I miss my Mommy and Daddy, but I wasn't going to scream. I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes, I took some deep breaths and that helped. I decided that I wanted to go into Cora's room tonight. I go in there a lot, but then I wake up and leave to go to my room before she wakes up. I grabbed my favorite blanket and pillow and headed off to Cora's room. It looks like Mommy and Daddy aren't home from they're hunting trip yet. I walked into Cora's room and found her asleep on the bed. I climbed up onto the bed with her and snuggled up to my blanket and Cora. She doesn't  
mind that I snuggle up to her. I smiled and closed my eyes letting sleep take over me.

I woke up and saw that Cora was still asleep. I got my things and put them back into my room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:45. I went downstairs and into the living room and saw Mommy and Daddy watching the movie that Cora is totally obsessed with. Without thinking, I  
screamed their names.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're home!" I squealed excitedly. I ran to them, but slowed down because I knew that if I didn't, I would wind up hurt with a bruise.

"Hey Nessie, we missed you!" Daddy said excitedly, but WAY quieter than me. I gave him a kiss on the check and the same to Mommy.

"I missed you two too!" I squealed a little quieter, bit still really excited. I looked at the TV screen and saw a man that looks a lot like Daddy. Maybe it is. "Hey, look Daddy, it's you!" I said pointing to the TV. Then I saw a lady that looks like Mommy. "It's you too Mommy!" I heard  
Mommy and Daddy chuckle.

"It's not us Nessie, but they do look like us," Mommy said. I looked at the TV and back at my parents; I couldn't spot the differences between the  
both other them. We watched the movie for a little while longer and Cora came down.

"Hey Bella, Hey Edward," she said groggily. You could see that she was still tired.

"Hello Cora, I was just going to get yours and Nessie's breakfast started, you want pancakes?" Daddy asked. Cora nodded her head and then  
Daddy went to go cook us our breakfast.

"Oh! I just watched this last night!" Cora said; no longer looking tired.

"I know, I made Edward watch it with me, thank you for making me read those books, I love them and I love the movie," Mommy said.

"No problem," Cora said simply. We watched the rest of the movie and then ate our breakfast. Soon after, Cora had to leave because her Mommy wanted her home soon, something about her having a lot of homework. Boy, am I glad that I finish that all in school! Soon after that, the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it.

* * *

**_To anyone that thinks that I don't like them, PLEASE don't think that, because I don't hate anyone. Sorry, I had to get that out of the way. And R.I.P. Daddy's Little Cannibal :'( I loved her stories. :'(  
For the people that didn't know what DVD Cora was talking about, it was Twilight. :P And the person that wanted to know what type of dance that I do, it's called Acro. (Mixture of gymnastics and dancing.)  
I want to thank, alysonrules, CoraCullen22, rel95, KristalWhitehead, BellsOfPeace, twilightgal101, EdwardCullenBeMine, robyntwilight16, Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen and bella-cullen1989. A special thank you to my beta Blackgrrl92.  
I want to try the review thing again, but I want to try and get ten reviews a chapter. If we cant reach that, then, I'll just post without the reviews again.  
Well, I'm going to go start reading "Betrayed" from the "House of Night" series. (Marked was really good, but I like Twilight better :P)  
Peace.  
Jade_**


	45. It's you!

**_Hey, sorry for the wait, please read the unbolded note at the bottom. Oh! This chapter is not beta'd because my wonderful beta is on vacation! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: It's you!

_**"No problem," Cora said simply. We watched the rest of the movie and then ate our breakfast. Soon after, Cora had to leave because her Mommy wanted her home soon, something about her having a lot of homework. Boy, am I glad that I finish that all in school! Soon after that, the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it.**_

Renesmee's POV

I opened the door and saw that my Jacob was there! I squealed and hugged his legs because I was still really small to him.

"Jakey!" I finally say.

"Hey Nessie! I missed you!" he said picking me up and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I giggled and he walked with me to the living room where Mommy and Daddy were. Mommy was too busy reading a book and Daddy was writing something in a book, I think that he's writing another composition.

"Edward, why does it smell like werewolf?" Mommy asked.

"Gee, Bella, I thought that if I walked in with your very excited daughter in hand, you would at least see what it was about," Jakey said.

"Ohmigosh Jake! Hi! I missed you!" Mommy said getting up and hugging him. "But I don't miss the smell. Geez Jake, take a bath once in awhile," Mommy joked… I hope.

"I do bathe Bella, I just haven't this week," Jake said seriously. I reached out for Mommy, not wanting to have Jacob hold me if he was telling the truth. Mommy took me. "Hey I was joking Nessie," he said. I still didn't go back to him. Mommy put me on the ground and I went over to see Daddy.

"Hi Daddy," I said.

"Hey baby," he said lifting me onto his lap. "Are you excited now?" Daddy asked.

"Yes! Did you know that Jakey was coming?" I asked.

"Of course, that's why I didn't go answer the door with you, he told me in his mind that he was there," Daddy told me.

"OK, and is he telling the truth about him bathing? I don't want him touching me if he doesn't; that's gross!" I said. Daddy smiled at me.

"No, he was joking Nessie. If he didn't bathe in the last three days, then I wouldn't even let him touch you, so you don't have to worry," Daddy told me. I asked him if he knew where Cora was and he said that she was on the driveway hugging Seth… still. I laughed and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got off his lap and then I ran to Jakey.

"Jakey!" I said excitedly.

"Yes Nessie?" he answered.

"You haven't seen my tree house in my backyard! Come see it!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his hand a pulled him to the backyard. We got outside into the backyard and he saw it.

"Wow. It's almost bigger than my house. Are you sure that it's meant to be up in a tree Nessie?" Jakey asked.

"Of course Jakey! Come look inside!" I said pulling him again. He came up to the tree house with me and we sat inside it.

"It looks a little smaller than my house," Jakey said, "but my house has a TV and kitchen, so it wins!" he said smiling. I smiled back at him and then we played for a bit. Jakey and I started talking about how I was doing in school. I told him about Sandra again and that Maggie, Angelina and I have become really close.

"I'm going to have to meet them someday," Jakey said.

"We can go ask if Sandra wants to play after supper," I told him.

"Who are the other girls that you play with at school?" Jakey asked.

"I play with Sandra, Maggie and Angelina the most. I sometimes play with a girl named Michelle and her group of friends," I told him.

"What are they like?" he asked.

"Well, Michelle is the group leader and they always play whatever she wants to. I used to play with her a lot more in Kindergarten, we would sometimes play the same thing for over a week," I said.

"She sounds really bossy," Jakey said.

"Really?" I asked.

"You didn't notice before? I don't even know her and I know that she's really bossy. She doesn't sound like someone that I would want to play with," Jakey said.

"I guess she is, I've only noticed once," I told him. I really haven't noticed either. That must be why Sandra doesn't like her.

**Flashback**

Sandra and I were playing in my backyard when Michelle walked passed with her Mommy.

"Hi Michelle," I said cheerfully and waving to her.

"Hi Nessie," Michelle said back almost rudely. She continued to walk away and said nothing else.

"Nessie, why do you play with her?" Sandra asked. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"She's so mean to you, Nessie! She's mean to all of her 'friends!' That's one of the reasons why I want you to play with me at recess. That and you're my bestest friend, and I want to play with you," Sandra told me. I've never really noticed that much.

"She's not mean when you're around," I said.

"She's not mean to you guys when I'm around because I'm older than her. No one would be mean to someone when they're older friend is around. They know that their older friend would do something," Sandra told me.

"Do you think that's why Maggie and Angelina don't play with her that much anymore?" I asked her.

"I don't know Nessie, but if you want to play with her, go ahead. I'll still be there for you, Maggie and Angelina," Sandra told me. I smiled and hugged her. I'm happy that I have a bestest friend like Sandra.

**End Flashback**

Right now, Jakey and I went inside and saw Seth without Cora with him. That was shocking.

"Where's Cora?" I asked.

"Her Mom called while she had her death grip on me. She had to go home," Seth said.

"Oh, OK," I said.

"Was there anything that you wanted to do Nessie?" Mommy asked me.

"Can Jakey meet Sandra?" I asked.

"Does Jake want to meet Sandra?" Mommy asked Jakey.

"I think that I will so I know who her new bestest friend is," Jakey said.

"Then OK. Jake, make sure that you have her back before three and make sure that she doesn't sucker you into getting candy, she knows that she has enough from the last time that we went to the candy store and that she doesn't need anymore," Mommy said. I wasn't even thinking about going to the candy store until now!

"I'll make sure of that Bells," Jakey said simply. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Jakey! I can't wait for you to meet Sandra!" I exclaimed excitedly. I tried pulling him to see if he could go faster, but he's over three times heavier than me… I think. We didn't take our shoes off, so we went to Sandra's house right away. I knocked on the door and Sandra opened it.

* * *

Hey, um, we didn't reach 10 reviews, and I think that it's kinda sad because I used to get a lot.... I don't have as much inspiration any more... but I am going to finish the story. I think by the end of the summer it will be done.  
Last improtant thing is that I know for a fact that you guys aren't going to like the ending to this story, but when we come closer to the end, I'll tell you guys my idea... and I hope that you guys like it.  
**_Sorry that I haven't been updating... I tried and, I haven't been on the computer as much because I've gotten sucked into the "House of Night" series, and it's the first series that I've gotten sucked into since the "Twilight" series. For the people wondering if it's good and want to read it, I recommend it! The really weird thing is to my friends, (cough, Cora and Amanda, cough) I look like the girl on the cover, but more oriental.... Oh well! I'm on "Hunted" right now.  
Thank you to everyone that did review, I love you guys, and I love getting your reviews!  
I'm pretty sure that you're bored now if you're reading this, so I'm going to go now.  
Peace.  
Jade_**


	46. It's time for a

**_Please read the note on the bottom. And I have three more days of school plus an hour and a half long exam... I think. And a maybe exam. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I forgot to do one last update, so here's for both. I don't own Twilight._**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: It's time for a...

_**"Come on Jakey! I can't wait for you to meet Sandra!" I exclaimed excitedly. I tried pulling him to see if he could go faster, but he's over three times heavier than me… I think. We didn't take our shoes off, so we went to Sandra's house right away. I knocked on the door and Sandra opened it.**_

Jacob's POV

Nessie pulled me up to a door and a little girl answered. She smiled at Nessie and then looked at me with large eyes.

"Hi Sandra," Nessie said.

"Hi," Sandra said timidly. Nessie told me that Sandra loved to talk.

"Sandra, this is my Jacob, Jakey, this is Sandra," Nessie said. I bent down and stuck out my hand.

"Hi Sandra, Nessie's told me a lot about you," I told her. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Oh, you're the one that Nessie talks about a lot," she said. Sandra then turned to Nessie, "You're right, he is like a nice giant." I laughed. I loved how kids thought that I was a giant, it was hilarious! Well, they are small, so I would seem like a giant to them.

"Sandra, do you want to play with us?" Nessie asked.

"Sure! What do you want to play?" Sandra asked Nessie. Nessie turned to me with a smile on her face. I don't like that smile that she has on her face, not at all.

"How about we play makeover and we all have to dress up and have a tea party at the park or at my house?" Nessie suggested. I gulped and hoped that Sandra said no, but she obviously wasn't on my side.

"Sure! That sounds like fun! My Mom gave me makeup that she doesn't want and said that I could play with it, but I can't make a mess, or else she'll take them away," Sandra said. I really didn't like this.

"OK! My Aunty Alice could probably bring some makeup that she hasn't used yet and doesn't want! I could ask her so we don't have to waste your makeup!" Nessie said excitedly. She was going to call Alice?!

"OK! Where do you want to setup our stuff? There's not a lot of space in my room because I still haven't cleaned it," Sandra said. I hope that means that there was a chance that we don't have to play this game!

"We could do everything at my house! All I have to do is ask Bella and my brother if we can!" Nessie exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Um, Nessie, I don't think that your parents are going to want a mess in your room, so I don't think that you should do this makeover… at all," I said. I just know that she's going to sucker me into dressing up and putting on makeup.

"That's why we would be putting on the makeup in my tree house Jakey! Please play with us! Please?" Nessie begged. She knew that I would cave and play.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Yay! Thank you Jakey!" Nessie said excitedly. Why me?

Sandra's POV

I was so excited that I get to play makeover with Nessie! Nessie always has everything that we need for us to play makeover and play dress up!I always have a good time playing with Nessie, she's my bestest friend.

Nessie was bringing me and her nice giant friend over to her house so that we could call her Aunty Alice and see if she could bring over so makeup and clothes so that we could play. Nessie walked into the door and we saw Bella and Edward sitting in the kitchen.

"Hi Bella, hi Edward," Nessie said in a sweet voice.

"Hello Nessie, what can we do for you sweetheart?" her Edward asked. He treats Nessie like he's her Daughter instead of his sister.

"Can we call Aunty Alice and asked if we can use some of her makeup so that we can play makeover in my tree house?" she asked.

"Is Jakey going to watch you?" her Bella asked.

"No, he's going to be playing with us!" Nessie said excitedly. Nessie was bouncing up and down on the spot because she was so excited.

"I'll call, Bella, you stay and make sure that Jacob doesn't run away," Edward said. I love it when Edward talks, he has a nice voice. My Mom tells me that if Robert Pattinson were to have had an American accent, he would sound just like him. Nessie and left with Edward and Jacob when to the fridge so it was only Bella and I at the table.

"So how are you, Sandra?" Bella asked.

"I'm good; I'm really excited that I get to play dress up with Nessie today! I haven't played dress up in forever! It's so much fun!" I told her. I talk to Bella a lot, she's really nice and I can tell her anything. She's like my Mom, and she treats Nessie and I are we are her kids. It was really nice that she treats Nessie like she's her daughter because Edward and Nessie don't have a Mom and Dad.

"It sounds like you three are going to have lots of fun, I hope that Edward tells Alice to bring her camera, she's going to want to show everyone," Bella told me. We both smiled and then Jacob came to the table with a sandwich in his hand.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked before he took a huge bite out of his sandwich. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure that if I told you, you would run away. I know for a fact that Nessie wouldn't like that," Bella said.

"The things that I would do for your daughter," Jacob said. What does he mean by that?

"Nessie isn't my daughter, remember? She's like my daughter," Bella said quickly.

"What no sh-" Jacob was interrupted by Bella who elbowed him in the ribs. What's going on? I'm so confused!

"Jacob, don't make up lies, you know that Edward and Nessie's parents have either ran away or died," Bella said sternly.

"What? I thought, oh, I get it, yeah, I was… just confused for a minute… my bad…," Jacob said. Something's going on here, and I know that Nessie's not telling me something.

"OK, I called Alice and she's bringing some makeup, dresses and a camera over," Edward said suddenly. Where did he come from?

"What!? There's going to be photographic evidence of me dressing up!? There's no way in Hell that I'm going to do it now!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Oh PLEASE Jakey! Please?!" Nessie said from up in Edward's arms. She then put on the pout that I can't even say "no" to.

"Nessie, please stop," Jacob asked. Nessie kept doing the face and started too sob. "Nessie! Please stop! You know that I can't say no when you do that!"

"I'll stop only if you dress up with Sandra and I," Nessie said in a shaky voice. She could be an actress if you wanted too. She's really good.

"Fine! Just stop with the face!" Jacob exclaimed.

"OK!" Nessie said. She had a big smile on her face.

"You are an evil little girl Nessie," said Jacob. Nessie was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Yay! She's here!"

* * *

**OK, I don't really know how to say this, but I'm thinking of not finishing Renesmee's Story. I not happy write it and I'm not have fun writting it anymore. I'm started to find writting this story really boring and I've had almost no insparition. I've lost a lot of reviewers. That makes me feel like I'm doing a crapptastic job with this story. I got more reviews for the first chapter of "Star Struck" on the first day I posted it than I did for when I posted the last chapter. If you want me to continue this story, **please** tell me. I will continue if you guys want me too. You will know if I plan to after I finish the next chapter.** **_Can we PLEASE try and get to 438 reviews? That's only ten reviews I need.  
Thank you to the people that are reviewing and a special thank you to my beta. You guys are the best.  
I'm going to see if I can get farther in the next chapter or if I have to start a new one of Star Struck.  
Peace.  
Jade_**


	47. Hhhmmm

**_I had no idea what to name this chapter, enjoy! BTW, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY EDWARD CULLEN!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... :'0(_**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Hhhmmm...

_**"You are an evil little girl Nessie," said Jacob. Nessie was about to say something when the doorbell rang.**_

_**"Yay! She's here!"**_

Renesmee's POV

When the doorbell rang, I was excited that Aunty Alice was finally here. I ran to the door and opened it to see Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper standing there. Aunty Alice had the case of makeup that she bought and never used and a camera and Uncle Jasper had the mountain of dresses.

"Aunty Alice! Uncle Jasper!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Nessie, are you ready to play dress up?" Aunty Alice asked.

"Yeah! Jakey's going to play too!" I said.

"She knows. She gave me a dress to hold that looks like it could fit your other uncle, and you know how big he is," Uncle Jasper said. I smiled and hugged his legs.

"Come on in Alice and Jasper!" Daddy called from the other room. Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper came in and put the stuff in the living room. I walked with them and I saw that everyone was in the room.

"Nessie," Jacob said, "do I really need a makeover? I mean, I am a boy, and I don't wear makeup or do my hair."

"Of course you need a makeover! It's going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"Don't forget Nessie, there's also dress up that goes with the makeover," Aunty Alice reminded me.

"Oh yeah, and Aunty Alice can help us if she wants! She's really good with makeup!"

"Did you give her sugar, Edward?" I heard Uncle Jasper whisper to Daddy. I looked over at him and I glared.

"Jasper, be nice!" Aunty Alice told him sternly. I grinned and then stuck out my tongue at him. Aunty Alice just smiled and said, "Are you three ready to play dress up?"

"Yeah!" Sandra and I said in unison.

"NO!" Jacob said.

"Well, too bad Jacob, you're going to play with them," Aunty Alice told him.

"Why don't you play with them?"

"Because I didn't bring anything over for me to dress up in and because Nessie and Sandra want you to ply with them, right girls?"

"Yeah, please Jakey?" I begged.

"Fine! You better be happy after this!"

"I will!" I said excitedly. I was grinning. I grabbed Sandra and Jakey's hand and brought them to the tree house. Aunty Alice was following us, at human pace.

We were all up in my tree house and Aunty Alice said that she would do mine and Sandra's makeup. She said that she didn't want to do Jakey's makeup because he was smelly. I don't think so, but then again, I'm not a vampire.

"OK, why don't we start with Sandra, then I'll do Nessie's face, then you guys can make Jacob's face all pretty," Aunty Alice told us. Sandra and I nodded our heads excitedly and I turned to Jakey. His face was paler than usual.

"Are you OK Jakey?" I asked.

"You don't look so good," Sandra said.

"I just really don't want to be 'prettied up,'" he said.

"It will be fun Jakey! Sandra and I will make you really pretty!"

"I don't want to be pretty!" Jacob yelled. I was a bit taken back because Jacob never actually yelled when I was around, and when he did, he was never yelling at me. I looked down to my lap.

"Nice going Jacob, you made her sad now," Aunty Alice said.

"Are you OK Nessie?" Sandra asked. I nodded my head. I didn't want to talk. I felt like crying, but this was nothing to cry over.

"Are you alright Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"I already said that I was OK!" I said loudly. My voice was shaky. I turned around and got out of my tree house. I was half way into my house when I saw Sandra come up behind me.

"Why aren't you getting your makeup done?" I asked.

"You weren't there, and you're my bestest friend Nessie. I want to have a makeover that we planned on having. And your Aunty Alice looked like she was getting ready to scream at Jacob," she said. I smiled.

"You were smart to leave, and thanks Sandra, you're my bestest friend too." I hugged her. She was really my bestest friend. I pulled away from Sandra's hug and saw Uncle Jasper standing there. I smiled. Uncle Jasper smiled back.

"I'm going to find your Aunty Alice and ask her something," Sandra told me. I nodded and she ran off.

"Hey Nessie," Uncle Jasper said.

"Hi," I said. I went over and gave him a hug. I didn't hug him earlier and I usually hug him right away. He picked me up and started walking around with me.

"So Nessie, you've been acting a little moody today, are you?" He asked.

"I little," I said with a yawn. I was a little tired, I had to go to sleep with Cora last night because I couldn't sleep that well. I woke up a couple times because she was talking about Seth in her dream. There was nothing bad that she said, but still.

"I think that you need a nap, or you have to go to bed early tonight there missy." I tried not to yawn again, but it didn't work. "I still want to play with Sandra though," I told him.

"OK, I'll go talk to you Mommy and Daddy and you can go play some more," Uncle Jasper said putting me down. I looked over and saw Sandra standing there. I walked over to her. She looked confused.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"I thought that you didn't have a Mommy and Daddy. I thought that they died or ran away," she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your Uncle Jasper said that he was going to talk to your Mommy and Daddy. I thought that you didn't have one."

"Um, I can't tell you," I said looking down. I've never wanted to tell someone about my family so much before. I hate having to lie to everyone because they can't know about vampires. But then I realized something. Jacob was here and vampires can't see werewolves.

* * *

_**I got my ten reviews, plus two, so I'm really happy! I was going to updated yesterday, (on Edward's 108th Birthday,) but then I was busy after I sent my chapter to my beta.  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter, and thank you to my beta! I love you all!  
Just letting you know, this story might be finished within the next couple months, and since I'm home Summer Break, I think that I'm going to write a little more. You guys are NOT going to like the ending... I'm sorry, but I DO have an idea, and I'll let you know next update.  
Thank you for reading!  
Peace.  
Jadey**_


	48. Telling Sandra

_**There was some confusion with the last sentence with the last chapter. What I meant was that the Volturi was going to have powers like Alice and not ba able to see into the future if a werewolf is near them. I hope the helps and** there is an important note at the bottom of this chapter**. Enjoy!**_

**_Disclamier: I own nothing... :(_**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Telling Sandra

_**I hate having to lie to everyone because they can't know about vampires. But then I realized something. Jacob was here and vampires can't see werewolves.**_

Renesmee's POV

"Why can't you tell me, Nessie?" Sandra asked.

"I have to ask Edward and Bella first, wait one minute," I told her and ran off as fast as my six year old legs would take me without falling down. I got to Mommy and Daddy, and Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice were still here.

"Nessie, are you OK?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah, I just have one question, and Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper and answer too," I said and paused for a bit. I saw that they all nodded their heads and waited for me to continue. "Can I tell Sandra?" I asked. They all didn't answer right away. Aunty Alice was the first to talk.

"Why do you want to tell her sweetie?" she asked.

"I hate having to lie to her. I want her to know, and she won't tell, I've told her secrets and she still hasn't told her Mom," I explained.

"Yeah, but-" Aunty Alice was about to interrupt, when Daddy shot her a glare.

"Do you think that she can keep this big of secret and not tell anyone Nessie?" Mommy asked.

"Yes she can, and Seth and Jacob are here so the Volturi can't see us!" I said excitedly. I knew that I was going to win.

"Why does Seth and Jacob have to do with you not telling me?" a voice from behind me said. I turned around and I saw Sandra there looking upset. I looked back at my parents and my aunt and uncle and they nodded.

"Can you come up to my room please?" I asked her. She nodded and followed me up there. We both sat on my bed and I stared to talk.

"Sandra, do you know about vampires and werewolves?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

"What do you know about them?" I asked her.

"Vampires suck blood out of people and then they turn into vampires, and they wear black capes and look scary, and werewolves are people and turn into wolves on a full moon," she told me.

"Have you read of any in books?"

"No, but they're in that books and that movie that my Mom loves so much," Sandra told me. "But what does that have to do with what you're keeping from me?" she asked.

"You're not going to believe me," I told me.

"Let's see about that," she said.

"Almost all of my family are vampires," I told her.

"I don't believe you."

"I told you that you wouldn't!" I exclaimed.

"Vampires and werewolves aren't real Nessie!"

"Then what would you call my Mom and Dad!? My Grandma and Grandpa!? My aunts and uncles!?" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"They're all vampires Sandra. Jacob and Seth are werewolves. The book and your Mom reads, explains everything about us. We don't actually know her, but she wrote her book exactly the same of how my family's life is."

"If you're family are vampires, what does that make you?" she asked.

"I'm human, but I was once was half human before I got sick and turned human. I was a half human – half vampire. I had a power to show people something using my hands. I would put my hand on people's faces and show them."

"Is Edward and Bella actually your Mom and Dad?" Sandra asked.

"Yes."

"Does the rest of you family have powers?"

"My Daddy can read minds, except mine and my Mommy's, my Mommy has a shield so no one can hurt her if they have powers that can hurt her, Aunty Alice can see the future once you make a decision, except if there's a werewolf around and Uncle Jasper can play with people's emotions," I explained. She asked more questions and I tried to answer them the best that I could. She asked me about the Volturi and why they can't know that I told her.

"When you were half human, what was it like?"

"I grew a lot faster. When I was two and a half, I looked like a sixteen year old. I was in high school. I hung out with my family there because no one really wanted to talk to me," I told her.

"Is that why you're so smart?" she asked.

"I think so; I remember a lot of the things that I learned in high school, so I guess," I said. Just then my Mommy came into the room.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hi Mommy."

"Did she tell you Sandra?" Mommy asked.

"Yes," Sandra answered quietly.

"I came up here just to tell you that Jacob said that he'll play with you now. He said that he'll even let you guys put the makeup on him as long as he doesn't have to go out looking like that."

"OK," Sandra and I jumped off the bed off my bed and went to the tree house. Sandra and I had fun during our makeover. Jakey somehow convinced Seth to join in. Aunty Alice and Mommy took lots of pictures of us in our dresses and makeup. After our makeover, Jacob and Seth had to go back to La Push.

"Tell Grandpa, Billy and Sue that I said "hi!"" I said excitedly. I was going to miss them.

"Bye Nessie, bye Sandra, see you next time," Jakey said. Was both waved bye to them and we saw them leave. Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper had to leave because Aunty Rose said something about a shopping emergency that Aunty Alice had to go to and she had to drag Uncle Jasper along.

"So they're really werewolves?" Sandra asked. There was so much to take in, in just one day.

"Yeah, but don't worry, you would see them phase, unless you make them mad or something," I told her.

"Are there's any questions you would like to ask us?" Daddy asked. Sandra fired off questions to my parents and they tried to answer them as much as they can.

"Now I have a question for you Sandra," Mommy said.

"What is it?" Sandra asked.

"Are you sure that you can keep this secret?" Mommy asked. Sandra nodded her head right away. "Are you sure?"

"I still haven't told anyone any of Nessie's secrets, and I know this one is really important to keep so I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Good," I said. I started to yawn again.

"I think that you need to eat and then go to bed Nessie," Daddy said.

"Can Sandra sleepover?" I asked.

"It's up to Sandra and her Mom and Dad," Daddy said.

"I have to go to my Grandma's tomorrow morning, so I can't. Sorry Nessie," she said.

"It's OK, maybe another time," I said. She nodded and Daddy walked her home.

"What would you like to eat Nessie?" Mommy asked. I told her and then I

got ready for bed. I was lying down in my bed when Mommy and Daddy came in. They wished me good night and both gave me a kiss in the head. I soon then fell asleep, and I had that dream again.

* * *

**I know for a fact that people are _not_ going to like the ending of this story, I don't even like it, **but** I have an idea. If you don't like the ending, write your own ending on how you think this story should end and send them to me. If I get any, I'm going to put them under a story called "**Alternet Endings for RS**." There's going to be a few rules, which I'll put when we come coser to the ending of this story. If you would like to know more, please PM me or contact me somehow.**  
**_I would like to thank, KristalWhitehead, rel95, CoraCullen22, BellsOfPeace, 1TwinkleToes, team. nessie. and Kkrystii for reviewing my last chapter. I only got seven reviews and I was hoping to get ten. I have half of the next chapter written, so I NEED some inspiration.  
Thank you to my beta Blackgrrl92!  
Just thought that I would say because I'm bored, I have five chapters written for Fifteen. I want to finish this story so I can post it and I need inspiration to do so!  
Anyway, thank you!  
Peace.  
Jade_**


	49. More Years Pass

**_Hey, um, I have nothing to say, so enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing... :(_**

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: More Years Pass

_**I was lying down in my bed when Mommy and Daddy came in. They wished me good night and both gave me a kiss in the head. I soon then fell asleep, and I had that dream again.**_

Renesmee's POV

It's been seven years since I told Sandra about my family. It's been three years since I moved away from Vancouver and back to Forks because my parents don't think that anyone will remember them. We've been there for a long time and we think that people were starting to notice that Mom and Dad weren't getting older. I found out that Michelle didn't really like me, but she only hung out with me because her parents told her to because they wanted to know more about my family. Her parents still thought that my Mom and Dad went to school with them. Sandra, Maggie, Angelina, and the kids on the block that I still hung out with then were upset that we were moving, but we all promised to keep contact with each other. I am now thirteen, and I have two more years to decide if I want to stay human, or if I want to become a vampire. It's a really hard decision for me because if I stay human, I can have my imprint, Jacob as my lover, but I would look older than my parents, so that would be really weird.

If I become a vampire like my Mom and Dad, I don't think that I could become Jacob's lover, but I would be able to stay with my family forever and not have to worry about looking older than my parents. I would get hurt as easily, but I would have to deal with being a newborn, and trying not to kill people.

I know that Jacob broke up with me years ago, but I still love him. I was happy that we moved back to Forks because I was closer to him and Grandpa Charlie. Grandpa would take me to the reservation often so that I could see everyone because Mom and Dad weren't allowed to go. Cora came down over the summer, but she stayed at Grandma and Grandpa's house. She was fine there and she and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie got along well. I think that their last discussion they had was about shoes, whether high tops were better that converse tennis shoes.  
Right now, I was talking to Sandra on MSN. She was trying to help me with my problem about being human or vampire.

Nessie: I just don't know what to do!

Sandra: Um, have you asked your parents about it? Or Jacob?

Nessie: I don't think that I can. My parents might want me to be a vampire, just so that they can have me and not lose me and worry about me getting hurt, but then there's Jacob and my human friends. I'm just so confused.

Sandra: I can't really help you. The corniest thing that I can say is listen to your heart, and that's the only thing that I can say, sorry.

Nessie: It's OK, I asked Cora, and she said the same thing.

Sandra: How is Cora?

Nessie: She's OK, she's not too thrilled that she moved, but we still talk.

Sandra: That's good that you still talk, do you know if she made any new friends?

Nessie: I think that she made a few, it's not going to be hard for her to make friends; she's so lovable.

Sandra: Yeah, I know. I have to go babysit, I'll talk to you later, miss you!

Nessie: OK, miss you too.

I logged off after Sandra logged off. I had nothing to do. I have to wait for that shopping trip that my aunts and I are going on. I have no homework because I was still ahead of everything. My teachers said that I could skip a few grades, but my Mom and Dad said no because they want me to be able to make friends my age and I agreed. I liked where I was right now. I heard I knock from the front door, so I got up from the computer and answered it.

As I opened the door, I saw a boy from school. Jordan Smith. Mom and Dad call him my Mike Newton. Apparently Michelle's father used to have a major crush on my Mom. The creepy part was Jordan does everything that my Dad told me that Mike did to Mom.

"Hi Jordan," I said.

"Hey Nessie, I um, was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out with me and my friends?" he said. It sounded more like a question.

"How did you find out where I live?" I asked.

"I asked one of your friends, so will you come out?" I had to think of something quick, so I just said the thing at the top of my head.

"I have homework that I have to do," I lied. I was a better liar than my Mom, but everyone knew that I didn't get homework. I mentally slapped myself. He was about the say something when Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie came up.

"Hey Nessie, are you ready to go shopping?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go get my stuff before I can leave."

"Wait, I thought that you had homework?" Jordan questioned.

"I forgot that I finished it, now can I leave please?" I asked. Jordan nodded and walked away.

"Does he remind you of someone Alice?" Aunt Rose said.

"Actually, he reminds me of Mike Newton," Aunt Alice said.

"He reminds Dad of him too," I mumbled knowing that they heard. They just smiled and took me to the mall.

* * *

Once we got to the mall I smiled. I love shopping now. My aunts are quite happy about that since my Mom despises it. We went to all of our favorite stores; Bluenotes, Stitches, Garage, Hollister all the stores like that. I started to get hungry after awhile so we went to Mr. Sub. I got a large veggie sub and a pop. We all went to a table after Aunt Alice made a quick stop to the car to drop off the clothes that we bought. I expected to see a few people from school that I know but I didn't expect one person to be there at the  
tale next to us.

* * *

**_I wrote this chapter really fast, so I'm sorry to my beta. Thank you so much!  
Thank you to my reviewers, CoraCullen22, TheSheWolf, rel95, sunshiinemk, KristalWhitehead, Falling Snowy Sky, BellsOfPeace, Beckaaaaaaay, Kkrystii and lil'izzy cullen for reviewing my last chapter and Karii Black and ???? for reviewing my other chapters!  
I can tell you guys that this story is most likely going to be less than 60 chapters long. I never meant for this story to be this long, I thought 30, maybe 40 chapters at the most, I was obviously wrong.  
I have nothing to say.  
Peace.  
Jade_**


	50. Shopping

**_This chapter is not beta'd so I'm sorry for the mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot sadly, Stephenie Meyer does..._**

* * *

Chapter Fifty: Shopping

_**I expected to see a few people from school that I know but I didn't expect one person to be there at the tale next to us.**_

Renesmee POV

What the hell were Jordan and his group doing here? I looked over again and I saw Jordan staring at me. I was kinda scared that I had a stalker now. I turned to my aunt with a look on my face.

"What's wrong Nessie?" she asked.

"Please tell me that Jordan wanted to come here before you said that we were going to the mall," I said.

"I don't know I basically look out for you and our family," Aunt Alice told me. I groaned. I decided that I should finish my sub so we could just finish shopping and leave. I finished in ten minutes and then we went back to shopping. We went to American Eagle and we saw them there not even thirty second after we arrived. I turned to my aunts with a pleading look.

"I want to go home, please! They're following us!" I begged. Aunt Rosalie looked over at them.

"Alice we need to leave," she said quietly. Aunt Alice nodded and we left without buying anything. I turned back and I saw that they were leaving too.

"Wow, he's even creepier than Mike was. This kid has a freaking obsession with you," Aunt Rose said.

"Can you two stay with me when we get to my house? He knows where I live, you saw," I begged.

"Yeah, but you have to call you parents, they're expecting us to be back later than now," Aunt Alice said. "And by the looks of it, if your mother doesn't keep your father calm, he's going to get you guards to follow you around at school."

"Will that's just perfect!" I said sarcastically. I need some way to make him go away. Then I thought of something. I smiled at the thought.

"Nessie, are you OK?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Yep, I just thought of a plan that will make Jordan go away, and maybe scare the crap out of him."

"OK, do tell," Aunt Alice said. I told them my plan and they smiled along with me.

"Nessie that is a great plan! I love it!" Aunt Rose squealed.

"OK, let's go call your parents so that you can tell them you plan," Aunt Alice said with a smile still on her face. I grabbed the phone and dialed Dad's cell.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Dad," I said into the phone.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing home? I thought that you would still be shopping with you aunts," he said.

"Is Mom anywhere with you?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You might want to put you phone on speaker if you guys are alone."

"Nessie, we're taking a break from hunting, your Mom is right next to me and you're on speaker now. Can you tell us now?" I sighed and I told him. I heard him growl and my Mom telling him to calm down. To say that my Dad is overprotective is saying a little. Aunt Alice took the phone from me a started talking. I left and sat on the couch with Aunt Rose.

"Was Dad really protective of Mom before I was born?" I asked. I was wondering if he was as protective of Mom or not.

"Oh yeah," she said. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked up and Aunt Alice and was handing me the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's still Dad, Nessie. You're aunt said something about a plan?"

"Yeah, do you want to hear it?" I asked.

"Sure" I told him my plan and he seemed to like it. I hung up so that they can go back and hunt. I turned to my aunts.

"What does he think?" Aunt Rose asked.

"He likes it," I said.

"Hey, do you want to come back to Carlisle and Esme's? They've been wanting to see you for awhile now?" Aunt Alice said. I smiled. I loved going to see Grandma and Grandpa!

"Yeah! Let's go!" I exclaimed excitedly. I would grab one of their hands and pull them to the door, but I know for a fact that it wouldn't work.

"OK, hop on," Aunt Rose said. I jumped on her back and her and Aunt Alice took off running.

Once we arrived at Grandma and Grandpa's, I jumped off Aunt Rose's back and ran for the door. I knocked and waited for someone to open it.

"Grandpa! Hey! You're not Grandpa!" I shouted.

"Of coarse not, I'm Uncle Em!" he said. I smiled and he picked me up and put me on his back. He went running around the house and almost ran into Dad's piano that he left here.

"Emmett Cullen, calm down! Don't break anything, or you're gluing it back together!" I heard Grandma yell.

"Hi Grandma!" I exclaimed. I loved going to see her!

"Now I know why Emmett's excited, hey there sweetie," Grandma said. Uncle Em stopped and put me down so that I can go see Grandma. I ran to her to give her a hug, but not before I tripped.

"I haven't seen that in awhile, Nessie pulled a Bella!" Uncle Em exclaimed. I stuck out my tongue at him and Grandma rolled her eyes. She looked like she needs to go hunting again soon.

"Did you want to go see Grandpa?" Grandma asked after she gave me a hug. I nodded and we walked up the stairs to where Grandpa's study was. Grandma knocked on the door.

"Come in," Grandpa called. Grandma opened the door. Grandpa was looking at his computer and typing away.

"Someone wanted to come see you," she said. Grandpa looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"How's my favourite Granddaughter doing?" he asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"Grandpa, I'm your only granddaughter."

"That means that you're my favourite," he said. I smiled.

"I'm good," I said. I told him about Jordan and how annoying he is. My family is very open, so there are no secrets. It's kind of hard to have secrets when my Dad's a mind reader, my aunt can see the future and my uncle can sense that you're keeping something and can make you tell everyone. When I finished telling him about the mall Grandpa chuckled.

"I bet that your father's not going to like that, and Jacob. If Jacob knew, he would go crazy," Grandpa said. I told him about the plan that I came up with and he smiled. "Did you tell your parents about this plan?" I nodded my head. Before I knew it, I was getting tired and hungry again.

"Why don't we get you something to eat and sleepover here? I'll call your parents and let them know that you're here if you want," Grandpa said. I nodded my head and I went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and saw that Grandma had made me a grilled cheese sandwich. Yummy!

"We figured that you would be here awhile, so we made you something to eat, and Alice told me that you're sleeping over, so your Dad's old room has a bed ready for you," Grandma told me. I thanked her and ate my dinner and then went to bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Uncle Em yell and Aunt Rose slap him. I smiled knowing that he's not hurt and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**_I decided that we needed some Carlisle and Esme in this story, even though I didn't put a lot in, I'm happy with it.  
Thank you to Kkrystii, KristalWhitehead, emma217, team. nessie, BellaOfPeace, Quartz95, 1TwinkleToes, CoraCullen22, cullenlvr and bella-cullen1989 for reviewing my last chapter. Again, it means a lot to me if you do review.  
I have to finish packing because I;m going camping, that is why I'm updating now.  
Peace.  
Jade_**


	51. Emmett's POV

**_I write this because I was stuck, and I didn't want to write another chapter of Star Struck. Anyway, beta's still on vacation so this is not beta'd. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing... only the idea..._**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: Emmett's POV

_**I was about to fall asleep when I heard Uncle Em yell and Aunt Rose slap him. I smiled knowing that he's not hurt and then I fell asleep.**_

Emmett's POV

I was really bored. Rose and Alice went out shopping with Nessie, so I can't bug the girls; Edward and Bella were out hunting; Jasper was being boring and reading about the civil war… again. I mean, he lived through the civil war, why does he have to learn more about it? Esme is doing something that I don't know and Carlisle was in his study. I was still really bored, so I decided that I would play a video game!

I ran to where the video games were in the living room and pulled out Super Mario Brothers Three. I took out the NES along with it. I started playing, but then got pissed off when I couldn't beat the first level because I didn't stop running and falling into the wholes and running into the frickin' turtles. I decided that I should turn off the game before Jasper comes down and makes fun of me because I can't beat the first level, and so that I do break it and no one gets mad.

I little while after turning the game off, there was a knock in the door, and so I got up and answered it. I smiled when was I saw my niece standing there.

"Grandpa! Hey! You're not Grandpa!" she shouted. I loved my niece. She always made me smile and gave me something to do when she came over or when I went to go visit her. When we lived in Vancouver, I would play in her tree house with her and we would have a blast.

"Of coarse not, I'm Uncle Em!" I exclaimed. I picked her up and put her on my back. I started running around the house and she was laughing. I almost knocked something over and Esme yelled at me.

"Emmett Cullen, calm down! Don't break anything, or you're gluing it back together!" It's like she has some sort alarm that only she hears when I come close to breaking something. I slowed down a bit and I turned my head and saw Esme, and she smiled when she saw who was on my back.

"Hi Grandma!" Nessie said excitedly from behind me. I know that she loves coming over here and seeing Esme and Carlisle.

"Now I know why Emmett's excited, hey there sweetie," Esme said to her. I stopped and let Nessie down. I think that she might have been dizzy from me running in circles around Edward's piano, or she inherited Bella's klutziness but she fell down and it looked like when Bella would fall when she was human. So I laughed.

"I haven't seen that in awhile, Nessie pulled a Bella!" I laughed. Nessie just stuck out her tongue at me and Esme rolled her eyes. I left knowing the Nessie would want to go see Carlisle, so I went to go see my beautiful wife.

"Hey there babe," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she said and kissed me.

"So, how was your day?" I asked. She went on and on about shopping for awhile. I didn't really pay attention. I saw that it was getting dark outside and I knew that Nessie was still upstairs with Carlisle.

Rose was still talking about shopping with Alice and Nessie today, when Nessie came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So how was your day Em?" she asked and ran her fingers though my hair. I smiled.

"Well, I was bored, so I decided to go play Super Mario Brothers Three because everyone else was busy," I said. I didn't need to tell her about how I could beat the first level. I looked at Rose and saw a smile on her face.

"How was the first level?" she asked with that smile still on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping that she knew that I was lying.

"Alice saw that you couldn't beat the first level," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Damn Alice," I muttered. Rose rubbed my back.

"It's OK Em, we're not going to tell anyone," she said. I smiled and kissed her passionately. I love my wife.

"Thanks babe."

"I have to tell you one thing that happened in the mall today though, I didn't tell you before because I knew that you weren't paying attention," she said.

"OK, do I want to hear it?" I asked.

"I think that you might, bit Alice and Jasper have to come down first," she said. As if they heard, they came down the stairs holding hands and came to the couches.

"OK, we're all here, what did you have to tell us?" Jasper asked.

"Just one question first Jazzy," Alice said.

"How protective of Nessie are you?" Rose asked. That was easy. Very. She's our only niece and if some douche hurts her, he's dead.

"Very?" Jasper answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Well, it looks like Nessie has her own little stalker," Alice said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled. Rose slapped me upside the head.

"Shut up you idiot, Nessie's asleep upstairs," Alice said.

"What do you mean that she has a stalker?" Jasper asked. Alice and Rose explained what happened at the mall. Jasper was growling, and I'm lucky that Rose made me stay where I was sitting because Nessie would have been woken up, and I would get her to tell us were that punk lives and all that stuff.

"Jasper, calm down, you're starting to make me angry," Alice said. I felt a little calmer after Jasper eased up a bit. I was still angry though.

"Nessie has a plan to get rid of him though," Rose said while rubbing my arm. They told us about the plan and I smiled. I think that it's perfect!

"I'm going to go wake Nessie up," I said, but Rose made me sit down again.

"Emmett, she's sleeping, and she will not be happy if you wake her up at three o'clock in the morning," Rose told me.

"So, she can go back to sleep after."

"Yeah, but then she'll choose her favourite uncle then, and I can guarantee that it won't be you," Alice said. Would Jasper actually be he favourite it I woke her up?

"You know what; it can wait until she wakes up."

"Hey, that hurts Emmett, I could be her favourite uncle if she wanted," he said.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that Jasper," I said and walked away. I kept thinking of Nessie's plan, I've got to say, I really like it!

* * *

_*I'm not going to write the last chapter because I know that you guys are going to hate me. If you want to write the last chapter for this story PLEASE PM or e-mail me. I'll send you the rules then.*_  
**_Yeah, the plan is not that great, actually, I have the next chapter written, and it's longer than this. As for the plan, you'll see. I might tell you what it is, and I might not. There are two chapters that I'm writing left.  
Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
Well, I'm going to go,  
Peace.  
Jade  
_**


	52. Movies

**_OK guys, I'm like, failing on trying to stay awake, so you better love me for updating at three in the morning. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :'(_**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two: Movies

_**"Yeah, you keep thinking that Jasper," I said and walked away. I kept thinking of Nessie's plan, I've got to say, I really like it!**_

Renesmee's POV

It's been a week now since I was at the mall, since I made plans with Jake to go to the movies, and Uncle Em waking me up at seven in the morning to tell me what a great plan I came up with. Jordan still hasn't left me alone. He follows me in the hallways at school, tries to hang out with me and my friends and comes to my door to see if I wanted to call my friends and we all hang out. He's lucky that when he was visiting my dad or Uncle Em didn't open the door. When I heard the door bell ring, I didn't have to guess who it was. I went to the door and opened it.

"Yes Jordan," I said tiredly.

"Hey Nessie," he said nervously. I'm going to have to think of a different nickname. I waited for him to go on.

"I just wanted to know if, um, you maybe, kinda, sorta-" I cut him off since I know that he was going to go on and on.

"If I wanted to what?" I asked.

"If you maybe, um, wanted to go to the movies with me? As friends!" he added quickly. I knew he wanted to go as more, but there's no way in hell I was going to do that.

"Will there be anyone else there?" I asked. He shrugged. Perfect. "You know what? I think that I will go. What movie are we going to see?" His face brightened at these words.

"Really!? I mean really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, so, what movie?"

"Transformers, I heard it was really good," he said. Jake and I were going to go see that. This is perfect!

"OK, what time?" I got all the info from Jordan. I needed to get a ride there and bring some money, since it's not a date. The movie started at ten–twenty so it was going to end late. After he left, I called Jake. I went to the phone and dialed his number. I waited three rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Billy's voice.

"Hi Billy, its Nessie," I said into the phone.

"Hey Nessie, do you want to talk to Jake?"

"Yes please."

"OK, just wait a minute," Billy said. I heard Billy yell for Jacob to get the phone. Billy hung up after Jacob picked up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Jake."

"Oh hey Nessie, what's up?"

"Um, do you think it would be OK if I went to the movies with someone else tonight instead of you?" I asked.

"Um, OK?" He said. It sounded more like a question. "Who are you going with?"

"A guy from school, Jordan," I said. I waited a minute before I heard a reply from Jacob.

"OK, I thought that you wanted to go with me," he said. Now I felt bad.

"You can still go. We're going to see the same movie as you."

"Than why don't I drive you?" he asked. I realized that I still needed to get a ride, so why not?

"OK." We talked more since I always talked to Jake about things. He was one of my best friends and I could tell him anything. We eventually hung up and I went to go tell my Dad that I was going to the movies tonight with Jacob and Jordan. He gave me some money and I got ready.

* * *

It was nine o'clock and Jacob was here. We were getting ready to go to the theater in Post Angeles. We were meeting at the theater, and Jordan knew. Jake and I headed for the car and then we were off. It was silent for a bit but then Jake started talking.

"So, how long have you known this Jordan?" he asked, his voice full of… worry?

"He's trying to be my friend Jakey, don't worry, I don't like him like that," I explained. I actually don't like him at all, but I'm not going to say that.

"I hope not, you said that he was practically stalking you when you were at the mall last week, and I don't like what you told me on the phone."

"I know, but we're going to the same show as you, so if you think that he's trying to pull something at all, feel free to do what ever just don't kill him or beat him to a pulp."

"What ever you say Nessie." The rest of the way to the theatre was quiet. We finally pulled up to the theater and went inside. We saw Jordan inside waiting by the games.

"Hey, did you buy your ticket?" I asked him as I walked up.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you. Who is this?" he asked, looking at Jacob.

"I'm Jacob. I'm a really close friend of Nessie's," Jacob said sternly. I elbowed him in the ribs. I knew that I didn't hurt him, but my elbow did hurt a bit after.

"So we have to get our tickets and snacks, so I guess we'll be right back," I said. I pulled Jacob with me. "What the hell was that?" I asked when we were for enough away from Jordan.

"I'm just getting a really bad vibe off him. I don't really know him and I don't like him," Jacob said.

"I'm only doing this once Jake," I said.

"OK, let's by our tickets," he said. We bought our tickets and snacks and went into the room. We saw Jordan already sitting down with one seat empty beside him. I sighed. We walked over to him.

"Hey, I couldn't find three seats free next to each other, so I got these two, so Nessie, you can sit with me!" he said excitedly. I looked around and I saw that there were plenty of three seaters here.

"I see plenty of three seaters Jordan," Jacob said. It's like he can read my mind. Good thing that I know that he can't only my Dad can.

"Well, I'm too comfortable to move right now," he said. Jacob was getting angry, and I didn't need him to phase.

"Jake, there's a seat right behind us. Please just-" Jacob cut me off.

"I'll sit back there because you asked me to Nessie, not because he told me too," he said. Jacob began walking the aisle behind us and I sat down.

"Whipped spazz," I heard Jordan mutter. Screw the plan!

"What did you just call him?" I asked murderously.

"I called him a whipped spazz, because he is," he answered like it was nothing.

"You know what Jordan?! You can shut up! I don't want to hear you talking about my friends that way!" I said. I got up and was about to tell Jacob that I wanted to leave, when Jordan yanked on my wrist.

"Nessie, just sit down and watch the movie," he whispered.

"No, I'm leaving," I said. I saw Jacob getting up and getting ready to go. I started to walk away when he slapped my ass and said,

"Nessie, get your ass back here and sit down," Jordan said. I turned on my heel and walked back.

"What did you just do?"

"I said sit you ass down." I raised my hand and bitch slapped him across the face. The slap echoed. I know that I didn't hit that hard and I know people were watching us right now instead of the movie. I really don't care right now, I was pissed. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for stalking me, that was for insulting my friend, that was for slapping my ass and that was for telling me what to do when you have no power over me!" I yelled. I walked away and went Jacob. He was furious, but trying to calm himself down so that he didn't phase. We walked out of there and went back into the car.

"What was he saying about me?" he asked. I told him. "Nessie-" I cut him off.

"And then he slapped my ass," I said.

"I saw that part," he said. "I didn't do anything because you told me not too. I probably would have killed him if I hit him."

"I know."

"I think he'll know to leave you alone now, if he doesn't, then he has problems," Jake said trying to lighten the mood. I smiled at the thought of Jordan finally leaving me alone.

Jake and I talked some more and then we stopped at Burger King to get something to eat. We're lucky that they were still opened. We ate quickly and then went home. I had to tell my parents what happened. When I was done, they let me go to bed. I just wanted the night to be over, so I went to bed after I brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face. I got into my pajamas when I was in my room and crawled into bed. I didn't know that I was tired enough to fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

When I woke up, I realized it was the weekend. I didn't have to see Jordan! I was happy. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was ten –fifteen. I got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I saw my Mom and Dad sitting there.

"Good morning," I said to the both of them. I kissed Dad cheek and I gave Mom a hug.

"Morning," they said back. I saw that my Mom had made pancakes. I guess Jacob slept over.

"Do you want to go wake Jacob up? I'll give you both your breakfast then," Mom said. I nodded and got up and went to the couch. I knew that he was there because he always slept there when he stayed over. I jumped on him to wake him up. I knew that he wasn't hurt, and this was the only way I could get him to wake up.

"Go away," he mumble. I knew another way to wake him up. I whispered in his ear.

"Mom made pancakes," I said. He got up right away and went to the kitchen. I followed and sat down at my spot. Mom gave us both five pancakes. I knew that was all that I was eating, but this would be a start for Jacob. I finished and went back to my room and got dressed. When I got out, the doorbell rang. I answered it and the smile on my face that I didn't know I was wearing, fell. Jordan and his mother were standing at the door.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Renesmee," Jordan said sourly. I saw that he had a bruise on the cheek that I slapped.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"I would like to speak to your father," his mother said.

"Um, I don't have a father, but my big brother's here," I told her.

"OK, I would like to talk to your brother," she said angrily. I nodded and went to go get Dad.

"Dad," I whispered when I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to be my brother for a minute." He nodded, probably knowing what was going on. He walked out of the kitchen with me.

"Hello Mrs. Smith," Dad said. He looked at the mark on Jordan's face and I could see that he was trying to not laugh. He knows that I don't hit that hard.

"What the hell is wrong with your sister?" she asked right away. Mine and Dad's eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" Dad and I asked in unison.

"I asked what was wrong with your sister. She did that to my son!" she exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing for your son," Dad said trying not to yell.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with my son?" she asked. Dad nudged me and I told her what was happened. She looked at him, and he looked scared.

"I'm sorry Renesmee; I didn't know that he was doing that to you. I only heard his story," she said politely to me. She grabbed Jordan's arm and dragged him out of the house after saying goodbye. I hope that was the last of him that I ever had to deal with him.

* * *

**_I hated Jordan from the beginning. I finally FINISHED this story. There's going to be 54 chapters in total. I wrote an ending, but I still want to see how people think this story should end.  
By the way, Emmett losing on the first level of Mario was inspired by my friend Derek because it took him over... I think seven tries to beat the first level. :P  
I was going to update this earlier, but I went to see my aunt that just came down from Indonesia and saw her for the first time in six years. It was nice seeing her again and she's staying til' January, so I'm happy about that.  
I want to thank my beta Blackgrrl92 for editing this chapter really quick. I would have update before three in the morning if I checked my inbox.  
TheSheWolf, CoraCullen22, EdwardandCandi, emma217, bella-cullen1989, Aaliyah (AKA Msz. Awesome, By the way, sorry I didn't get to PM you, I've been a little busy), BellsOfPeace, twilightluvr99 x2, Beth 8D, Sbett, twilightisawesome and 1TwinkleToes are awesome because they reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot to me when you do review.  
I gotta go because I'm about to pass out.  
Peace.  
Jadey  
P.S. I uploaded a new one - shot called "Picture Perfect." I might continue it, but I don't know yet._**


	53. I Choose

**_Second last chapter! Please read the unbolded parts of my author's note, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own... nothing... except the characters I made up like Sandra! Now I'm a little happier! :P_**

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three: I Choose...

_**She grabbed Jordan's arm and dragged him out of the house after saying goodbye. I hope that was the last of him that I ever had to deal with him.**_

Renesmee's POV

I didn't go through with my plan. Now that I really think about it, I didn't really like it. I mean, having Jake scare Jordan would be funny, but to me, that's like using someone.

Two years have past. I haven't moved again. I've made and lost a few friends during these two years, but I've been able to keep the ones from when I was younger. I got phone calls from Angelina and Maggie. I have them on MSN, but I barely go on it. I talk to Cora and Sandra all the time. They moved to some place in Canada where they have some ad for leather. They told me that it's quieter than some places. I don't know where it is, but I'm happy that they talk to me.

I'm now fifteen. I need to make my decision. This is the toughest thing to decide on, well, for me anyway. I've never been and vampire before, so I don't really know what it's like. I've lived with vampires my whole life so I have an idea of what it's like. I want to see if I do become vampire, I get my power back. I liked my power a lot because I didn't really have to explain things in words. I have a hard time explaining things with words so I try to show people.  
I've been human for twelve and a half years. I can't say that I liked them all that much, but they were fun. I've made friends with other people and I've made a few mistakes. We all know what it's like being human, but I still need help choosing. I love my family, and I don't want to seem older than them, but if I become a vampire, I don't think that I'll be able to keep Jake as my imprint. I don't want to see people die after awhile, but I can live forever with my family. I decided that I should call someone to help me, so I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. I waited three rings for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cora."

"Oh my gosh, Nessie! I haven't talked to you in forever! How are you?!" Cora said excitedly.

"I'm OK, how about you?"

"I'm good, is there something wrong?"

"I still don't know what I want to choose," I said into the phone knowing that Cora knew what I was talking about.

"Oh… well, what have your parents said about being a vampire?"

"Well, they haven't really said anything. I've lived with vampires around me my whole life, so I know what they're like."

"And what do you like about being human?"

"I've made friends and I know that I can keep my imprint."

"Speaking of imprint, do you know if Seth is busy? I'm thinking about calling him."

"Um, I think that he's at home."

"OK, and sorry, I can't think of anything."

"It's OK," I said. We talked some more. Cora and I always talk for hours, but this time she couldn't stay on that long because she had to call Seth about something important. I figured that I might as well ask my parents what they like about being vampires. I looked around my house and I found my Mom reading in her room. I opened it slightly and then knocked.

"Come in," she said. I walked in. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi Mom," I said. She put her book down on the bedside table next to her bed and pats the space beside her from me to sit. I went over and sat next to her.

"What wrong?" she asked me. I sighed and told her.

"- so I don't know what to choose. Why did you want to become a vampire?" Mom told me about when she met Dad and what that creepy vampire did to her. I learned that he bit her and Dad saved her. She told me about her trying to convince Dad into changing her into a vampire and how Dad didn't want to take away her "soul." I knew why she was a vampire now, so she didn't tell me again.

"So do you think that being a vampire would be the better choice?"

I don't know, everyone is different Nessie. I mean your aunt hates being a vampire because she can't have kids. She would do almost anything to be human again." Mom told me. I know what aunt she was talking about, so she didn't need to tell who. All of a sudden, we both heard a crash from the living room. Mom picked me up and put me on her back. She ran us to the living room and we saw Dad at the bottom. We looked up and we saw Aro with Jane standing there with Cora and Sandra.

"Renesmee Cullen, your twelve–and–a-half years are up. You need to choose now, and we brought two people to help you decide. If you don't choose today, your two friends will perish," Aro said. I couldn't breathe. He brought Cora and Sandra here, my two best human friends. I knew how he and Jane were going to kill them. He knew that they knew about vampires. I had mostly made up my mind on what I wanted to be. I looked over at the door and saw my family and Jacob standing there. I got off my Mom' back and walked forward a little bit.

"Aro, I choose-" I was cut off by Aunt Rose.

"Nessie, remember the things you'll be sacrificing. Being human or vampire, you're giving up a lot of things," she told me. I nodded at her. She knew that this was really hard for me and she was just trying to help me.

"Are you going to choose anytime soon?" Jane asked rudely. I glared at her while smiled. Cora looked like she wanted to say something, but she was too afraid to say anything.

"OK," I said. I looked at my family and friends and sighed, "I choose…."

* * *

**_Aren't I evil? :P_**  
_If the person that still wants to try and write an ending to this story still can, and if anyone wants to, please PM or e-mail me. (Address on my profile.)_  
**_Thank you to the people that reviewed, Sbett, , twilightluvr99, CoraCullen22, 1TwinkleToes, bella-cullen1989, emma217, BellsOfPeace, KristalWhitehead and clumsy one._** _If you already reviewed once for a chapter, please don't review again. My deadly beta, Blackgrrl92 (Thank you again!) said that she'll go after you... or bite you. So please don't review over and over again unless you want her going after you.  
_**_I wrote an ending, so there's only going to be one more chapter.  
So I'm going to go.  
Peace.  
Jade :P  
_**


	54. The End

**_I can't believe my first Fanfic is finished! And PLEASE don't kill me. Anyway, this is the last chapter that I'm writing, so, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._****_

* * *

"OK," I said. I looked at my family and friends and sighed, "I choose…."_**

Renesmee's POV

I was interrupted again, but not by anyone in the room, I heared a voice from a distance.

"Renesmee…. Renesmee…. Renesmee…." Who the hell kept calling my name?

"Renesmee? Where are you sweetie?" I heard. It sounded like Mom. I looked over and she suddenly wasn't there. I looked at Dad and he was disappearing. What the hell was happening?!

"Renesmee!"

"Renesmee! Are you OK?"

"Nessie! Nessie!"

I looked around again and saw everything disappearing. I was now in a dark place without anyone or anything around me. Even Aro and Jane disappeared. I felt someone or something lift me up and run somewhere. I was soon placed down on something soft.

"Nessie, Nessie, can you hear me?" a voice called.

"Oh my god, can someone get her out of the outfit?" I heard another voice.

"Shut up, it's fashionable!" I heard a female say.

"Then get her a "fashionable" pair of sweats and a t–shirt! She wasn't feeling well earlier!" a different female said.

"Nessie, wake up!" I heard someone shout. That someone sounded a lot like Uncle Em.

I tried opening my eyes and when I did I saw everyone standing around me. I saw both of my parents, my grandparents and my aunts and uncles. I looked down to see what I was wearing and I saw the ridiculous outfit they Aunt Alice made me wear.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked around the room again and I saw Jake enter.

"You tripped," Uncle Em said. "That's sounds like something that Bella would do!" Aunt Rose slapped him upside his head and I heard Mom yell "shut up" to him.

"But… I… you… there… what?" I stammered. This was making no sense at all. I tripped? Then how had twelve and a half years go by so fast?

"Wait," Grandpa said, "are you OK Nessie? What happened?"

"I swear everything was so… real. Everyone was there! I... I was fifteen! And Cora… and Sandra! Where are they?!"

"Who and who?" Grandma asked.

My two friends from when we moved to Vancouver!"

"Nessie, sweetie, we never moved to Vancouver. Are you sure that you're OK?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" I yelled.

"You have a really big bump on your head Nessie," Uncle Jasper said. He got a mirror and showed me. I moved my hand to the bump, sure enough, everyone wasn't seeing things.

"But, everything was so real…. Everyone was there…."

"What exactly did you see Nessie?" Aunt Alice asked. I told them everything that I swear happened. I told them about me getting kidnapped by the Volturi because I was turning human and how Grandpa found out about vampires and moving. I told them about Sandra and Cora. I told them how Sandra was my friend and Cora was Seth's imprint. I told them everything.

"I think that Nessie hit her head hard when she fell," Uncle Em said. After saying that, he got a slap from Dad.

"Emmett, just shut up," I heard someone say.

"But I don't remember tripping! I remember running because I was really embarrassed about this stupid outfit Aunt Alice made me wear!"

"Hey! The outfit's amazing! You just got your mother's taste in clothing!" I'll give you one guess on who said that. I was about to shout something back when I started to cough.

"Maybe you should rest a bit," Jake said. I looked at him and saw worry in his eyes.

"But I'm not tired," I said. As soon as I said that, I yawned. Damn.

"Yeah, maybe you should try to go to sleep and you can come downstairs later," Grandma said. Everyone left the room but Mom and Dad. They stayed with me until I fell asleep, which took all of five minutes. I remember dreaming about seeing Grandma Renee and her husband Phil again. I remember that in my dream, they knew about vampires and werewolves. I had this dream a lot, but I still loved it. I was soon waking up before heading down the stairs. I saw everyone sitting in the living room. I was still standing on the step heard Jake asking someone something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Where on the phone with Nahuel. We're seeing if he knows what's wrong with you," Dad said. I went into the living room and Aunt Rose pulled me onto her lap. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped me in it.

"OK Nahuel, everyone's here now," Grandpa said.

"Hey Nessie," he said through speaker.

"Hey," I said quietly. I was still a little tired.

"Are you OK?" Nahuel asked.

"She's not feeling well," Mom said. He asked me how I was feeling and I told him.

"Well, it sounds like your growing is slowing down. You start feeling sick for a little when you stop growing," Nahuel explained.

"Will I start liking human food more?" I asked.

"It will seem more appealing than it used to. Why?"

"I had yoghurt this morning and I didn't feel like gagging when I opened it this morning," I said. It didn't feel like it was only just this morning. I looked at my family and I saw a repulsed look on their faces.

"Yeah, that's going to happen."

"Nessie tripped this afternoon and was out for a little. Is she going to be alright?" Uncle Em asked. I looked over at him and gave him a look. He didn't see.

"Uncle Em," I said. He looked over at me. "I'm alright right now. I just have a little bump on my head," I told him.

"Yeah, but you said that you saw fifteen years into your life."

"Twelve and a half," I corrected.

"Whatever!"

"Whoa, twelve and a half years?" I told Nahuel what happened and what I still swear it did happen. I told him about us moving, and my tree house, and baking cookies with Dad, Sandra and Cora. I told him everything.

"Well Nessie, I don't know what to say," he said.

"OK," I said. Grandpa and Nahuel talked some more and I went to see Mom and Dad. I told them more about what I "dreamed." I was starting to feel tired again when Grandpa got off the phone with Nahuel a little while after and turned to me.

"Well Nessie, I think that it's time that you ate a little and went back to bed," he said.

"But I just woke up!"

"Nessie, you're tired, don't fight it," Uncle Jasper said. I sighed and went to the kitchen with Mom and Dad. They got me something small to eat then they walked me up the Dad's old room. I got in the bed and they stayed with me until I fell asleep again. If I dreamed everything, then why did I see stuff in other people's point of view? I dropped it and I started to dream again.

* * *

**_I know that some of you want to kill me right now, BUT I did have a different idea when I started this story, I just forgot it about half way through.  
If you want to, you can write a last chapter to this story. I have one person right now that's writing one (tiaracove), so just PM me if you want to.  
Thank you to EVERYONE that has ever reviewed. It means so much to me that you did. I love you guys for it!  
I have three extra special thank you's. First thank you to my beta Blackgrrl92. You did help me a lot, even if it was just by editing my chapters.  
Cora and Robyn. Thank you for telling me that I needed to post this story. You guys gave me inspiration to continue writing when I said that I wanted to give up.  
Thank you to everyone!  
I'm going to post Fifteen soon. I'm just need to find out where Star Struck is going and then I will post it.  
Well, I'm going to go now.  
Thank you again!  
Jadey. :0)_**


	55. tiaracove's Chapter!

**_I didn't write this chapter, but tiaracove did. I think that she did a great job! My beta thought the same too, she give you two thumbs up! So good job tiaracove!_**

**_Disclaimer: I actually own nothing in this chapter... except Sandra and Cora... and tiaracove and I don't own Twilight. :(_**

* * *

"I choose…" I sighed and looked at Jake. His eyes met mine and he smiled, and mouthed the words _I love you_. I looked at my dad and mom, then to Jacob. Jake still loved my mommy, right?

"Can I talk to Jake really quick?" I asked Aro. His eyes narrowed.

"Two minutes." He replied. I ran to Jake. We didn't have much time to talk. He picked me up in his arms and ran us far enough away that no one could hear our conversation.

"Jake…I made my decision, but I want to know if you're okay with it." He half smiled.

"If I became a vampire again, will you still love me?"

"Nessie, I will always love you. You are my soul mate. This is your decision and whichever it is I will accept."

"Okay. I love you so much, but I also love my mom and dad. I can't bear the thought of growing old and… dying." Jake cringed slightly at the word. "That would hurt them so badly, and they can't have any more children. Also, I want to be with you forever. You don't age, and I will. Eventually I'll be older then you." I spoke quickly, our time was running out. He cupped his hand around my cheek.

"I would stop phasing for you. We could grow old together." I pulled his palm from my face, and placed it between my hands.

"I don't want to grow old Jake; I want to be with you, like we were before this."

"Whatever you choose, I will accept." He repeated. I nodded, and he picked me up in his arms again. As we neared the house, I noticed everyone staring at me. I went to my mom's side and grabbed her hand. She squeezed mine gently.

"What do you choose?"

"I choose to become a vampire." Cora and Sandra looked to the floor.

"Very well, as you wish. Are you sure?"

"I have a request?" I asked.

"I will not allow anymore time, now or never."

"Not that. But, if I wanted to stay human couldn't I have asked someone to change me later?" He didn't reply. This gave me that answer I was looking for. I didn't really have a choice, that's why he had brought my friends. "Anyway, I want Nahuel to change me. I have this theory that because he's half vampire, and I was half vampire, that I will only become half vampire."

I heard grandpa think aloud. "It's possible. Renesmee still has 25 chromosomal pairs, as well as Nahuel." I smiled a small smile to myself. If grandpa thought there was a chance, I would take it.

"I'm not so sure." Aro spoke.

"Why?" He didn't respond for a moment and took the time to continue. "If it doesn't work, I will turn into a vampire. What's there to lose?" Times like these made me miss my power. Instead of explaining myself, I could have easily shown him what I meant.

"Your logic does make sense." Aro murmured. "Fine." I smiled.

"So, let's call Nahuel." My dad had the phone in his hand before I had the chance to finish the sentence."

"Hi, Nahuel?" My dad spoke into the phone before quickly pressing the speaker button.

"Hey Edward. How's Nessie doing?"

"She's the reason I'm calling." My dad spoke, "Is it possible for you to come here?"

"Like fly over there? When?" He asked, astonished.

"As soon as you can."

"I guess, it will take about a day and a half though."

"That's fine."

"I'll see you then." Nahuel said before hanging up.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Are you ready, Nessie?" Nahuel spoke, hovering over me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded, actually quite scared.

"Alright" He said, leaning over to bite my wrist. Jacob had to leave to refrain from ripping Nahuel to shreds. Mommy and Daddy held each of my hands.

When the burning began, it flowed through my arm. Subtle at first, but then becoming hotter and hotter. I groaned and clenched my teeth shut. I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't put my family through the pain. I squeezed my parents hand tight, hurting myself in the process.

"Sweetie, you're going to be okay." My mother cooed. I gasped and moaned. The pain hurt so badly. Tears stared spilling out of my eyes.

My vision blurred and my hearing faded.

"Her senses are cutting off." My father spoke, probably to grandpa.

Soon after, the pain stopped but so did my senses. My father probably knew this by now. At least I _hoped_ so. How much time had passed? Minutes, Days, Years? Was I dead?

I was startled when my senses came back. The noise around me hurt my ears. Everything was so loud. I wasn't used to it. I could hear music playing. _Thud, Thud, Thud_ the base repeated. I jolted upright. Some of the people around me flinched.

"Can someone please, _please_ lower that music? It's giving me a headache." I spoke loudly over the music. I wasn't thinking, because if I was, I would have remembered that if I whispered everyone would have heard me. A booming laughter echoed through the house.

"Uncle Emmett? It's not funny." I groaned.

"Yes it is, Nessie. It's almost like you have a hangover." He laughed again.

"Emmett, if you're not going to behave then go somewhere else." I heard aunt Rosalie say.

" Fine!" He yelled before running out the room, slamming the door with a loud _bang_. I cringed and groaned at the loud noise. I heard light footsteps leave them room, then the door being opened and closed softly.

"Renesmee?" I heard grandpa speak.

"Am I okay?" I directed to grandpa.

"I believe so. You were only out for a day. I think you need to adjust to your abilities again though."

"I think I realized that." I laughed and hugged my parents, and everyone else. I was surprised to see that Aro had left, but decided not to bring him up. I was pretty much back to normal.

"Emmett! Get over her right now!" I heard Rosalie yell. I giggled.

It was almost like this had never happened. _Almost_, but I was glad it had.

* * *

**_Thank you to_** tiaracove** _for writing this chapter! I think that it's awesome! :P_**  
**_Anyway, just letting you know, my beta_** Blackgrrl92** _(P.S. thank you for beta-ing this too!) said that if you need a beta, let her know! She betas Twilight and Pirates of the Caribbean stories!!  
Thank you to the people that reviewed! Make sure you tell tiaracove that she did a wonderful job writing this chapter!  
I'm going to go,  
Peace!  
Jadey!! :P_**


End file.
